Slow Life
by Srta. Perseidas
Summary: Siendo solo una niña de 12 años le juro amor eterno y él le creyó, pero ¿Cómo aceptarlo cuando eres 10 años mayor que ella? Todo se vuelve confuso cuando regresas; seis años después…
1. Chapter 1

I

.

.

.

Solo podía apretar los puños; impotente ante el dolor que sufría aquella niña, no podía hacer nada, no había palabra que sanara el profundo dolor del que ella era presa, bien lo sabía yo que a mis cortos 6 años tuve que enfrentar la misma perdida. Opte mejor; por marcharme, dejarla sola y que llorara lo que tuviera que llorar, que se desahogara como yo no pude hacerlo por el constante acoso de familiares y amigos.

A veces era mejor estar solo…

Hinata Hyuuga, única sobreviviente de la familia Hyuuga, la cual había fallecido en un accidente aéreo. La familia era muy amiga de mi padre, Fugaku Uchiha, por lo que no me extrañaba en nada que él hubiese tomado la custodia de la niña; aunque tampoco había alguien más que pudiese hacerse cargo. Él nunca estaba, siempre de viaje, siempre alejado.

Sentía lastima por ella, era tan pequeña y frágil, sus grandes ojos perla característicos de los Hyuuga reflejaban perfectamente cómo se sentía su alma, yo con mis 18 años recién cumplidos podía jurar que jamás había visto tanto dolor en unos ojos tan puros. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Podría salir adelante? Albergaba la esperanza de que si, era pequeña y aquella herida siempre la perseguiría, pero el ser humano tenía esa capacidad de sanar.

Si en mis manos estaba ayudarla… haría todo lo posible.

El tiempo pasaba incluso para ella… siete días desde el funeral, Hinata seguía esperando frente a la puerta de la mansión a que alguien de su familia fuera a buscarla. No lo decía, la simple acción de sentarse pacientemente frente a aquella gran puerta era suficiente.

Ella aún no lo creía...

Una tarde, mientras estudiaba frente al jardín, aquella niña se me acerco y se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada. Supuse que solo quería compañía; opte por callar, sentía que si hablaba ella saldría huyendo, la sentía como una pompa de jabón. Así fueron pasando los días, hasta que se cumplió otras dos semana más. Hinata seguía con el mismo esquema de todos los días, a las 10 en punto se sentaba frente a la puerta y solo salía de ahí cuando me iba a estudiar frente al jardín, entonces me seguía y se sentaba a mi lado.

Quizás aquella eterna espera se le hacía más ligera si había alguien cerca. El silencio de esta casa podría llegar a ser asfixiante y letal.

-¿Por qué se fue Mamá? - fue la pregunta de un día martes, algo parecido a la tristeza me embargo en ese momento ¿Qué responderle? ¿Cómo hacerlo más llevadero?

-Se fue porque su cuerpo dejo de funcionar – una respuesta simple y que sabría ella entendería.-

-¿Por qué deja de funcionar un cuerpo?- no me miraba, tenía la cabeza baja y sus pequeñas manos agarraban su vestido con fuerza.

-Por muchas razones, pero la de tu Mamá fue por un accidente de avión. – debía decirle la simple verdad, no le iba a ir con cuentos y filosofías de vida, eso no era para mí y sentía que ella no se merecía tales falacias. Las cosas pasaban y ya, no había mayor vuelta que darle.

-Odio los aviones.- sonreí ante esa afirmación.

-Yo también.-

Hinata no volvió a hablar, parecía estar inmersa en aquellos pensamientos infantiles, esperaba que comprendiera su situación actual y; aunque sonara horrible, la aceptara. Incluso llegue a pensar que sería mejor que los olvidara; viéndolo de un lado frívolo y practico, era lo mejor.

-¿Dónde está Mamá?- fue su pregunta del día jueves.

-En el cementerio.- respondí luego de unos minutos de meditarlo.-

-No volverá ¿cierto?- me sorprendió su pregunta tan directa y sin lágrimas.

-Me temo que no pequeña Hinata.- pose mi mano sobre su pequeña cabeza.- por eso estas acá.

No sabía cómo ayudarla, a pesar de que había pasado por lo mismo, de que me sentía identificado con ella, no podía darle palabras de aliento, no tenía idea cómo. La sacaba a pasear, íbamos al parque o a tomar helado, era lo único que podía hacer por ella, acompañarla e intentar distraerla de su encierro. Fue un sábado triste y gris, en el que Hinata se levantó temprano, se vistió con su mejor y más lindo vestido; palabras de ella no las mías, y se encamino hacia mi habitación.

-quiero ir a ver a mamá.- fue su respuesta a mi pregunta silenciosa.-

Ese fue el inicio; yo lo sentí así, de la aceptación por parte de ella, luego de esa triste visita al cementerio, dejo de sentarse frente a la puerta, dejo de hacer nada y comenzó su renacimiento, exactamente como un ave Fénix. Comenzó a pintar, a tocar el piano, la guitarra, el violín… ella decía que de esa forma hacia feliz a su mamá, porque ella le miraba desde alguna parte.

Nunca quise preguntarle del por qué no se refería a su demás familia, solo hablaba de su madre, solo la recordaba a ella. Sabía que había tenido un padre, una hermana pequeña, un primo, abuelos y tíos, pero jamás los mencionó.

-Mamá y yo siempre horneábamos.

-Mamá me cantaba y me leía cuentos de princesas.

-Mamá era la persona más bonita del mundo.

-Mamá era la única que me quería…

.

.

 _Mamá era la única que me quería…_

.

.

.

NOTAS

Bien, primer capítulo de esta historia. Quise narrarla desde el punto de vista de un Sasuke un poco despegado de los sentimientos ajenos, insensible pero que sin embargo hace lo que puede por esta pequeña Hinata. Aun no entraremos en el plano sentimental, todo está puro y calmo… por ahora. Suelo siempre escribir de relaciones toxicas, mi mente está un poco desequilibrada.

Había escrito fics antes, pero nose porque razón siempre termino borrándolos -_- pero comencé a leer otra vez y se me vinieron muchas ideas a mi cabeza. :3 y esta vez planeo concretarlas.

Agradecería mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios, de esta forma puedo ver si les gusta lo que escribo, continuarlo, mejorarlo, arreglarlo… nose ¿algo?

Saludos y abrazos.

Srta. Perseidas.


	2. Chapter 2

II

.

.

.

 _Él era bueno conmigo…_

Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba en esta casa, era gigante; casi igual que la casa en donde vivía antes, muy bonita e iluminada, Kaede-san se preocupaba siempre de que todo estuviera ordenado, yo la ayudaba a veces a lavar los platos, no había mucho que hacer aparte de ayudar, estar tirada en medio de la sala y escuchar las historias de Kaede-san.

De vez en cuando era muy solo aquí.

Extrañaba mucho a mamá, siempre soñaba con ella; en los días que éramos felices las dos, pero sabía que ella no volvería, Sasuke-sama me había dicho que ella estaba mejor, le había contado que mi mamá estaba enferma así que él sabía de lo que hablaba, los mayores siempre saben de lo que hablan. Me sentía mejor si pensaba así, que ya no le dolían sus piernas y que ahora podía correr y jugar libremente.

Esperaba en el fondo de mi corazón que no estuviera; donde sea que estuviera, con papá.

 _Él era malo conmigo…_

Kaede-San había hecho galletas para mí, Kaede-san era muy amable y siempre estaba sonriendo, una vez le pregunte del porque su sonrisa y ella me dijo "¿Y porque debería de estar triste?" Y entonces pensé que yo debería de hacer lo mismo, si Kaede-san podía yo también.

Sasuke-sama no debería de tardar en llegar, se esforzaba mucho estudiando y sacaba muy buenas notas, él era el mejor. Había dicho que hoy iríamos a comprarme ropa, así que estaba contenta, quizás tomaría un helado, quizás compraría un libro y quizás compraría un delantal de cocina.

Me gustaban mucho los quizás…

Siempre que salía con Sasuke-sama, todas las mujeres le miraban. ¿Es que todas sabían que sacaba buenas notas? Él era muy serio y no hablaba mucho, y a veces tenía una expresión de enfado y otras tantas de pena, cuando eso pasaba, creía que era porque no había sacado la nota que él quería. La vida era difícil.

Mis quizás se cumplieron, tome un helado de pistacho, compre un libro gigante para colorear y Sasuke-sama me regalo un delantal de cocina muy bonito, ahora podría hacer las mejores galletas del mundo incluso mejores que las de Kaede-san y Sasuke-sama dijo que sería parte del jurado.

Y así seguía mi vida, a veces era muy sola y triste, otras alegres y pacíficas. No me podía quejar, ya no tenía familia, aunque Sasuke-sama y Kaede-san me habían dicho que ellos eran mi nueva familia; cada uno a su modo, yo estaba muy bien, había conocido a Chiyo-Sama, la abuela de Sasuke-sama, ella era muy tierna y dulce conmigo, me había regalado una bufanda de color morado muy larga y bonita, mi abuela sanguínea nunca habría hecho eso. También conocí al padre de Sasuke-Sama; Fugaku-Sama, era muy formal, tenía un aura que me hacía recordar mucho a mi padre, pero me sonrió y me estrecho la mano, dándome la bienvenida a la familia, mucho más de lo que mi verdadero padre habría hecho por mí.

No sabía cómo sentirme…

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso y pronto entraría al colegio, los días eran una serie de tranquilidad y ocio impresionante, a pesar de que extrañaba mucho a mamá, agradecía que la familia Uchiha me hubiese adoptado, fue lo mejor que me pudiese haber pasado.

Estaba nerviosa, Sasuke-sama insistía en que nada me pasaría, que si alguien me molestaba solo le dijera y él se encargaría, era algo así como el hermano mayor que siempre quise. Pero el que me molestaran solo era la menor de mis preocupaciones, muy en el fondo sabía que quería tener amigos, alguien con quien jugar y conversar de cualquier cosa, quizás hasta compartirle mi colección de flores; algo que solo le había mostrado a Sasuke-sama, si lo pensaba detenidamente Sasuke-sama era como un amigo, pero ¿él lo pensaría así?.

-Claro Hinata, yo soy tu amigo.-

Me respondió sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, luego me miro y una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, solo pude sonreír agradecida. Tenía un amigo, mi primer amigo. Una extraña sensación de felicidad y calidez, eso fue lo que sentí en mi estómago.

Tenía la costumbre de alistarme sola para lo que fuera, pero ese día me sentía tan nerviosa que no quería salir de la cama, Kaede-san pacientemente me ayudo a vestirme porque mis dedos habían decidido que ese día no funcionarían.

Estaba tan asustada, empezaba a creer que el estudiar desde casa era un regalo de los dioses.

Pronto sentí como mis ojos empezaban a quemar, sabía que lloraría de los nervios, era una condición extraña que mi padre detestaba, pero nada podía hacer, las lágrimas hacían huelga por salir y ya. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Sasuke-sama con cara de pocos amigos, solo que él si tenía una amiga y era yo, así que supongo no pasaba nada.

-Hinata si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases.- me dijo agachándose a mi altura y viendo mis vergonzosas lagrimas.- venga, al baño.-

Me lave la cara y los dientes como pude, y me mire fijamente al espejo, mis ojos estaban rojos y mi pelo estaba feo. No tendría amigos en la escuela, eso se veía venir.

-si sigues perdiendo el tiempo no irás hoy… ¿Qué pasa?- sentí como Kaede-san salía de la habitación, dejándonos a Sasuke-sama y a mi solos.-

-¿y si no tengo amigos? ¿Y si nadie habla conmigo?- susurre, no quería que me escuchase.

-Hinata, tendrás muchos amigos, la persona que no quiera ser tu amigo será una muy estúpida y sino, bueno… te compro un perro.- sus palabras me tranquilizaron, Sasuke-sama tenía la solución para todo, era algo así como un Súper Héroe y sería bonito tener un perro, yo quería uno. – estas echa un desastre.

El que Sasuke-sama me cepillara mi corto cabello, era una de las sensaciones más agradables del mundo, casi se podía comparar cuando dormía con mamá o cuando mamá me cantaba para que me durmiera. Luego él me puso un lindo lazo de adorno y me sentí bonita.

-vamos.-

Mis miedos habían sido completamente infundados, los niños eran muy torpes pero también muy amables, había conocido a uno que se llamaba Kiba y a una niña muy bonita llamada Ino, para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba corriendo para esconderme mientras alguien contaba.

Me sentía tan feliz.

Kaede-san paso por mí cuando la jornada escolar llego a su fin, mis amigos se despidieron de mí haciéndome prometer que mañana jugaríamos; habría rogado de ser necesario pero eso no era algo que debiera de contar.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando llegamos, Kaede-san me dirigió a la cocina mientras susurraba que Uchiha-Sama estaba hablando con Sasuke-sama y no debíamos de interrumpir, la tensión era palpable, no me gustaba, era muy parecido cuando mamá peleaba con papá. Entonces se escucharon sus gritos; estaban discutiendo, un jarrón se quebró y un ruido muy fuerte izo retumbar las paredes de la mansión. Luego de los minutos más largos de mi vida, Uchiha-sama salió a paso apresurado de la mansión y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Salte de mi asiento aún bajo la advertencia de Kaede-san y corrí hacia donde yo suponía estaba Sasuke-sama; en su despacho.

Estaba herido y yo estaba muy asustada, sentía un pito en mis oídos y como mi corazón latía rápido y sin descanso. Nunca había visto a Sasuke-sama así, sentado en el piso en una de las esquinas de la habitación, su cabello tapaba su rostro y su camisa siempre impecable estaba manchada de sangre; sangre que caía sin descanso de su nariz. Estaba hecho un "desastre" como él siempre me decía.

Me acerque lentamente y lo abrace, los abrazos eran buenos para el alma; así decía Kaede-san, tampoco podía decirle nada, no entendía ciertas cosas y sentía que si decía algo él se podía enojar, y eso yo no lo quería. Sasuke-sama no reacciono, solo pude escuchar algo parecido a un sollozo, y luego ese hombre grande… rompió en llanto.

Nunca había visto llorar a alguien grande, era algo nuevo para mí, ¿Qué le habría hecho Uchiha-sama para que Sasuke-sama llorara? Lo sentía tan enojado y desesperado.

-Y-Ya paso Sasuke-sama… - y le hice caricias en el cabello, tal como Kaede-san me lo hacía a mi cuando tenía pesadillas.- ya paso.- susurre.

-¿Sabes que tengo un hermano mayor?- me dijo una vez se calmó, su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal y sus ojos negros estaban rojos por las lágrimas, su nariz había dejado de sangrar y tenía una expresión rota y triste.

-Kaede-san me dijo algo…- admití con un poco de vergüenza.

-Si… tengo un hermano mayor.- dio un suspiro largo y cansado, en ese momento me pareció aún más grande y viejo de lo que en realidad era.- se llama Itachi… ¿sabes porque no está aquí?-

-No… Kaede-san no dijo nada.- le mire atenta, parecía estarse pensando las palabras.

-Porque él se enamoró de su profesor.- ¿él? ¿Profesor? No entendía.- El amor Hinata… el amor se puede dar de muchas formas, no te enamoras de un género; te enamoras de una persona… o al menos eso fue lo que le entendí a Itachi ¿me entiendes?... – sí, comprendía, entendía perfectamente lo que intentaba decirme y para mi tenía sentido, el amor era extraño.- y a ese señor….- capte que se refería a su padre.- no le gusto, odio a su propio hijo, lo desheredo y lo echo de casa… lo trato peor que a un perro Hinata.- nuevas lagrimas cayeron por esos ojos tan bonitos.- y yo no pude hacer nada… se va a casar.-

-¿Con su profesor?- el asombro se reflejó en mi voz.-

-Si… con su profesor, Sasori es una buena persona, es amable y trata muy bien a mi hermano, él es feliz, pero dime… ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?- fijo sus ojos en mí, ¿Qué pasaba yo? ¿Qué podía pensar?

-No pienso nada Sasuke-Sama, mamá siempre decía que cada quien es libre para ser feliz y si él le hace feliz ¿Por qué no?... ¿Uchiha-sama se enfadó por eso?- él asintió.

-Se enteró, nose como… y pensó que yo estaba involucrado, esto.- apunto a su nariz.- fue porque le dije que estaba feliz por él y que iría a verlo ¿Puedes creerlo?.-

-¿Irá?

-Iremos, Kaede le extraña demasiado y me gustaría que le conocieses… ¿Quieres?-

-Sí, ¿será mi amigo?- estaba esperanzada, ¿Cómo sería Itachi-Sama? Entonces sentí su mano alborotando mis cortos cabellos, le mire y Sasuke-sama sonreía, era como un arcoíris después de una tormenta.

-¿Ya me quieres reemplazar?-

-Sasuke-sama es irremplazable.- le dije determinada.

Y lo era, era mi primer amigo; mi mejor amigo, el súper héroe que siempre sabía qué hacer, pero entonces recordé…

-¿Estarás conmigo para siempre?-

-Siempre.-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo juro.-

El sol volvió a salir, mamá nunca lo había jurado porque sabía que tarde o temprano moriría por su enfermedad, pero Sasuke-sama lo juro… si lo juras, entonces debe de ser verdad, los grandes no mentían.

.

.

NOTAS:

Otro capítulo, esta vez desde el punto de vista de nuestra pequeña Hinata, un punto de vista simple y directo, sin muchas vueltas, al menos así me imagino el pensamiento infantil. Poquito a poquito vamos a ir viendo los pensamientos de Hinata hacia Sasuke, quizás podamos tomar este capítulo como una introducción hacia lo que será en un futuro, capítulo plano pero necesario para un correcto desarrollo de esta historia.

Bueno aquí responderé lo mejor y más decente que pueda sus comentarios, aprecio mucho su tiempo y por eso me parece una completa falta de respeto hacia ustedes no contestarles, también agradecer a todos los que comenzaron a seguir y dar favorito a esto. (T_T)/ Muchas gracias y nos leemos en otra oportunidad.

Srta. Perseidas

 **alo** **h:** gracias…aloh? Como se pronuncia?, es un honor para mí que me digas que narro bien, me esfuerzo un poquito y soy consciente de que las puedo cagar :c , espero no defraudar. :C saluditos.

 **JSMA-SasuHina:** gracias, si! Eso es una de las cosas por las que empecé a escribir otra vez, me gusta mucho un Sasuke celoso y posesivo marca Uchiha, simplemente no puedo con eso, creo que si continuo con esto todos mis Sasuke tendrán ese toque, espero no aburrir. En respuesta a tu duda Hinata tiene 8 añitos y era Sasuke que tenía 6 cuando murió su mamá. :3

 **Knicky Ouji:** No hay que comer ansias mi querida o… ¿querido? (Hay hombres que leen fics? Nunca me ha tocado ninguno) Knicky, todo a su tiempo :D si, intente hacerlo melancólico pero desde el punto de vista de alguien que no siente mucho. Nose si lo logre pero muchas gracias por comentar 3

 **jenni.4364:** me llego eso de "escritores" me consideras así? :O creo que te aprecio jajaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario jenni, intentare actualizar una vez por semanas o si puedo más, según como vayan las ideas en esta pequeña cabeza. Aio!

 **Nanouchiha:** oh si! :D yo también estoy emocionada, quiero escribir rápido y llegar a la parte cuando Hinata es más adulta :3 gracias por comentar 3

 **Hime-23:** oh muchas gracias! Necesite traducir para entenderte, es un honor que superes la barrera del idioma y me leas n.n espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo, saludos!

 **Nanami** : si me siguen diciendo que narro bien, me lo terminare creyendo: c muchas gracias nanami-chan, el desear felicidad a alguien es el mayor regalo que puedes dar :C tú también se muy feliz! :3 saluditos.

 **Anna Ov** : Gracias Anna, aquí está la continuación que querías ¿te gusto? Espero que si :O abrazo 3

 **Invitado:** espero no defraudar querido invitado :3 gracias por su comentario y ojala le haya gustado este capítulo también para seguir atrapándolo :3 la verdad yo también estoy muy intrigada con esta historia. Saludos! 3


	3. Chapter 3

III

.

.

.

Hinata había llegado como un viento fresco, como un último aliento, ese que te da fuerzas para seguir adelante. La casa respiraba con un aura nueva, mucho más vitalizada, no se sentía inmensa, sola y fría, ahora parecía un verdadero hogar.

A pesar de sus cortos 8; casi 9, años, Hinata era una niña capaz de comprenderlo todo, sin prejuicios ni pensamientos de doble moral, era buena y pura.

Me descubrí a mí mismo queriendo llegar rápido a casa para ayudarle con sus tareas o con lo que fuera, sintiéndome responsable por ella; una responsabilidad que no me desagradaba para nada. Itachi se moría por conocerla, a ambos nos había sorprendido de sobremanera la decisión de Fugaku de ayudarla en ese momento, sospechaba que era por la amistad de años con la madre de Hinata; la verdadera razón por la que soportaba a los difuntos Hyuuga.

Luego de ese altercado con Fugaku, no volví a saber de él. Tampoco es que le extrañara, había crecido sin él, así que estaba acostumbrado a su ausencia, la única persona que me importaban en esos momentos eran mi abuela, Kaede, itachi y por ultimo Hinata.

La necesidad de proteger algo del mundo exterior era increíble, casi había tenido un ataque cuando vi a Hinata llorar porque tenía miedo de no hacer amigos. Sabía que ese pobre corazón no lo soportaría, sentía lastima por ella, incluso había sopesado la idea de que estudiara desde casa, así no se tendría que exponer al mundo en ese estado de fragilidad, pero Kaede me había convencido de lo contrario, la niña necesitaba amigos, necesitaba crecer en un ambiente normal, su difunto padre se lo había negado y yo no era quien para seguir privándola del mundo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía tranquilo, mi vida estaba tomando un balance que no me esperaba, simplemente ese diminuto ser que había irrumpido en mi vida había puesto todo así; en su lugar.

Y lo agradecía…

Pasaron los meses y al fin la ceremonia de matrimonio; aunque simbólica, de itachi y Sasori se realizó, fue algo íntimo y pocas personas asistieron, era mejor así.

Kaede y la abuela lloraron todo el tiempo que duro la ceremonia, ambos novios vestían de un impecable blanco, el amor y felicidad que se profesaban con solo mirarse me hizo mirar hacia otro lado, era incómodo.

Itachi amo completamente a Hinata, ambos se hicieron amigos enseguida y la complicidad entre ellos no demoro en llegar, me gustaba verlos así, tan sonrientes y felices.

-Ahora solo faltas tú Sasuke.- mi abuela llego sonriéndome, podría imaginar que incluso tenia unos pequeños cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza canosa.

-¿Para qué abuela?- quería hacerme el desentendido, rogaba porque alguien llegara a salvarme.

-Para casarte por supuesto.- de golpe y porrazo.

Hinata que estaba a mi lado nos miró con atención, no quería comenzar aquella tan recurrente discusión con Chiyo, por lo que opte; sabiamente según yo, por callar.

-¿Sasuke-sama se casara? ¿Sasuke-sama tiene novia o novio?-

Bien lo que faltaba, aquel pequeño ser me miraba intensamente, casi podía sentir como intentaba ver dentro de mi cabeza para descifrar mis "secretos", suspire cansado.

-No Hinata, no tengo novia ni novio.-

-Pero debería.- puntualizo Chiyo.-

-¿Por qué no tienes novia ni novio Sasuke-sama?- y seguía.

-Porque no me interesa pequeña Hinata.-

-¿Si te casas nos dejaras sola a mí y a Kaede-san?-no debería de sorprenderme el trauma que le tenía Hinata a la soledad.

-Una razón más para no casarme ¿ves?- Hinata se fue conforme a comer pastel, por lo que me quedaba el peso pesado.

-Deberías de buscarte a alguien así al menos… Hinata crecerá con una figura materna.- se había pasado.

-En primer lugar yo no soy y no seré nunca el padre de Hinata, en segundo ella tiene madre y jamás se me ocurría reemplazarla y en tercero no me buscaría mujer por algo tan egoísta como utilizarla para madre sustituta, espero que respetes mi decisión abuela, yo no me casare.-

No le di tiempo a que dijera nada, me fui en busca de mi hermano que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él.

-La abuela aún insiste ¿no?- parecía hasta divertido.

-Dijo que debería de buscarle mamá a Hinata ¿puedes creerlo?- yo al menos, estaba escandalizado.

-No lo tomes a mal Sasuke, la abuela esta vieja y cree que las formas antiguas son las mejores, ella se casó sin amor y término queriendo al abuelo.-

-Ella.- aclare.- yo no podría y ya no quiero hablar más del asunto, solo tengo 18 itachi.-

-Bien… ¿Cómo te trata la vida de padre?- supongo que mi cara de horror le hizo reír porque todos los presentes posaron su atención en nosotros al escuchar la escandalosa risa de itachi.- perdón, perdón no lo resistí…- volviendo a su máscara de seriedad sutil.- supe que peleaste con Fugaku, no deberías de pelear Sasuke, sabes que está mal.

-No pude evitarlo.-

-Fugaku… bueno él, ya sabes cómo quedo luego de la muerte de mamá, no lo culpo la verdad, ella era su todo, la amaba mucho más de lo que a nosotros dos juntos.

-Sí…

-Ya encontraras a alguien hermano, puede ser donde menos lo esperas, sino veme a mi.-

Y tenía razón el desgraciado, pero era algo mucho más complicado que solo "no encontrar a la indicada", estaba el hecho de que yo no quería encontrarla, no quería enamorarme, no ansiaba eso que todos buscaban, para mí era prácticamente como ponerme una soga al cuello, un pasaje al cementerio. Mi vida era fácil con la gente que tenía hasta ahora, si alguna vez estuve falto de cariño, Hinata había llegado a suplir esa parte por lo que ¿Qué más podía pedir?

No quería nada, no lo necesitaba.

Era feliz como estaba…

Y los años pasaron… de haber sabido lo que se me venía, hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por que el tiempo se detuviera ahí, en esos otoños eternos y tranquilos.

Hinata cursaba sexto de primaria, era su último año y estaba lleno de expectativas, yo por mi parte estaba a punto de culminar la carrera y eso hacía que la población femenina me acosara con mayor ímpetu al ser posible que no me volvieran a ver; palabras dichas por el idiota de amigo que tenía, la verdad no me había planteado el futuro, no me interesaba, no le encontraba nada provechoso.

Como alumno destacado de la carrera, muchas ofertas de trabajo me habían llegado, tanto de prácticas muy bien pagadas y de puestos de trabajo con años de contrato por delante. Quizás lo único que tenía claro, era el tener la necesidad de permanecer en Tokio, por Hinata claro está, ella necesitaba estabilidad y una mudanza no le vendría bien ahora que estaba por terminar una etapa y comenzar otra.

Hinata… ella no cambiaba, seguía siendo la misma niña madura, silenciosa y delicada que conocí hace casi 4 años atrás, la partida de su madre la había vuelto consiente de su entorno y podía decir orgulloso y sin miedo a equivocarme, de que era una niña buena. Nos habíamos vuelto; con el paso del tiempo, inseparables amigos, me sentía como un hermano mayor, jamás como un padre ya que ese lugar no me correspondía, pero era agradable. Muchas veces la iba a ver a sus presentaciones de gimnasia artística, a las obras del colegio, a las reuniones de padres y apoderados las cuales eran una molestia por las madres que no tenían reparo en insinuarse, se sentía verdaderamente bien que alguien confiara en ti e intentaba corresponderle; confiando en ella.

Muchas veces le hablaba de mí día a día, le contaba cómo me sentía con respecto a las mujeres, a la vida, pedía su opinión en ciertos casos, era mi manera de retribuirle; según yo, la paz que me entregaba. Salíamos a menudo a donde fuera que nos llevara un metro o una bicicleta… yo era su cómplice, me contaba de los niños que se le confesaban, de sus amigas y de cómo las extrañaría, de cómo planeaba conseguir un cupo de una secundaria que tuviera relación con la gimnasia, de su madre; siempre de su madre, cada pequeño detalle era crucial para ella, eran tantas las noches que conversábamos hasta tarde que de vez en cuando terminaba durmiendo conmigo; algo parecido a lo que yo hacía con itachi.

Jamás paso por mi mente que mis acciones desencadenarían tales problemas, nunca pensé que la lastimaría tanto, a esa niña pequeña y frágil que no había hecho otra cosa que confiar… pero ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Correr? ¿Afrontar? Toda la tranquilidad que con tanto recelo cuidaba se esfumo…

¿Por qué no podía pensar que fue un arrebato por la edad? ¿Por qué no decir que solo era una niña? ¿Un impulso?... porque yo sabía que no, acciones, momentos, miradas… todo indicaba que si, Hinata…

Mi pequeña Hinata…

 _¿A dónde te has ido?_

NOTAS

Ya, me dio pena lo último, quizás porque estoy escuchando una canción que les recomiendo buscar! Se llama "Sweat" y es de RY-X, quizás si tuviera que hacer una banda sonora de este fics, esa canción seria el tema principal.

Sasuke estaba mucho más en sintonía con el mundo gracias a Hinata, siento que se había reconciliado consigo mismo por ser tan alejado como lo era antes nose ¿Qué opinan? En el próximo capítulo veremos que paso, me estoy planeando todo, pero no quería dejarlas más de una semana sin capitulo así que este capítulo fue para que queramos mucho más a Sasuke, yo en lo personal lo amo.

BUSQUEN LA CANCION!

Srta. Perseidas

 **Knicky Ouji** **:** siempre llevaremos en el corazón a Hinata T_T jajaja lo siento era solo por el nombre y mis desvaríos de toda la vida :c saluditos Knicky-chan.

 **RankaxAlto:** pues me alegro a que te hayas animado a entrar a este mundito :3 gracias por leer y comentar :3 nos leemos.

 **jenni.4364** **:** jenni-chan! Que gusto saber de ti, no había pensado en ese hexágono pero seguro será interesante ponerle un poco de ají al asunto :3 que malas que somos, saluditos y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, cualquier recomendación será bien recibida.

 **shiro5580** **:** reconozcamos que un Sasuke tosco es sexy :3 jajá, pero dado que tenemos una Hinata pequeña, que trauma para esa niña tener que crecer con alguien así :O tendremos a un Sasuke feliz en algún momento lo prometo :C

 **Andrea:** Gracias, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado esta propuesta :3 saludos Andrea.

 **Nanami:** jaja si lo del perro me dio risa, Sasuke siempre con su tacto que le caracteriza :D ojala que este capítulo te haya gustado :O gracias por seguir esta historia Nanami-chan saluditos n.n

 **Ángel maría 15** **:** ¡qué bueno! n.n yo estoy emocionada por el hecho de que les haya gustado, la continuare hasta el final no te preocupes : C lo prometo.

 **Nekiri-chan** **:** cuando me anda mal el internet duele en lo profundo del alma :C es lo que se siente! T-T/ :3 quizás cuente la historia de amor de esos dos algún día :3 es sexy jaja es que nose, Deidara es tan efusivo, necesitaba a alguien serio y demandante (ya me entiendes e.e) jiji saluditos nekiri-chan!


	4. Chapter 4

IV

.

.

.

Muchas cosas habían pasado a lo largo de mi corta vida, quizás si me pusiera a contarlas todas y cada una de ellas no terminaría nunca, estaba esa vez que mi vestido favorito de mancho con un helado de chocolate; algo difícil de sacar según Kaede-san, también cuando me caí en el colegio y algunas niñas se rieron de mí, la muerte de mi madre era algo que no superaría nunca pero que sin embargo había sabido llevar, y es que me había estado preparando para ese momento desde hacía años, pero uno nunca esta cien por ciento preparada para esas cosas ¿verdad?, esa vez que caí de un árbol intentando probarle a los chicos que las niñas podíamos hacer igual cosas que ellos; aún en vestido… y estaba esto.

Sasuke-sama era una persona muy buena, era serio, callado y le gustaba mucho la tranquilidad, eso se sabía, era algo así como una verdad universal, como que el sol sale todos los días, siempre era bueno conmigo, me compraba mi helado favorito, se sabía mi cumpleaños y mis colores especiales, le gustaba que le contara como era mi día a día en el colegio e incluso varias veces por semana me iba a buscar en bicicleta, a Sasuke-sama no le gustaban mucho los autos; me lo había dicho una vez.

Por esas buscadas al colegio fue que varias niñas comenzaron a pedirme que las invitara a casa a jugar, al principio no entendía porque hasta que Ino-chan me dijo; muy enojada, por cierto que era porque Sasuke-sama era extremadamente guapo y todas querían ser la novia de Sasuke-sama.

Yo no sabía esto, hasta hace poco, Ino-chan me mostro una revista de modelos, la gran mayoría se parecía mucho a Sasuke-sama, era lo que se llamaba "canon de belleza masculino" y luego de un par de días observándolo, tenía razón… Sasuke-sama era guapo.

El tiempo pasó, ese día me había ido temprano, era un buen día según yo, Sasuke-sama se había ido mucho antes que yo a la universidad, tenía un trabajo importante que entregar y debía de hablar con algunos profesores así que Kaede-san me llevo amablemente a la escuela, no me gustaba irme sola, aunque muchas niñas lo hacían, yo no era igual. El receso más largo de la jordana llegó, planeaba irme a comer mi bento a las bancas junto con Ino-chan, hasta que un niño de la clase 5to B me detuvo, no recordaba su nombre pero era amable conmigo y siempre me saludaba.

-h-Hinata-san… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- ¿necesitaría ayuda? Bien, me gustaba ayudar.

-Claro… ¿Cómo te llamas?- el niño pareció sorprendido por mi pregunta, pero Sasuke-sama me había enseñado que ante la duda, uno debe ser directo y consultarla lo antes posible antes de que ocasione problemas.- lo siento, eres de 5to B ¿cierto?...

-¡Si! Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara.-

-mucho gusto Gaara.- le sonreí tratando de darle valor, Sasuke-sama decía que pedir ayuda es mucho más difícil de lo que de verdad parecía.- ¿y bien?

-me gustas Hinata-san… -¿gustar? ¿Algo así como al helado de pistacho?-

-oh… gracias Gaara-san.- le sonreí, era agradable gustarle a alguien, a mí me gustaba el pistacho, los rollos de canela y la gimnasia.-

-entonces… ¿serás mi novia?-

-¿eh? - ¿novia? ¿Eso no era de adultos? ¿Amor? ¿Gustar…?- ¿me amas?...- no entendía, estaba confundida, debía de consultarle muchas cosas a Sasuke-sama… los adultos siempre saben las respuestas a todo.

-n-no yo… -

-pero para ser novios me debes de amar sino ¿Cómo?- eran demasiadas preguntas ¿debería de anotarlas para que no se me olvidaran?- lo siento Gaara-san, si no me amas no puedo ser tu novia.-

Sasuke-sama se rió mucho de mis conclusiones, para luego decirme que estaba muy bien, que sin amor no podías ser novia de alguien, menos de alguien que no conocías, Sasuke-sama era agradable.

-Sasuke-sama me gustas.- le dije sonriendo.- eres un helado de pistacho echo persona.-

-¿debería de sentirme alagado?- me alboroto los cabellos de paso.- usted también me gusta pequeña Hinata.-

Gaara-san nunca más volvió a mencionar aquello, ahora éramos compañeros de curso, era el último año en primaria y se respiraba un aire de adultez.

Un día vino una mujer, se llamaba sakura y tenía un hermoso cabello rosado, alegando ser una amiga de Sasuke-sama, mi corazón se agito al momento, ¿es que Sasuke-sama tenía otra amiga? ¿Yo no era la única? Había pensado que si, con su desagrado para con las mujeres…

Kaede-san la atendió en la cocina y le dio un té, nunca había venido nadie cercano a Sasuke-sama a la casa así que a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentir curiosidad ¿Cómo sería Sasuke-sama afuera? ¿Cambiaría mucho?

-me llamo Hinata, mucho gusto sakura-san.- la salude formalmente, ella me enojaba.

-eres tan adorable ¿Cuántos años tienes hina-chan?- yo no era nada suyo, ¿Por qué tratarme tan amigablemente?

-cumpliré 12 pronto sakura-san- ¿faltaría mucho para que llegara Sasuke-sama? Había prometido ayudarme con una maqueta.-

-¿iras a la secundaria a la que Sasuke-kun?-

-aún no lo sé, pero Sasuke-sama vera eso, él sabe lo que es mejor para mi.- me pareció notar un cierto deje de asombro en aquella mujer, no le entendía de todas formas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo bajar rápidamente de mi silla, Sasuke-sama estaba de vuelta. Siempre le recibía con una sonrisa y un abrazo, cada día parecía más cansado.

-bienvenido a casa Sasuke-sama.- Sentí como le elevaba del suelo para darme su tan característico abrazo, era muy alto.

-¿te has portado bien Hinata?-

-hola Sasuke-kun…- el ambiente ameno paso inmediatamente a uno tenso, Sasuke-sama se había molestado por la intrusa; como mi subconsciente la llamaba ahora.

-vete sakura, no permito que nadie ajeno a la familia entre a esta casa.- le dijo cortante abriendo la puerta para que ella se marchara.

-p-pero Sasuke-kun… vine a verte…-

-has pasado la línea, si vuelves a aparecerte por acá te pondré una restricción policial ¿entendiste?- me bajo cuidadosamente y me escondió detrás de su gran espalda.-

-lo siento… -sakura-san estaba llorando.- yo-yo estaba desesperada… nunca me cuentas nada, no s-se nada sobre ti… -

-largo, Kaede-san por favor, escolte a esta mujer fuera de las propiedades Uchiha, queda prohibida su entrada.- e inmediatamente Sasuke-sama se marchó a su estudio.- Hinata.

Le seguí rápidamente, echándole una última vez a sakura, estaba devastada.

-¿te dijo algo esa mujer?- aún estaba molesto, se notaba en la tensión en sus hombros, en su mirada dura y sus manos empuñadas.-

-n-no… me pregunto mi nombre y mi edad, mera formalidad Sasuke-sama… ¿Quién es ella?-

-una lunática.- callo con cansancio en su asiento.- se empeña en que sea su novio, que la necesito… etc., etc… es tan cansina, simplemente hoy paso todos los limites.-

-l-lo siento… no sabíamos Sasuke-sama.-

-se empeña en decir que necesito ayuda, que estoy solo… me siento cansado Hinata.- aquello me ofendió ¿Sasuke-sama solo? ¿Ayuda? Aquella mujer no sabía nada de él, no entendía nada de su personalidad y venia aquí ¿a qué? ¿A entrometerse así como así? Lo había alterado, comprendí entonces que para Sasuke-sama, su hogar era su refugio, su lugar en donde ser él mismo.

-Sasuke-sama no está solo, me tiene a mi… -le mire determinada.- n-nunca dejare a Sasuke-sama.-

-¿ves? Sakura está loca, yo tengo a una pequeña Hinata que me acompañara siempre.- su sonrisa…

Su sonrisa era una de las cosas más bellas y tranquilizadoras que yo había visto, era como una mañana de navidad. Algo dentro de mí se removió, mi corazón dio un par de saltos a contemplarlo…

¿Qué era?..

En ese momento no lo entendía, ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños podría haberlo pensando, pero esas cosas no se controla como decía Ino-chan, de no ser por ella jamás lo habría descubierto, no sabía si deberle algo o no.

Ino-chan estaba más que obsesionada con nuestro querido amigo Kiba-kun, para ese entonces ya estábamos a un mes de terminar la primaria, se respiraba ese ambiente de despedida, de final.

Kiba-kun… bueno él siempre estaba su mundo, era un fiel amante de los animales y cada vez que podía recogía alguno, llevándose a Ino-chan en el proceso en cuestiones de alojo, ella no le podía decir que no.

-tengo salpullido en toda la espalda hina.- se quejaba mi rubia amiga.- de haber sabido que era tan duro querer a Kiba jamás me habría fijado en él.- decía enojada mientras miraba al castaño por la ventana, él jugaba con un cachorro. - ¿es que no es perfecto?

-Kiba-kun ciertamente es muy amable.-

-no le cambiaría nada.- un pequeño sonrojo se posó en sus redondas mejillas.- nunca le diré que me gusta, no quiero que cambie, me gusta así… ¿crees que sea un poco masoquista? Aunque no sé qué pasaría si el llegara con otra chica de repente-

Ino-chan era la persona más madura que había conocido a parte de Sasuke-sama, tenía una hermana mayor que la aconsejaba en "temas del corazón" como le decía ella, a pesar de sus 12 años sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba; según yo, era una total adulta.

Al pensar en que Sasuke-sama pudiera llegar con alguien; como la pelirrosa intrusa, mi corazón dio un vuelco, asustado. No quería, yo quería que Sasuke-sama estuviera para siempre conmigo, que me contara historias, que comiera conmigo, que saliéramos a pasear todos los fines de semana; como hasta ahora, para siempre.

Yo quería a Sasuke-sama, lo quería de verdad, ese tipo de cariño por el que lo quieres como novio, como esposo…

-lo amo.- sin darme cuenta lo había dicho en voz alta, pero Ino-chan estaba tan enfrascada viendo a Kiba-kun que poco le importaba lo que dijera.

Una especie de liberación, eso fue lo que sentí, como mi corazón se movía rápido y sin parar ni por un segundo, mi estómago se estrujo por las cosquillas que sentía, mis manos sudaban y me sentí dichosa, me sentía linda, yo tenía alguien a quien amar también, alguien que me cuidaba, que me quería.

No medí las consecuencias de mis sentimientos, no pensé que dolería tanto después, en ese momento solo fui feliz, porque me sentía más grande, más madura… a pesar de mis 12 años me sentí mujer.

De haber sabido jamás lo hubiese dicho, jamás una sola palabra hubiese salido por mi boca, me hubiese cortado la lengua, me hubiese obligado a olvidar cualquier cosa más que mi nombre…

Pasaron dos semanas de mi mortal descubrimiento, de ese que me iba a hacer morir y volver a nacer innumerables veces, me sentía tan nerviosa cuando Sasuke-sama me hablaba, cuando se me acercaba siempre tan imponente, tan apuesto… tan él. Muchas veces me le quedaba viendo, otras tantas me escabullía a su cuarto en la madrugada solo para verlo despertar… era perfecto…

Si tan solo no hubiese hablado…

Esa noche Sasuke-sama llego tarde, agotado y cansado de todo un día estudiando y preparando su preciada tesis final, esa que según él lo haría libre… ¿libre para qué? No quería saber. Y paso…

Sacando sus libros de aquel bolso, cayó al suelo una carta, una carta que tome sin permiso y la leí, todo mientras él se preparaba algo para comer; Kaede-san ya se había ido a dormir. Un entumecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, algo frio y desagradable, mi pecho se agito en angustia… era una carta de amor, una como las que le escribía Ino-chan a Kiba-kun…

-¿Qué haces Hinata?- mis manos sin querer habían comenzado a temblar, Sasuke-sama tenía una novia, y no lo había dicho, Sasuke-sama había mentido.- oh… eso, siempre meten unas cuantas todos los días, busca y probablemente encontrar unas tres más… son tan fastidiosas.

Pero yo le escuchaba a medias, yo había reventando en llanto, porque él podía irse, porque él podía dejarme… y eso yo no lo quería, dolía y dolía mucho la mera posibilidad de que él se alejara, que se fuera como mamá se había ido, de golpe y sin mayores explicaciones.

-¿Qué pasa?- una angustia tan poderosa, tan estúpida e irracional se apodero de mí, lloraba y no había nada que pudiera calmarme ¿Cómo solo una gota puede echar al desmadre todo?

Sasuke-sama se había acercado lo suficiente como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, depositando su mano en mi cabeza mientras preguntaba que sucedía, que no entendía el porqué de mi llanto, que no sabría a menos que le dijera que me pasaba y así él podría solucionarlo, porque él lo solucionaría…

El siempre arreglaba todo.

Arreglaría esa opresión en mi pecho, esos nervios, esas mariposas en mi estómago, ese sudor…

-te quiero.- mi cuerpo temblaba, mi corazón se partiría en cualquier instante…

-yo también te quiero Hinata, ahora dime ¿Qué diablos sucede?- no, él no entendía, él no entendía que yo de verdad le quería, negué con la cabeza.

Debía de hacerle entender…

-y-yo te quiero Sasuke-sama.- le plante cara, aun hipando por el llanto, aún tan débil por lo abrumador de aquellas emociones tan adultas.-

-yo tam-

Con un movimiento torpe, con mi cara húmeda y pegajosa por las lágrimas, con la honestidad siempre por delante tal y como a Sasuke-sama le gustaba… le bese, el que estuviera sentado ayudaba mucho, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, su barba picaba y el olor a su perfume me embetuno los sentidos, mi cuerpo se volvió gelatina y por esa fracción de segundo, fui feliz, ese era mi lugar.

Todo acabo cuando él me separo y con aquel hermoso rostro me miraba con horror y asco, no lo soporte, no debía de ser así, ¿Por qué no pensé en esto?

-te amo Sasuke-sama…

Todo en silencio, tan incómodo que no lo pude soportar, él no había dicho nada, él ni siquiera me miraba… Salí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi habitación, sintiéndome estúpida por no pensar en aquello, por sentirme mujer cuando ni siquiera había tenido mi primera menstruación, cuando para él siempre seria la pequeña y tranquila Hinata, una niña… como su hermana menor.

¿Por qué no había pensado en nada? ¿Era tan estúpida como para creer que él estaría ahí? ¿Qué serian novios, se casarían y tendrían una vida feliz?... si, era así de estúpida…

 _Por dios Hinata que solo eres una niña…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

NOTAS

Oh dios mío, no puedo creer que lo esté haciendo, tengo que decirle que al menos tenia meses con esta idea en mi cabeza, con esa escena de la "confesión de Hinata" como tal, me muero por escribir lo que piensa Sasuke de todo esto, ¿les gusto? Si dios me lo permite, dentro de la próxima semana estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo, justo ahora comencé el sexto semestre de mi carrera así que tiempo para escribir no tengo mucho, pero tengo pensando andar con mi portátil así a cada ratito que tenga escribiré :D una consulta: quería agregarle lemmon al asunto, en un principio era así la idea pero no lo sé ¿Qué les parece? Mucho más adelante por supuesto :3 mi mente pervertida ya comienza a trabajar, pero nose, de ustedes dependerá.

Saludos.

Srta. Perseidas

 **Fadebila:** ¿te ha gustado? Oh muchas gracias por comentar, aprecio mucho el tiempo que se toman en dejar sus opiniones :D saluditos.

 **xiomey uchiha hyuga:** si! Quiero seguir! :D a todo lo que pueda y más, gracias por comentar y haberte sumado a esta historia :3 saluditos! 3

 **angel maria 15:** yo quiero llegar rápido a la parte en la que Hinata esa mas adulta e/e pero bueno, todo es un proceso jajaja saluditos angel-chan! 3

 **shiro5580:** shiro-chan no te enojes porfavor :c jajaja aquí la continuación ¿te gusto? :O cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida :C 3 saluditos. PD: ciertamente son unos personajes muy solos :c

 **Gilda:** has dicho lo justo y necesario para hacerme sentir feliz Gilda-chan, gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me alegra el día saber que hay gente a la que le gusta como escribo y mis historias, pronto subiré otras pero por el momento quisiera avanzar más esta :3 saluditos y espero saber pronto de ti n.n aio!

 **Knicky Ouji :** jaja sí! Algo así, como con lo que paso con sus padres y esas cosas, pero creo que es más porque está acostumbrado de una forma y los cambios le alteran, los cambios son malos. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo Knicky-chan, siempre es un placer saber lo que piensas jaja saludos! n.n

 **2yc1:** hay ya somos dos!, yo igual soy fan de esta historia y de esta pareja en sí, me gusta mucho :D gracias por comentar n.n espero este capítulo te haya gustado saludos!

 **Kitsune Helena** : gracias por unirte Kitsune-chan :D si, son muy solitarios, hasta me siento mal por hacerlos sufrir de esta forma :O ¿me iré al infierno? Intente hacer este un poco más largo, pase las 2mil palabras :3 jajaja saluditos n.n


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su vida pasaba en cámara lenta, todos aquellos momentos preciados se iban manchando de algo parecido a la vergüenza, si… era un monstruo.

Porque a pesar de haber permanecido en silencio, porque a pesar de no haberla detenido cuando se marchó corriendo hacia su habitación echa un desastre…

Suspiro observando los vestigios de una noche arruinada, estaba enfermo y por ello se iría al maldito infierno del que nunca debió de haber salido, porque ¿A quién quería engañar? A Hinata le podía mentir quizás, al mundo sin dudarlo, pero a él… a él no me podía hacerse tonto con algo tan significativo como aquello.

Porque por esa milésima de segundo, lo disfruto, quiso seguir, era como haber descubierto el mayor tesoro sobre la faz de la tierra y que este le perteneciera por derecho, y oh Dios, se sentía tan bien, tan descaradamente bien…

Quizás tendría que sacar una hora con un psiquiatra.

Sus pequeños y fríos labios, su rostro bañado en lágrimas, su cuerpo tan pequeño y nervioso, todo aquello era su culpa quizás si no hubiese sido tan amable con ella, si no le hubiese mimado en cada pequeña rareza, esto no tendría por qué estar pasando.

Pero pasaba, y había que afrontarlo, ¿De qué forma? No tenía idea, no quería alejarse a pesar de que esa era la solución más decente y humanamente aceptable, no quería dejarla sola frente a un mundo capaz de devorarla, quería cuidarla y seguir mimándola hasta que fuera tan grande que le exigiera que no lo hiciera. ¿Por qué se tenía que complicar todo así? Y no era de nadie más la culpa que suya, se sentía tan miserable.

Podría haberle dicho que no, podría haberle dicho que no la quería de la misma forma, que jamás funcionaria, que era una niña por el amor a Dios, que se sacara esas ideas absurdas sobre el amor de la cabeza… pero no, se había callado, había callado tantas respuestas buenas como malas, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me motivo a aquello? ¿El quererla tanto hasta el punto de no quererle romper aquella ilusión? Podría decir que era producto de la edad, podría decir que solo fue una arrebato del momento, de sus desesperación por no quedar sola, pero sabía muy en el fondo que no, que Hinata no funcionaba así, era tan honesta y directa para hacer las cosas que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que mintiera y que solo fuera por estar confundida.

Si ella decía amarle, entonces era verdad.

Era el ser humano más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra, porque lo disfruto, porque a pesar de sentir culpa, miedo y dolor por aquella dulce niña, por su parte sintió placer y una calidez en su pecho que jamás habría experimentado de no ser ella.

El que alguien le quisiera de esa forma, y el que ese alguien sea Hinata…

Y eso era lo que preocupaba, aquella aceptación y hasta felicidad por los sentimientos de esta niña, sentía miedo ¿acaso sentía lo mismo por ella? Y volvía a repetirse a mí mismo que estaba enfermo, condenado… un maldito psicópata. ¿Qué diría su hermano de esto? ¿Lo culparía? Y con justa razón.

Llevaba más tiempo del necesario encerrado en esa habitación, su té ya estaba frío, tampoco tenía ningún vicio a donde pudiera escapar; como el maldito cobarde que era, ¿Kaede habría escuchado el escándalo que armo Hinata? ¿Se habría dormido ella ya? Estas y muchas más preguntas circulaban errantes por esa mente perturbada, dañada y exquisitamente solitaria.

No podía condenarla a vivir al lado de un monstruo, algo tan puro y gentil no puede jamás ser profanado por un ser repugnante como lo era él.

La decisión estaba tomada, se iría, huiría, si tenía que privarse del contacto amable y tranquilizador de aquella niña para salvarla de sí mismo entonces lo haría, se auto exiliaría de su presencia y la obligaría a olvidarle, el tiempo, el amigo tiempo… era el único capaz de ayudarle.

Siempre valoro aquella parte racional suya, su hermano le reprochaba bastante el hecho de ser un insensible, pero a secretamente esa parte de sí mismo le encantaba. Era lo mejor, se convenció, si seguía ahí al final terminaría haciendo un locura…

El día llegó y con ello una promesa de reivindicación con el mundo, haría las cosas bien; como siempre intento hacerlo, pero es que era tan fácil, tan malditamente fácil aquella convivencia con esa niña, extrañaría sus silencios, la paz que transmitía, su comunicación, extrañaría esas cenas, esas conversaciones cómplices…

Extrañaría un mundo a Hinata.

Le explicaría todo a su hermano cuando estuviera lejos, no soportaría ver su cara de decepción. Con ese pensamiento en mente llamo para comprar un pasaje con destino a Estados Unidos, su tesis estaba entregada, presentada y en proceso de ser aprobada, y planeaba, todo el tiempo que estuviera lejos, sacar el doctorado, quizás si lo utilizaba como excusa podría funcionar, dejaría a todos conformes… felices dentro de lo posible.

-¿Te vas?...- aquella pequeña voz rota le calo hondo, debía de hacer todo esto fácil para ella, debía de dejarla feliz.-

-Así es pequeña Hinata…- le sonrió como pudo.- Debo de especializarme aún mas.-

-¿Te vas a estudiar? ¿No puedes hacerlo acá?...- el sonido del cierre de la maleta corto el aire, no era una opción.

-Me temo que no pequeña… - la inspecciono por vez primera, tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos hinchados y parecía a punto de romper en llanto, sabía que el verla seria su perdición.- ven.

Y como si de magia se tratase, Hinata sonrió y corrió hacia el refugiándose en sus brazos, era tan pequeña que le llegaba hasta el estómago, ¿Cómo permitirse dejarla sola? Pero debía de hacerlo, debía dejar que creciera sin él, él solo complicaba las cosas.

-¿Te portaras bien? ¿Harás todas las tareas?... –sintió esa pequeña cabeza moverse en señal de aceptación. –Eres una buena niña-

-¿Cuándo volverás?... ¿Sasuke-sama?-

-Cuando termine el doctorado, es una gran oportunidad.- le sonrió triste, se vendrían unos años muy solos.

-¿y eso cuándo será?

-No lo sé.-

-¿Te vas porque te amo?- aquella pregunta le tomo desprevenido, debía recordarse constantemente el poco filtro que tenía Hinata con sus sentimientos, aquellas palabras parecieron hacer eco dentro de la habitación.-

-No… volveré ¿bueno? te traeré un lindo regalo y ese té que tanto le gusta a Kaede, cuídala y a la abuela también…-

-cuenta conmigo.- ¿Cómo es que esa niña podía llegar a ser tan madura? Simplemente porque era Hinata, el circunstancias de la vida la habían moldado así, de cierta forma era triste.

-deberías de ir a alistarte para el colegio, se te hará tarde.-

-¿podremos ir a despedirnos con Kaede-san?- no había pensado en eso, sería demasiado duro, no… prefería que no.

-claro, lo hablaremos cuando regreses.- sería mejor dejarle una carta, era egoísta de su parte no querer esa despedida, pero simplemente no la soportaría, ya era demasiada la carga que se llevaba, no quería ver a Hinata llorar por su causa una vez más.

-bien… nos vemos Sasuke-sama.-

Y la niña salto para abrazar a aquel adulto desesperado y triste, y aquel adulto le abrazo como si la vida se le fuese en ello, un pequeño beso fue depositado en su frente y luego aquel pequeño cuerpo cálido salió corriendo por la puerta sin percatarse de los ojos líquidos de Sasuke.

.

.

 _Si hubiese sabido que aquella sería la última vez que vería a Sasuke-sama… me habría tirado a besarle como no sabía que se hacía…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

NOTAS

Es cortito, pero ¿Qué más se le puede agregar a una despedida? La verdad escribí todo eso solo por el pensamiento de Hinata al final, no me culpen u_u tengo ciertas ideas raras que a veces funcionan… Estuve enfermita, por eso no he actualizado, y mañana tengo exámenes; si lo sé, soy de las desafortunadas que tiene clases los sábados.

Referente al capítulo ¿Les gusto? Me encanta este Sasuke tan triste y serio, lo siento resignado a un futuro solitario. Consulta de interés público… ¿A quién ponemos como rival de Sasuke? Digo, él se va por Hinata, así que hay que ponerle sal a esa herida. ¡Se abren las votaciones! ¿Seguimos con Gaara? ¿Agregamos otro? ¿Lo cambiamos? Se puede hacer tanto que me confunde.

Srta. Perseidas

 **Fadebila** : Aww muchas gracias, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado esa confesión, Hinata es una picara n.n saluditos!

 **Tokeijikake no Orenji:** Lo encuentro tan lindo a él, pero aún no me he visto la película así que no sé cómo es su personalidad u.u muchas gracias por unirte a esa historia :3 cualquier sugerencia, duda, consulta etc. Será muy bienvenida. 3

 **MichelleUchiha:** Aquí la continuamos señorita ¿le gusto? :O espero que sí, gracias por comentar, nose yo encontré tan tierno a Sasuke en este capítulo :c muero de amor jaja saluditos!

 **shiro5580:** jajaja senpai, siempre me alegra leer tus comentario shiro-chan, Hinata es una picara e.e la sorpresa no era mucha porque les tengo el tremendo spoiler en el Summary :c lo siento, pero vamos progresando :c saluditos shiro-chan espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Aio! 3

 **Gilda:** Gracias T_T que suerte es lo que más necesito para terminar la maldita carrera, gracias por tus ánimos Gilda-chan n_n todo se puede :C saluditos!

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_.VI._

 _._

 _._

" _Espero puedas perdonarme, nunca fue mi intención despedirme, las despedidas son muy tristes ¿verdad? Volveré lo prometo, se feliz pequeña Hinata"_

 _._

 _._

Aquella pequeña nota dejada ese día por él, se la sabia de memoria, conocía cada curva, cada espacio en donde se recargo con mayor fuerza la tinta, cada palabra cuidadosamente puesta, la promesa escrita; y vaya que se la repetía a sí misma cada vez que no le veía, era su cable a tierra, lo que le mantenía firme y le permitía continuar con una sonrisa cada día. Él volvería, él no mentía.

Dejo aquel papel sobre la mesita de noche, le tranquilizaba el saberla ahí, a su alcance. No había hablado con él desde que se fue, hacía dos años, sabía que estaba bien por Itachi-kun pero nada más que eso. En el fondo sentía un poco de resentimiento por dejarla así de sola, quizás las últimas palabras que le dijo no habían sido las más apropiadas para la ocasión, pero ¿Qué más se podía esperar de ella? De solo recordar aquellos acontecimientos le hacían morir de vergüenza.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan osada?

Era mejor dejar esos pensamientos atrás, no le servían de nada ahora. Se levantó agradeciendo lo frió del suelo, y con pasos de bailarina se dirigió al baño para asearse y alistarse para el día.

Suspiro ante su reflejo, aún no se acostumbraba a los cambios que su cuerpo comenzaba a dar, quizás nunca se acostumbraría, estaba tan acostumbrada al bajo perfil que simplemente aquel cuerpo tan llamativo sentía que no le pertenecía, y según Kaede-san, aún faltaba mucho por crecer. La adultez no le parecía tan agradable ahora.

Tomo un desayuno quemado rápido y salió deprisa hacia la secundaria a la cual asistía, Kaede-san había estado especialmente distraída ese día, y cualquier cosa que aquella noble anciana estuviera pensando; no sería nada bueno, especialmente si esto conllevaba a quemar un desayuno a prueba de todo, como lo era unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado y un vaso de zumo.

-Quizás quiera matar a la vecina…-

-Lo dudo, si quieres matar a alguien lo mejor sería actuar normal los días antes.-

Aquella voz grave le sobresalto, tenía aquella costumbre de decir pensamientos en voz alta, usualmente incoherentes para quien la escuchase, pero aquella persona ya estaba acostumbrada, años de observarla le habían enseñado muchas más cosas sobre aquella bella jovencita de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar.

-Gaara-san.- saludo cortésmente Hinata, dirigiéndole un asentimiento de cabeza al pelirrojo que le miraba con atención.

-Buenos días Hyuga-san.-

A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocidos y que ambos se consideraban prácticamente amigos, el protocolo era algo que le caracterizaba a ambos, se sentían cómodos tratándose de esa manera y Gaara no estaba especialmente interesado en que eso cambiara, al menos por el momento.

En el fondo, se sentía un poco intimidado por la madurez inalcanzable que proyectaba aquella chica, en su mente aún revoloteaban los sucesos ocurridos en primaria y en su primera confesión fallida… quizás si ahora le preguntase, sabría que responderle.

Y es que ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cada persona a su alrededor era inevitablemente atraída hacia ella, a esa belleza etérea, a ese comportamiento errante, despistado, ausente de un mundo que le miraba ansioso. La veía cuando danzaba, presa de su propio universo, canciones que solo ella entendía, la veía cuando pintaba, cosas inexplicables y que mucho sentido en un mundo crudo y real no se hallaba, la veía cuando tocaba el piano, reproduciendo sonidos aleatorios, acompañándolo de su voz disonante… Hinata era arte, con sus ropas sueltas, su cabello alborotado, ese brillo fulminante en esos ojos perla… una luna alumbrada por un sol ausente.

¿Quién sería aquel sol? ¿Él podía serlo? ¿Se le permitiría?

No lo sabía, y no tenía prisa por averiguarlo, tiempo a tiempo, el presente era algo tan frágil que era mejor disfrutarlo, tenía tantos desvaríos como aquella señorita la cual ahora caminaba a su lado ajena a cualquier realidad, por el momento se sentía feliz de poder caminar a su lado, de saludarla cada mañana con una reverencia, de las conversaciones banales y las preguntas con improbables respuestas que le hacia Hinata.

-Ino-san ha estado extrañamente callada estos días ¿Se encuentra enferma?-

-No, se le ha declarado el chico al que ama y no está contenta por ello.- noto un dejo de diversión en el tono siempre tranquilo de la joven.

-Temo no comprender… Ino-san es una persona divertida.- y vaya que lo era, divertida y extraña.

-Lo es, supongo que es algo así como llevar tanto tiempo deseando comer un chocolate, y sorpresivamente te lo regalan… temes abrirlo pues si se comienza algo inevitablemente se acaba… debe de ser muy triste que se termine el chocolate.-

Quizás eso pasaba con él también. Siempre era interesante hablar con ella, nunca sabía que podía descubrir de sí mismo, y aquel temor a que algo acabe por el solo hecho de comenzar era válido y hasta cierto punto estúpido; un no nazcas porque morirás en toda la cara. Ella era un ser increíble.

-Ino-san debe de aprender a superar aquellos miedos ¿no cree?- sus miradas se encontraron, algo parecido a cosquillas fue lo que sintió en el estómago en ese momento.

-Lo mismo pienso yo, los cobardes mueren muchas veces antes de su verdadera muerte; los valientes gustan la muerte sólo una vez.-

-Interesante elección de cita Hinata-san… _la tendré en cuenta… -_ y como siempre hacia ella cuando no entendía algo, le sonrió.

.

.

Mi vista no podía despegarse de aquella joven, hoy cumplía 17 y no podía evitar compararla con aquella jovencita triste y menuda que conocí hace ocho años, tantos cambios maravillosos en aquella dulce señorita no podían ser buenos para ningún hombre, sabia de muy buena fuente que varios andaban rondando por la casa, volando en círculos cual buitres ante aquella carne fresca y tierna.

-Si la sigues mirando se dará cuenta Itachi.-

-Es inevitable ¿no ves lo hermosa que está hoy?... si mi hermano estuviera aquí estaría orgulloso.-

-y varias cosas más sobra decir.- Sonreí ante el comentario sutil de Sasori.

No podía evitar sentir lastima por él, toda una vida solo, era triste de cierta forma que a la primera persona que quisiera de verdad; la dejara de esa forma. Le había confesado entre suspiros de cansancio el porqué de su huida, de su salida repentina por la puerta de servicios. Y no podía juzgarlo, como hermano y como ser humano, no tenía ese poder, incluso le admiraba, ser tan valiente como para afrontar un mundo nuevo solo para que esa niña pudiera crecer en un ambiente normal; dentro de lo posible, sin la constante carga de tener a un amor "no correspondido" viviendo en la misma casa, aquella niña de la nada se había vuelto el centro del mundo para todos y estaba seguro que él hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pero en el fondo sabía que su hermano se había ido por algo más, él mismo se lo había hecho entrever en las cortas pláticas que mantenían cada cierto tiempo, Hinata era madura y sabía que entendería el hecho de que Sasuke no la quisiera de la forma que ella esperaba; sobre todo porque era una niña y prácticamente una hermana menor para el nombrado…

Sabía que él se había ido por amor, fue lo último que le dijo antes de colgar cierto día especialmente triste, pero ¿Qué tipo de amor? Hay tantos y tan diversos, diferente, complejos… que la palabra "amor" simplemente no le bastaba para armar el rompecabezas de aquella trágica teleserie.

-Deja de pensar babosadas cariño.- sintió el cálido aire de su marido sobre su oído izquierdo mientras le susurraba.- Es como si te hubieses ido miles de kilómetros de mi lado y aquello no me gusta.-

-Estoy preocupado.-

-Has nacido preocupado Itachi cariño, eres demasiado consiente del mundo para tu propio bien.-

-Es inevitable… siento que va por un tres sin frenos que en cualquier momento saldrá descarriado, matando a todos los pasajeros que lleva…

-¿Hablas de Sasuke aún?... él es un alma vieja, sabe que hacer.

-Lo sé, y esa claridad me preocupa, se ha perdido tanto por saber siempre que hacer… el dejarse llevar no es malo, mira donde estoy yo por dejarme llevar.-

-¿Casado con el mejor hombre del mundo?-

-Exacto.

Y es que era verdad, la vida no era la meta, eran los desvíos que se tomaban para llegar a ella… y eso Sasuke no lo sabía, siempre era tan practico… tan alejado del mundo, tan impersonal. Pensaba que al llegar Hinata a su vida, las cosas cambiarían pero no, salió corriendo al verse envuelto en algo que no podía controlar, un camino nuevo que no estaba dispuesto a explorar…

-¿Quieres un poco de pastel?

-si por favor…

.

.

.

Hoy como todos los meses venía a ver a mamá, su tumba siempre era la más linda, me preocupaba de que siempre tuviera flores y estuviera en perfectas condiciones, era la única manera de seguir cuidando de ella; como sabía yo, ella me cuidaba a mi desde donde fuera que estuviera. Aún dolía… pero llorar hace menos profundo el duelo, un duelo eterno pero que sin embargo no me pesaba, no me importaba sufrir por ella… yo la amaba, y aquel dolor solo era la muestra de mi amor y devoción por aquella buena mujer que me dio la vida, solo a través de los años y del buen amigo tiempo pude ser consciente de esto y aceptarlo con todo lo que implicaba…

En días como estos lo extrañaba más que nunca, me arrepentía enormemente de haberle dicho todas esas cosas, si en ese momento hubiese sabido que se iba a ir quizás por mi causa… me hubiese cocido la boca ahí mismo y a pesar de que todos decían que se había ido por sus estudios, algo en mi interior me decía que no.

Por más vueltas que le daba a mi comportamiento- había tenido que afrontarlo y estudiarme detenidamente para ver la posibilidad de que de verdad estuviera loca- aún no le encontraba ni patas ni cabeza… ¿Cómo había pensado quizás por una milésima de segundo que todo estaría bien? pero a pesar de todo, si me preguntasen otra vez si era verdad lo que yo decía sentir, lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, gritaría que sí.

Cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera ligeramente loca, un poco paranoica también, pero no me podía negar a mí misma aquella verdad universal tan importante. Y es que le amaba, amaba a aquel fuerte roble que me cobijo y protegió cuando solo era un pajarillo que había perdido a su madre, amaba su serenidad, su paciencia, el brillo especial que se posaba en su mirada cuando algo le salía bien, su voz profunda y ligeramente rasposa, el tronar de sus dedos cuando estaba nervioso, el como rehuía de las mujeres, sus hombros tensos y sus labios fruncidos cuando se enojaba, la pequeña cicatriz en su oreja de un pircing pasado, el lunar oculto en su parpado derecho… tantas y tan pequeñas cosas que me gustaban de él.

¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a sentir aquella calidez en mi pecho?

Desde siempre, él fue la luz en toda esa neblina confusa e insaciable llamada vida, lo añoraba, lo quería de vuelta, a pesar de que eso significase verle nada más que como un hermano mayor, estaba dispuesta a ello… a verle encontrar una mujer, verle casarse y tener hijos, verle triunfar y ser parte de sus celebraciones familiares, de sus navidades… solo…

Solo le quería de vuelta, me resignaría a aquel hermoso amor, ocultándolo en lo más profundo de mi alma solo por verle cómodo a mi lado, todo sería como antes.

Rogaba a Dios que fuera así.

Su regreso estaba programado para dentro de seis meses… tenía ese tiempo para mentalizarme y crear muros, protegerme del rechazo inminente y acostumbrarme a que él solo estaría conmigo románticamente en sueños.

Quizás mi vida fuera eso, recordar los buenos momentos mientras esperaba que algo pasara, solo eso… esperar, esperar a que la vida pase y ya, a la deriva por un mundo que quizás era demasiado crudo para mí.

.

.

.

NOTAS:

Bien! al fin termine este capítulo, siento que quedo bastante ¿Adulto? Nose, tengo esa percepción, me encanto la parte de Gaara, hay muchos puntos de vistas acerca de Hinata, como ha crecido y ha ido evolucionando en la ausencia de Sasuke; yo personalmente la amo, quizás le consigamos un novio, un clavo saca a otro dicen por ahí, aunque según mi parecer solo lo entierra más jiji n.n

Muchas gracias a todas esas hermosas personitas que han seguido esta historia, a las que han agregado a sus favoritos (oh por dios que honor T_T) y creo haber visto por ahí entre mis correos incluso un "autor favorito" de verdad me hacen muy feliz, los aprecio mucho y me encanta esta comunidad tan bonita que estamos formando, somos grandes personas y estamos hechos para cosas aún más grandes. Háganme dichosa con un comentario aquí abajo, me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones y más de alguno me saca agradables risas (Y todos sabemos que hacer reír y desearle felicidad a alguien es el regalo más bonito que puedes dar)

Srta. Perseidas

 **Angel maria 15:** Shikamaru es tan pro, me gusta mucho él :D sería interesante ver que se puede hacer con ellos dos jaja muchas gracias por responder a mis "dudosidades" n.n saluditos.

 **Xiomey uchiha hyuga:** Aww eres un amor, muchas gracias! Si, tiene sentimientos por ella pero Hinata no lo sabe así que shh :3 solo hay que sentarse y esperar a ver qué pasa, yo ya tengo mis palomitas listas. Saluditos Xiomey-chan. 3

 **Nanouchiha:** ¿Te gusto la parte de Gaara en este capítulo? A mí me encanto u jaja es que la ve como… como si fuera la luz de sus ojos T_T me siento mal incluso porque quizás lo haga sufrir… ya le encontraremos alguna solución :3 saluditos!

 **Mary:** A mi me gusta mucho que me den ideas :3 así que usted dígalas. Había pensado en meter a Sai por ahí jij :3 Ino es como la hermana mayor madura que sabes de cosas picantes e/e jaja saluditos Mary-chan! Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo

 **Guest** **:** Naruto es un loquillo :3 ciertamente es un Sasuke más tierno de lo acostumbrado :3 y si le metemos un poco de dark al asunto? No? Saluditos! u

 **Gilda** **:** Gilda-chaaan! T_T muchas gracias querida, sé que puedo! :C me haces feliz u.u Con Gaara creo que nos estamos dando abasto, pero igual me gustaría meter algo más a esta mazamorra :3 Gaara es tan lindo :c Saluditos! 3

 **RankaxAlto:** Es una buena forma de incorporar a Shikamaru :3 intedeshantee, muchas gracias por comentar y dar ideas :3 me encanta que me den ideas jeje n.n ciertamente es un fic melancólico, por ahí deje una canción que va muy bien con la trama de la historia :c saluditos!

 **Nicolai P. Sherman:** me paso lo mismo! :D volví a leer y me entraron unas ganas de volver a escribir, y aquí estamos, sacando esta historia adelante n.n muchas gracias por comentar y sumarte a esta linda historia, saluditos! :3

.

.

(─‿‿─)


	7. Chapter 7

VII

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos al percatarse de la claridad del nuevo día, observando su blanco techo. Siempre le habían gustado las cosas limpias y pulcras, despojadas de mayor atractivo del que no sea la simpleza; cosa distinta pasaba cuando pintaba, quizás todo el color de su vida lo volcaba a aquellos cuadros recelosamente guardados en el ático, no se podía permitir vender sus obras a pesar de que ofertantes no faltaban, era más bien el pensamiento extraño de vender algo tan propio y que reflejaba tanto de su propia esencia que simplemente se avergonzaba de ello, era demasiado íntimo.

Su habitación a lo largo de los años no había variado mucho, aquello le hacía sentir bien, quizás a otras personas le gustasen los cambios, pero a ella no. Se sentía bien el seguir siendo la misma Hinata de toda la vida, aquella a la cual su madre adoraba y le decía que era la niña más linda y buena del mundo; no podía saber si aquello era cierto, pero de todas formas se sentía bien recordarlo y basar su vida en enorgullecer a la memoria de su preciada madre.

Con algo de pereza se levantó, había quedado de juntarse con sus amigos a las diez frente a la estación, irían a comer, ver una película y probablemente a recorrer los centros comerciales. Era una especie de plan maquiavélico para juntar a sus queridos amigos y que Ino-chan aceptara al fin, el ser correspondida, que el chocolate probablemente no se acabaría.

-Estas cada días más hermosa Hinata.- Kaede-san le esperaba con el desayuno puesto sobre la mesa de la cocina, con su sonrisa amable y su postura siempre digna.

-Buenos días Kaede-san.-

-¿Saldrás con tus amigos hoy? Recuerda cuidarte siempre y asegurarte de llegar antes del anochecer pequeña Hinata.-

Pequeña Hinata… él siempre la llamaba así, con su particular tono de voz grave, profunda y calmada, ¿Estaría bien?

-¿Sabe algo de Sasuke-sama?...- hacía meses que no hacia aquella pregunta.

El primer año de su partida no había día que no preguntara por él, que su esencia no se respirara en el aire recordándole constantemente su profundo amor, con el pasar del tiempo aquel aire fue desapareciendo dando paso a una casa simple y sin identidad propia; sin alma, como le decía Kaede-san, hasta ese momento ella nunca había sido consiente de como Sasuke-sama llenaba cada hueco de su vida, cada simple detalle de los cuales él solía encargarse hacían de su mundo algo mucho más llevadero y placentero, extrañaba cuando le iba a buscar al colegio, extrañaba incluso cuando las niñas preguntaban si podían ir a jugar a su casa solo para poder ver al apuesto joven, extrañaba sus silencios, sus letargos, la música clásica que solía escuchar, la extraña melancolía que siempre le rodeaba…

-Ha hablado esta mañana.-

Algo dentro de si se removió inquieto, su corazón dio un vuelco y su estómago se apretó, subiendo violentamente por sus costillas y volviendo a bajar, no pudo evitar soltar aire y que Kaede-san le sonriera comprensiva ante su acto.

-¿h-ha dicho algo?-

-regresara antes de lo planeado, posiblemente dentro de un mes o menos, quería hablar con usted pero le he explicado que se encontraba dormida y no ha querido insistir…

-ya veo.-

El apetito se le fue de golpe, varias veces por el desfase horario, Sasuke-sama llamaba en altas horas de la madrugada, siempre le había dicho a Kaede-san que no importaba, que le despertase a la hora que sea, más nunca había sucedido, dentro de esos casi seis años que él se había encontrado afuera, jamás habían podido conversar.

Y aquello inevitablemente le dolía, él siempre había prometido que la cuidaría y velaría por ella, que jamás la dejaría sola.

Pero a pesar de todo, las mariposas en el estómago fueron difíciles de ignorar, ese cosquilleo nervioso, incluso sentía la necesidad de reír y de llorar… él volvería pronto, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que contarle y porque no, reclamarle.

A pesar de todos aquellos pensamientos abrumadores, el pinchazo de angustia le devolvió a la realidad de golpe y porrazo, debía de hacer las cosas fáciles para él, no quería volverse una fans molesta, una a la cual él mirara con desprecio, no podría soportarlo… pero tampoco se arrepentía de habérselo gritado, su madre le había enseñado siempre a decir la verdad y siempre ir con la cabeza en alto con ello, por lo mismo…

-Hinata-san ¿se encuentra usted bien? lleva bastante tiempo callada.- la ronca e impersonal voz de Gaara-san la despabiló, cierto, se encontraba a mitad de una reunión de amigos y ella no estaba siendo muy buena compañía en ese momento, tenía vagas nociones de haber salido de casa y haber saludado a sus amigos.

-Lo siento Gaara-san, ando un poco más distraída de lo normal.- le sonrió en disculpa, ellos no tenían culpa de sus malaventuradas cosas.

-Es parte de su encanto Hinata-san.-

Gaara aunque a veces le daba miedo, era una persona muy amable y seria, y su sonrisa; como la que le estaba dando en ese momento, era hermosa, como una mañana de navidad… como la mañana de navidad de él…

-¿Cierto que Hinata es hermosa?- la picara voz de Ino-san no se tardó en escuchar, algo tenia ella con Gaara pero siempre que su persona se encontraba cerca, todo terminaba en extrañas circunstancias.

-Ciertamente Yamanaka-san, Hinata-san es muy hermosa.-

Todos estaban acostumbrados a la formalidad del alto y formidable Gaara, mas para ella siempre sería un misterio por qué a los demás los llamaba por apellidos y a ella por su nombre, una cosa rara más a la interminable lista de aquel agradable sujeto.

-¿y tú que piensas hina-chan?-

-La belleza solo está en los ojos de quien mira Ino-chan ¿Crees que convendría que comiera algo dulce o salado?-

-Eres tan rara.- se quejó desganada Ino como muchas otras veces antes, quien siempre había querido unir a aquella pareja, pues a su parecer nadie más se vería tan bien como Gaara a su lado.

-Me disculpo por ello.- sonrió siempre amable.

Fueron a ver una película sobre la media, probaron comida un poco menos sabrosa de la que cocinaba Kaede-san y se compró un hermoso vestido negro que quizás algún día usaría; seguía amando sus quizás, pero aun así, sus días desde que recordaba, siempre habían estado teñidos de un tinte trágico, dramático, como si solo fuera una espectadora y no la actriz representando su papel, se sentía hasta un poco vacía y aburrida de la vida en sí.

¿Siempre fue así? No, la verdad es que no, ella había tenido su época dorada, sus "locos años 20", siempre había escuchado que la infancia es la época más feliz de la vida y ella que no tenía madre no lo podría haber creído, pero ahora con poco más de 17 años lo aprobaba, daba por hecho que el pasar esos cortos años con él habían sido los más felices de su vida, a pesar de la muerte de su madre, a pesar de los maltratos de su familia, a pesar de haberse enfrentado sola a un mundo incapaz de comprenderla… había sido feliz. ¿Y ahora? ¿Podía decirse que era feliz? No, simplemente vivía, respiraba… hacia todo porque sí, porque así le enseño aquel sujeto que vino y se fue… se estaba perdiendo.

Sentía que lo no pasado en la pubertad, lo estaba comenzando a pasar ahora, ¿pubertad tardía? Quizás se encaminara directamente a una crisis existencial de la cual no saldría… era inevitable, imparable, igual que un tornado.

-¿Qué piensas?

-En la relatividad del tiempo…

-¿Cómo?... me temo no comprender del todo su pensar Hinata-san.

-¿no crees que es injusto? Deberíamos de poder elegir que momentos volver a vivir.- prosiguió ella sin explicarse en lo más mínimo.

-Quizás… -notaba duda en la voz de Gaara y en esa simple y escueta respuesta, supo que jamás llegaría a entenderse ciegamente con aquel pelirrojo.

¿Por qué nadie era como él? Jamás encontraría a alguien que se le igualara, que respondiera a sus ideas incoherentes, que le tomara enserio y que expresara sus ideas tan abiertamente como a ella le habían enseñado, ¿Qué le habría respondido él? Probablemente con alguna idea para cambiar al mundo…

-Creo que ya es momento de marcharme.- inevitablemente se había deprimido aún más.

-¿La acompaño a casa Hinata-san?-

-No es necesario Gaara-san, creo que por hoy ya hemos cumplido nuestro objetivo.-

Giro la cabeza para ver como Ino y Kiba parecían estar en su mundo, callados y solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, ojala siempre fuera así.

-B-bien.- ¿Por qué estaría nervioso? Por un momento le recordó al pequeño Gaara que se le confeso en primaria, muerto de miedo pero aun así mucho más interesante y valiente que aquel sujeto que estaba frente a ella, todo tiempo pasado fue mejor dicen por ahí.- ¿le gustaría compartir conmigo el próximo miércoles?

-¿Cómo?- aquella pregunta la descoloco.

-habrá una función de títeres en el teatro cerca de mi casa ¿Le gustaría venir? Es la representación de "el principito".-

-Me gusta mucho ese cuento.- estaba encantada ¿Cómo sería? Nunca había visto una representación teatral con títeres, su corazón se agito con emoción verdadera.- me encantaría Gaara-san.-

-bien… n-nos podremos de acuerdo ¿bueno? hasta luego Hinata-san.- y sin más, un nervioso Gaara salió a paso apresurado hacia la estación ¿quizás querría ir al baño? Quizás Gaara si fuera un poco más interesante y con más texturas después de todo, sonrió ante el pensamiento.

.

.

Sentía que en ese momento había actuado como el mayor idiota del mundo, _"pero es que al verla sonreír así…"_ no solo se había salido completamente del papel sino que además ella le había visto. Suspiro nervioso y extrañamente vitalizado, ese nerviosismo exquisito que le recorría el cuerpo en ese momento le hizo recordar los días antes de declarársele cuando solo era un niño, la adrenalina recorrer sus venas era algo que no había sentido hace mucho, siempre tan correcto y seguro. Sin poder evitarlo miro su reflejo en la ventana del metro, su cabello alborotado, sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas coloradas y su aspecto agitado en sí, se sentía tan bien salir de su zona de confort, hacer algo sin pensar en nada más que en su propia felicidad.

-Ella es muy afortunada... -

Una hermosa anciana sentada frente a él le sonreía amablemente, no pudo ni quiso evitar la brillante sonrisa que se le formo en respuesta.

-¿Tanto se me nota? – Se sentía avergonzado pero no podía evitarlo.- ella saldrá conmigo.-susurro cómplice.

-Lleva flores, si no es alérgica las flores entonces le encantaran ¿a quién no le gustan las flores?- parecía incluso escandalizada por el hecho de que a alguien no pareciera gustarle las flores.- las camelias rosas estarán bien ¿Sabes que significan? – sentía una extraña fascinación por alguien que supiera más que él, siempre la había sentido.

-No ¿Qué significan?

-Eres la más bella… puedes decírselo o no, depende de ti.- y no pudo evitarlo, su corazón se estrujo con esperanzas.

.

.

Por ese pequeño momento, sentía que su alma se despegaba de su cuerpo, que desarrollaba casi una conexión mística con la tierra en sí ¿o quizás con el cosmos? No lo sabía, no entendía y tampoco quería entender, por ese momento se permitió ser egoísta y todo lo patética que se pudiera, porque sin pensarlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, se permitió ser feliz e inclusive anhelar ese tan incierto futuro con él, y para su sorpresa y pasaje directo al infierno, él le respondió el abrazo apegándola hacia su fuerte cuerpo con lo que creyó fue desesperación, sintió sus brazos enroscarse en su cintura y elevarla ¿Desde se sentía tan pequeña?

-Volví Hinata… volví.-

.

.

NOTAS:

Dejemos material para el próximo capítulo ¿bueno? si todo sale como lo planeo (roguemos a Dios que sea así) actualizare la próxima semana, me encanto la última parte, sí, Sasuke volvió ese día para sorpresa de todos y la recibió en la entrada de su hogar, ¿Es que no hacen una linda pareja? Vimos también mucha participación de Gaara quien ya la invito ¿Cómo lo aceptara Sasuke? ¿En qué plan volvió Sasuke? Preguntas que no tengo muy bien respondidas para mi desgracia, es que nose, creo que a los que escriben les pasa; los personajes terminan haciendo lo que quieren, una es solo un instrumentó más. Muchas gracias a todas las personitas hermosas que han leído esa historia, a los nuevos seguidores y a los que comentan, yo los amo e/e en estos momentos tengo la cabeza un poco frita porque estoy haciendo una auditoria de marca :c pero me fui por las ramas y termine acabado el capítulo jsajas ustedes me entienden así que si hay algún error ortográfico o gramatical me disculpo u.u saludos!

Srta. Perseidas.

 **Tokeijikake no Orenji:** jijiji también estoy emocionada, es que se pueden hacer tantas cosas, muchas gracias por comentar y ponerte al dia :3 espero que este capítulo te haya encantado.

 **Valeria Rojas:** muchas gracias! :O me paso lo mismo con "equipo cuervo" ahora solo lloro por los rincones esperando a que la autora actualice :c la vida es cruel, muchos abrazos y gracias por comentar n.n

 **shiro5580:** La idea de que sasuke este con alguien más me enojada :c jaskjsa muchas gracias por comentar shiro-chan, siempre es agradable leerte. Besitos!

 **Cinthya:** no te preocupes, siempre será sasu-hina, solo que sasuke necesita competencia para ver lo que podría perder :3 besitos!

 **MusaSpinelli2:** Kiba me gusta por todo el embrollo que se armaría *-* a nosotras nos encanta el drama ¿cierto? Jasjsa saludos y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia n.n

 **Ale:** yo ya no morí porque regreso :3 jiji saludos!

 **Mary:** Con sai se pueden hacer tantas cosas *-* más adelante se viene algo con él más o menos, saludos mary-chan, siempre digo que me gusta mucho que me den ideas, así no me siento tan sola :c aio!

 **Gilda** : ay a mi igual! :O Hinata es tan Hinata, ¿Te gusto el capítulo? Espero que si, besitos n.n

 **bellamita-uchiha:** me sentí súper especial porque te diste a la tarea de comentar cada capítulo :c muchas gracias por tus opiniones de verdad me has hecho feliz :3 muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo te guste n.n saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

.

.

.

Cada pedacito de su maltrecha alma cobro vida propia, cada uno fue buscando a su compañero hasta que al fin todo estuvo unido y en su lugar como siempre debió de haber sido, como nunca se lo permitió, solo cuando ves algo perdido te das cuenta de todo, debió de haber sabido eso desde siempre pero ¿Mejor tarde que nunca? Quizás debido a su posición mejor hubiese sido nunca. Lo sentía tan incorrecto, se sentía tan sucio.

Pero jamás pudo evitarlo, jamás tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de decir no, huyo una vez y por eso casi pierde la vida o la poca cordura que le iba quedando, se obligó a sí mismo a permanecer en ese autoexilio horroroso, privado de cualquier luz, de la luz de su luna. Pero ahora, que la tenía ahí, pegada a su pecho como cuando era pequeña y se asustaba con las tormentas, como cuando sacaba una mala calificación o por la vergüenza de alguna situación, se sentía tan bien, tan incorrectamente bien.

Iría al infierno, eso ya estaba escrito… ¿Por qué no aprovechar? Si ya no tenía salvación se aseguraría que valiera la pena, estaría a su lado, la observaría, la apoyaría, siempre le sería fiel, su más fiel perro guardián, aunque tuviera que hacerse a un lado, permanecería siempre en la sombra, no se privaría de su presencia nunca más… así eran los Uchiha.

Y es que mientras más la observaba, mas irreal le parecía, estaba preciosa, hermosa, prácticamente sentía que profanaba una imagen sagrada con solo mirarla, tan etérea, lo que antes fue un hermoso cabello corto, ahora era muy larga cabellera, hermosa y desordenada.

Se sintió mejor con ese pensamiento, ahí, en ese pequeño desperfecto, estaba su pequeña Hinata, se sentía hasta intimidado.

Sentir aquel aroma, le recordaba a tiempos pasados, todo tiempo pasado fue mejor; lo había escuchado más de una vez,

-Estas aquí... no lo creo, estas verdaderamente aquí.- la escuchaba susurrar mientras gimoteaba a causa de la emoción.

-Prometí que volvería ¿no?- su voz sonó más grave de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Pero es que estaba tan tenso, tan emocionado, si no tuviese ese control que tenía sobre sí mismo probablemente en ese momento estuviese temblando, o llorando, o alguna otra cosa que no fuera su regular cara de póker face.

-Sabía que no mentías… pero.- más llanto, no soportaba verle en ese estado, menos cuando solo habían estado juntos desde hace solo diez minutos.

Se armó de valor y le abrazo aún más fuerte, intentando transmitirle sus emociones a través de aquel acto, la promesa silenciosa, el juramento ante dios y el diablo de que jamás se iría a ninguna parte, había pasado por un infierno, no volvería ahí, aunque tuviese que verle con otro, despegar aquellas hermosas alas ante él, un simple y desastroso mortal, no volvería.

-No me iré.- Vio como aquella niña le miraba sorprendida, con sus mejillas encharcadas con cristalinas lágrimas que intento secar con su pulgar, acaricio ese largo cabello que le traía prendado, intentando transmitirle aquella felicidad que sentía por volver.-Nunca más me iré Hinata, no llores.-

Y el mundo sonrió, el cielo se despejo, su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza. Aquella niña lo era todo para él, era aquel hilo de araña que dios le había mandado, se sintió mucho más tranquilo luego de aclarar y aclararse a sí mismo aquella verdad universal.

-Entremos.-le dijo tomándola de la mano como antes.

-s-si.- y una feliz Hinata le siguió.

Se entendían, no necesitaban decirse más, las palabras y las disculpas sobraban, él no hablaría de lo que sentía, no era necesario, lo que hiciese Hinata para él estaría bien, él sería feliz con su felicidad, y la sentía tranquila, conforme. Quizás uno de los miedos que tenía era que no le volviese a aceptar, que no volviese a tomar su mano como antes…

Y ese "como antes" era lo único que tenía, la única certeza en su vida.

.

.

-… y entonces la profesora corrigió mi nota, por algún motivo el que le dijera que cada mujer es un mundo le hizo sentido, al menos a mí me lo hace.-

-¿Fue tu profesora de filosofía? ¿Uchikade? Siempre he pensado que ella oculta algo dentro de su gran cartera, nunca confíes en alguien que toma el café amargo, yo por ejemplo.-

-Creo que se sintió aliviada de encontrar una solución a su problema de autoestima, desde su ultimo novio no ha salido con nadie más.-

-Recuerdo que desde siempre ha tenido un último novio, es de esas personas que habla y básicamente eso.-

-¿Algo así como nosotros?-

-De eso se trata, siento tristeza por ella.-

-Me siento ofendida.-

-Todos los días de mi vida.-

Y así, así de simple, con conversaciones simplonas, ideas despedazadas palabra por palabra y opiniones de los demás pasaron esa noche entera conversando, de nada, de todo, simplemente era agradable volver a tener aquella conexión con alguien, una única que no pudieron encontrar con nadie más.

Hinata le miraba de reojo, admirándolo en silencio, siempre se sintió pequeña a su lado, pensaba que quizás con el paso del tiempo crecería y ya no tendría que mirarlo hacia arriba, se equivocó, ¿Siempre fue tan guapo? Era grande, un hombre muy grande, de porte atlético y agresivo, casi peligroso, su cabello negro estaba largo, cayéndole sobre aquel rostro anguloso de forma rebelde, su cuello se veía poderoso y masculino, podía ver sus brazos trabajados, pero lo que más le impactaba eran sus ojos, ojos salvajes, feroces, sensuales… mirada penetrante y profunda, algo dentro de sí misma se removió al contemplarlo en su totalidad y darse cuenta que ni en un millón de años, jamás encontraría a alguien tan despampanante como él, ningún hombre podría reemplazarle…

¿Estaba perdida?

¿Qué era esa tensión que sintió de repente?

Todo se quedó en silencio de la nada, Sasuke la había atrapado observándolo, su corazón se aceleró y se insultaba mentalmente por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas, lo más probable es que estuviera como un tomate radiactivo, pero ¿Cómo no observarlo? Era perfecto, sentía envidia de su hermosura, del efecto que provocaría en todos. Y ahí estaba, una punzada de verdaderos celos le ataco directo al corazón, de solo pensar en otras mujeres cerca de él, le revolvía el estómago de una forma asquerosa, ¿Siempre seria así? ¿Se acostumbraría con el tiempo? Sus miradas se encontraron, no podía apartarla, él era hipnotizarte, desesperante al mismo tiempo, si de algo estaba segura en ese momento era que Sasuke Uchiha sería su más grande y hermosa perdición.

-Vete a dormir Hinata.- su voz le produjo un escalofrió exquisito que le recorrió la columna vertebral en su totalidad, se contuvo de soltar un suspiro.

-B-Buenas noches Sasuke-Sama.-

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Su corazón latía con rapidez, prácticamente salió corriendo, probablemente Sasuke-sama pensaría que estaba irremediablemente loca, de solo recordar que él había vuelto le producida una felicidad tal, que le daban ganas de reír y gritar. No se había sentido así en mucho tiempo. Por primera vez en casi seis años, el mañana ya no le parecía tan escabroso.

En lo que quedaba de esa noche no pudo pegar ojo por la emoción de tenerlo a pocos metros, y ni aunque así fuera, de solo saberlo en la ciudad probablemente le hubiese producido el mismo efecto, ¿él recordaría sus palabras? Se sentía tan avergonzada de su osadía en ese tiempo, y al mismo tiempo se admiraba por su estúpida valentía, ¿Qué esperaba realmente? ¿Que se casaran y vivieran juntos por siempre? Tenía que reconocerse a si misma que en ese momento sí, tuvo que reconocérselo a si misma después de mucho pensar, y aquello solo consiguió que gritara de nervios y no se mirara al espejo por casi dos semanas, bueno, tampoco es que se mirara al espejo ahora, simplemente su reflejo le incomodaba.

¿Sería motivo suficiente como para visitar a un terapeuta? Ciertamente nunca necesito uno, entendía muchas cosas y las que no, bueno, el tiempo se encargaría de aclarárselo, el que su madre muriera supuso un trauma a la soledad pero sabía cómo sobrellevarlo, esas cosas pasaban siempre, el que él se fuera justo después de haberle confesado sus frenéticos sentimientos tampoco era motivo de achaque, había tenido que irse por motivos laborales y eso ella lo entendía, tampoco era su culpa ¿cierto? Intentaba no pensar mucho en las cosas que le dolían, simplemente se dejaba llevar como hoja en el viento, era fácil e indoloro así.

¿Se estaría convirtiendo en una maquina? Probablemente, de todas formas, si el caso así fuera, le gustaría ser una cafetera.

Se despertó a eso del mediodía, algo desorientada puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a dormir hasta tarde ¿Qué día era? ¿Lunes? ¿No debería de haber ido a clases? Kaede-san probablemente la regañaría con sus sermones de mujer correcta, ¿Desalmuerzo? Quizás solo fuera almuerzo, le gustaba tomar su desayuno tarde, pero claro, eso Kaede-san jamás lo entendería.

-Bueno días Kaede-san.- saludo lo más amable que podía, Kaede solo le devolvió una sonrisa aún más deslumbrante, lo cual siempre era mal augurio.

-Buenas tardes señorita Hinata… dios niña ve a peinarte.-

-Tú decidiste que no me cortara el cabello Kaede-san, déjalo ser.-

-No me responsabilices de tus errores señorita, ya llame disculpando tu ausencia, si preguntan está enferma.-

-eso es mentir Kaede-san…

-una mujer debe de hacer lo que una mujer debe de hacer.-

-¿Cómo está la vecina?-

Esa simple pregunta bastaba para no volver a tener participación en la conversación, la anciana se volcaba a una interpretación de un monologo sobre costumbres y cosas así, alegando por qué la llamada vecina, no era digna de ser llamada así.

-Buenos días.-

Cierto, se había olvidado por completo de él, no recordaba su regreso, por eso se atraganto con su cereal e hizo el ridículo de su vida intentando limpiarse mientras seguía botando su desalmuerzo. Si fuera una cafetera jamás habría pasado por eso, quizás ese pensamiento jamás le dejaría.

-B-buenos días s-Sasuke-sama.- intento sonreír pero aún le dolía la garganta y la nariz por su accidente, si, le había salido leche por la nariz, sentía lágrimas en sus ojos.- estoy bien no s-se preocupe.- respondió ante la insistente mirada del imponente hombre, quien buscaba algún otro signo de daño en silencio.

-Come con cuidado.-

Su voz era muy grave, tanto así que cada vez que la escuchaba sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y sus oídos parecían ampliarse ante tal majestuoso sonido, sonrió al saberlo de vuelta, la vida no podía entregarle mayor felicidad que esa, si se portaba bien y era buena con el mundo quizás esta le permitiría permanecer a su lado por un poco de más tiempo.

-¿Comerá?- habló la anciana, sonriéndole maternalmente a aquel hombre que sería siempre un niño ante sus ojos.

-A la vuelta, debo de ir a tramitar un par de cosas.-

-¿p-puedo acompañarte?- tenia cierto miedo a que se fuera otra vez.

-Será tedioso, mejor no.- su corazón se estrujo y bombeo dos veces más fuerte de lo normal.- en la tarde me acompañaras de compras.-

¿Habría sido su cara de tristeza lo que gano una invitación? De cualquier forma estaba más que conforme, sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, feliz.

Intento verse presentable ese día, se puso su vestido blanco favorito, un intento de trenza hacia un costado de su rostro, y sus sandalias café de toda la vida, quizás si se maquillara se hubiese visto menos simple de lo que ahora reflejaba en el espejo, de todas formas, no es que intentase captar la atención de él ¿cierto? Jamás la vería como lo que era, una niña, la pequeña Hinata.

Y aquello inevitablemente la entristeció, ¿Por qué esforzarse si no había la más mínima posibilidad? Y aquello la mataba, si alguien le dijera que tenía un 1% de poder estar; románticamente hablando, con Sasuke, besaría a esa persona y se volcaría de lleno en ese 1%, pero sabía que no tenía ni siquiera eso, no solo por la diferencia de edad, era más bien porque jamás estaría a la altura de él, un hombre de mundo, exitoso, con metas y sueños en la vida, ella simplemente estaba cursando segundo de preparatoria, sí, estaba por salir, pero ¿a qué? ¿Estudiaría? ¿Trabajaría? ¿Viajaría? La fortuna de su familia le había dejado tanto dinero como para vivir cómodamente dos vidas, dinero que realmente solo gastaba en cosas necesarias, donaba a fundaciones, y ayudaba a la economía del hogar, ¿pero qué más? ¿Estudiar arte? Siempre le había llamado la atención las artes plásticas, el teatro también le gustaba mucho, la danza sobraba decir, pero nada que realmente la llenara, decían que pintaba bien, decían que tocaba bien, que bailaba bien, que cantaba bien, pero ¿realmente lo hacía? Ella creía que no.

-¿qué piensas? Has estado muy callada.- cierto, solía abstraerse tanto en su mundo que para cuando se venía a dar cuenta, podría haber pasado perfectamente media vida.-

-En lo que quiero hacer cuando salga de preparatoria.-

-Aún te queda un año y algo ¿no? Algo se te ocurrirá.-

¿Por qué él tenía que ser demasiado guapo? En lo que iba de tarde cuatro mujeres se le habían acercado a pedirle su número de teléfono, él había rechazado todas esas peticiones, ¿Pero a cuantas no? ¿Tendría novia? En seis años podían pasar muchas cosas para un hombre como él, y su comunicación se había cortado en ese tiempo, las dudas la asaltaron y la presionaron contra una pared llena de clavos. ¿Por qué no enamorarse de una persona normal? En ese tiempo él era normal para ella, pero ahora, lo sentía tan ajeno, con sus charlas de proyectos, con su inglés, francés, italiano y alemán fluido, con sus anécdotas de empresarios, con sus chistes malos. ¿No sería más fácil así? Que él cambiara y que a ella no le gustase ese cambio, era lo mejor que podía pasarle, pero sabía que no era verdad, porque ese hombre inalcanzable era su Sasuke, él estaba ahí, en el helado que comía; su sabor favorito, en su obsesión por el azul y negro, en su mirada afilada a cualquier mujer que intentase acercársele, en su cuidado para con ella, en sus atenciones, su forma de caminar seguía igual, su tronar de dedos era el mismo, dolía saber que a pesar de los años, ella seguiría perdidamente enamorada de él.

 _Se sentía perdida…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NOTAS._

 _¡Al fin! Me llevo mucho tiempo terminar de escribir esto, ciertamente dije que actualizaría en una semana desde mi última subida, pero bueno, dios no me ayudo. Sasuke volvió al fin, en el próximo capítulo veremos sus pensares, ya sabemos que siente algo por ella pero ¿será realmente amor? ¿De hermanos? ¿De padre? ¿De algo más? Estoy nerviosa por descubrirlo, por que como he dicho en anteriores oportunidades, los personajes se mandan solos. Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y a los seguidores de esta historia que ya pasamos los 50, de solo pensar en que 50 personas siguen esto, me dan ganas de meterme debajo de mi cama por los nervios._

 _Saludos_

 _Srta. Perseidas_

 _._

 _._

Tokeijikake no Orenji: ay si yo también siento el drama venir, espero que mi cabeza funcione bien y poder actualizar más seguido. Saluditos y muchas gracias por comentar 3

Gilda: le haremos salir canas verdes a Sasuke por cobarde, bueno… que si no se hubiese ido probablemente lo hubiesen metido preso -_- jajaj saludos!

Cinthya: perdón Cinthya-chan por la espera, pero aquí el siguiente capítulo! :D

Niwa99: Me encanta producir intriga *-* es la emoción que mueve al mundo, la curiosidad.

Zareh: Muchas gracias Zareh-chan! T_T espero te guste este capítulo, me hace sentir mejor el hecho de que les guste mi pequeña historia. Saluditos!

Mely: ay si, :c perdón, aquí la continuación querida mely, simplemente no he tenido descanso en esas semanas, pero me desastroso escribiendo, es algo que me gusta mucho. Saluditos!

Cinthya: querida muchas gracias por tu comentario, jaja sii, quería variar y poner un poco de amor homo en esto, itachi así me gusta mucho.

KattytoNebel: me encanto tu comentario, "dos mundos deseando ser uno solo" la verdad es que si, tienes toda la razón, Hinata esta tan insegura :c saluditos! Aquí la continuación y espero que te haya gustado :3

.

.

.

(ㆆ_ㆆ)

,


	9. Chapter 9

IX

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días desde que él llego, aún no se acostumbraba a que él rondara por ahí, varios accidentes habían pasado por lo mismo y de solo pensar en ello su rostro se tornaba de un fuerte tono rojizo.

La dicha no cabía en su pecho a decir verdad, de solo saberle cerca algo parecido a la felicidad se esparcía por todo su cuerpo haciéndole reír, varias veces se había visto al espejo no reconociendo a la chica de ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas.

De cierta forma también se sentía tonta, tonta por esperar algo que jamás llegaría, pero… ahí estaba ella, dando saltitos por la casa como niña pequeña. Los temores habían quedado atrás y solo se enfocaría en el ahora, en el que él estaba ahí, para ella.

-Mi niña el joven Gaara le llamo esta mañana recordándole su salida.-

-¿No ira a clases hoy?

-Lo mismo pregunte y dijo que no, quizás le tenga una sorpresa.- el tono de complicidad de Kaede era algo difícil de igualar, le gustaba cuando hablaba así pero no se sintió bien el hecho de que él estuviera presente.

Oh, cierto, se había olvidado de aquello, quizás aquella salida le serviría para distraerse un poco y volver a tierra en lo que respectaba al imponente hombre que en ese momento le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién es Gaara? –

-Un amigo de Hina-chan, es tan amable y caballero, a veces nos ayudaba a traer las comprar a la casa.- Kaede amaba a Gaara, tanto así que entre ellos no se hablaban con honoríficos, se trataban como amigos de toda la vida y aquello a Hinata le daba irremediable envidia.- Va al curso de Hina-chan.-

Y vio como el ceño de Sasuke-sama se hundía aún más, quizás era hora de salir de ahí.

-M-me iré a alistar… con permiso.-

¿Quizás fuera posible que él estuviese celoso? Era probable que no, mucho más factible era que solo fuera preocupación, suspiró derrotada.

Simplemente aquel amor no le hacía bien a su autoestima, esta era inexistente si se venía al caso, intentaba no mirarse al espejo, casi no se cepillaba su cabello, y utilizaba todo lo más grande y cómodo posible.

Era un desastre.

¿Si se arreglara habría alguna diferencia?

Se inspecciono atentamente a aquel gran espejo que tenía en su baño, su cabello estaba muy largo, ¿Si le diera forma habría alguna diferencia? Poco a poco fue sacándose la pijama, y dando paso a su cuerpo desnudo, observándolo, era pequeña, tenía un busto demasiado grande para que incluso fuera bonito, se realzaba aún más con su pequeña cintura y sus grandes caderas. Se dio la vuelta para inspeccionarse por detrás, tenía una bonita espalda, casi artística, como sus mujeres francesas, sus piernas eran blancas, al menos eran derechas y estaban en proporción, se avergonzaba; al igual que de sus pechos, de su trasero, todo en ese cuerpo era demasiado exuberante para sentirte cómoda, y aunque quisiera vestir algo bonito, de solo pensar que la gente vería todo aquello le hacía querer encerrarse en esa habitación y no salir nunca más.

Pero, si algo en si no cambiaba, jamás se sentiría a gusto consigo misma, y aquello le parecía una verdadera desfachatez, pasaría toda su vida con ese cuerpo, algo debía de haber de bueno ¿Cierto? Tenía una bonita espalda, y si se arreglaba y le ponía un poco de cuidado en aquel cabello, también se vería bonito, como el de su mamá.

No quiso inspeccionar su rostro, ya era demasiado con sentirse de esa forma como para seguir viendo cosas malas, se enfocaría en su cabello, por el momento se lo cepillaría. Paso a paso.

Poco a poco…

 _Quiero volverme alguien del que este orgullosa… ¿Dónde estás mamá?_

Ella sabría qué hacer, ella le podría haber enseñado como peinarse, quizás hasta como maquillarse, que vestir para esconder lo que se necesitaba esconder pero sin que pareciera una saco de papas.

Se sacudió la cabeza y se dio golpes en sus mejillas tan fuertes que dejo marcas rojas, no era momento de pensar en todo aquello.

Paso a paso.

Se cepillo su cabello con cuidado, descubriendo que tenía una bonita cabellera, larga y con el tiempo; y el debido cuidado, quizás fuera hasta sedosa y brillante, se sintió mejor.

-Q-quizás si le pido a Ino-chan… - Quizás ella podría ayudarle…

-Hinata se te hará tarde.-

Su voz profunda le sobresalto, se terminó de arreglar sintiéndose optimista, pensando que si podría arreglar su problema si se lo proponía, como todo en la vida, merecía el esfuerzo.

-Te ves diferente.-

Fue lo único que recibió en parte cumplido en parte cualquier cosa de Sasuke-sama, al menos lo noto, indudablemente la florecita de la esperanza se levantó un poco en su pecho para recibir los rayos del sol.

Estuvo toda la mañana pensando en los cambios que podría llevar a cabo, quizás una visita a una peluquería no le vendría mal; o como Ino-chan las llamadas, salón de belleza. Comprar un poco de ropa tampoco le haría mal, si tan solo supiera que comprar, quizás hasta podría comprarse un brillo de labios y un perfume, una crema hidratante y una de esos hermosos set de spa, una vez Chiyo-sama le había regalado uno, lo había utilizado hasta que no quedo más que un pote vacío, podía jurar que utilizaba aquellos potes en su cuarto de pintura para dejar los pinceles, habían olido bien un tiempo más.

Se sentía ilusionada, amaba sus quizás.

-Ino-chan… ¿l-le gustaría acompañarme de…C-compras?- sabía que aquello podría desatar una reacción en el universo, su amiga era fanática de todo ese asunto.

-¿de verdad?... ¿no es por la cita con Gaara? – su amiga le hablaba en el mismo tono que la anciana Kaede le hablaba, le parecía divertido.

-N-no… es solo que… bueno…- ¿Cómo explicarle sin sonar patética? ¿Cómo decirle que quizás tenía un pequeño problema de amor propio? Quería arreglarlo de alguna manera, no quería sentirse tan mal consigo misma.

-Entiendo, no se diga más ¿Te parece mañana después de la escuela?-

Sonrió feliz, Ino-chan era entrometida, copuchenta, cotilla… todos los adjetivos que se le pudiesen dar, pero le conocía, y sabia cuando no podía hablar de algo en ese momento, con el tiempo, quizás… le contara.

-por cierto Ino-chan ¿En qué plan esta con Kiba-kun?

-oh… está enojado conmigo.- y aquello le parecía lo más normal del mundo

-¿Por qué exactamente?- ¿Quizás se habría comido la última galleta sin dejarle a él? De todos era sabido su amor por los dulces.

-Cree que me gusta el nuevo, yo solo dije que lo encontraba guapo ¿Ahora no puedo mirar?-parecía escandalizada por el hecho.

-Ciertamente tiene su encanto Ino-chan, no se preocupe, él entenderá.-

-¿lo ves también Hinata? Es tan guapo… ¿Sabes cómo se llama?- la luz en los ojos de su amiga inclusive se le hizo peligrosa.

-N-no… ¿vamos a almorzar? –

-¿y si le preguntas?- no le gustaba cuando su amiga se ponía en ese plan, porque al final ella era la que iba de espía y siempre le descubrían, aquello no pintaba nada bueno.

-N-no creo que sea buena idea Ino-chan… él me da un poco de miedo.-

-Es especial Hinata, no te pongas como Kiba.-

-No es eso.- ¿Cómo decirle que los ojos de aquel muchacho eran muy fríos? Siempre sus descripciones eran raras e Ino nunca las entendía. No tenía caso. – Tengo hambre, vamos.- sonrió amable.-

El día paso más rápido de lo normal, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en su casa, alistándose para su salida con el pelirrojo, la casa había estado extrañamente silenciosa, ni Kaede-san y Sasuke-sama parecían encontrarse en esos momentos.

Observo con desanimada su guardarropa, no tenía nada especial que llevar ese día, quizás con aquel vestido blanco, sus sandalias café y una chaquetita de mezclilla bastaría ¿verdad? Era lo máximo que podía dar de sí misma al mundo.

-Te vestiste de la misma forma que cuando salimos.-

Y nuevamente la volvía a asustar ¿De dónde aparecía? Nunca lo sabría.

-m-me gusta este vestido.- estaba nerviosa, lo reconocía.

Cuando él estaba cerca se sentía expuesta, mucho más vulnerable de lo acostumbrado, su corazón palpitaba desbocado y las mariposas no tardaban en revolotear en su estómago.

-Es lindo.- no pudo evitar alzar la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos profundos que la traían loca, le dolía el que fuera tan perfecto.- ¿A qué hora volverás?

-N-no lo sé.- era extraño que alguien se preocupara de su bienestar, Kaede-san solía preguntar esas cosas, pero conocía su círculo íntimo por lo que no se preocupaba mucho, pero para Sasuke… era extraño y morbosamente encantador.-

-Te iré a buscar, llámame si sucede algo.- él inmediatamente volvió su mirada a ella cuando intento decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su boca, era tan sofocante, el ambiente se iba cargando cada vez más de algo íntimo.

-n-no tengo… celular.- y era verdad, nunca sintió la necesidad de tener uno, sus amigos sabían dónde vivían, Kaede-san siempre sabía sus planes, y siempre estaba el número de casa ¿Por qué habría de tener uno propio?

-Hmp.- se mordió el labio al escuchar aquel gruñido, le pareció lo más oscuro y sexy que jamás podría escuchar.

Al segundo sintió invadido su espacio personal, era Sasuke quien estaba a menos de cinco centímetros de su cuerpo, podía sentir su calor corporal, su aroma, respingo cuando le sintió rozar parte de su costado, dejando una marca caliente ahí donde había tocado, escucho el clic de su pequeño bolso que era abierto, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante lo íntimo de la situación.

-Te llamare a las 10, mañana tienes colegio.- su corazón latió frenético, asintió feliz.- cuídate.

-S-si… me voy, adiós s-Sasuke-sama.- debió de haber salido corriendo de ahí antes de hacer una locura.

Pero nunca averiguaría el sonido que escucho antes de salir de casa ¿Algo rompiéndose? Esperaba que no, Kaede-san no estaría contenta si así fuera.

.

.

NOTAS.

Me encanto esa parte del celular ¿Se la imaginaron toda cargada de tensión sexual? Porque yo sí, estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar la calificación de T a M, con todo lo que implica ¿Qué me dicen pequeñas pervertidas? Jajaja capítulo dedicado mucho más al amor propio de Hinata, me di cuenta de que la estaba ¿Victimizando demasiado? Quizás no sea la palabra adecuada, pero quiero que ella se sienta mejor consigo misma, y todas sabemos en que termina eso e.e ¿Cierto? Sasuke es bueno, ligeramente paciente, melancólico y solitario, pero no sería Sasuke si no fuera un celoso posesivo y controlador ¡Como me gusta este hombre! Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me están apoyando con esta historia, he tenido demasiados trabajos, exámenes bla bla bla, todo lo que implica una vida relativamente normal de universitaria, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios y ver los seguidos y favoritos para esta historia, muchas gracias pequeñas.

Srta. Perseidas.

Gilda: Vi la fecha del comentario y no pude evitar sentirme mal por lo tardado de la actualización, muchas gracias Gilda-chan :c

Tokeijikake no Orenji: Palabra de caballera que seguiré actualizando esta historia, de hecho tengo ideado mas o menos hasta el capítulo 16, después nose que madres se viene :D jajaja saluditos muchas gracias por comentar siempre n.n

Suki: tranquila que es todo menos amor de hermanos e.e incesto puro! Jaja quizás en otra historia, pero en esta trata más por las diferencias de edades y todo lo que aquello implica :3 saluditos suki-chan!

Thalia Darkness: Vi el primer comentario cuando estabas leyendo el capítulo 1 y me dio ilusión, y cuando te pusiste al dia y dijiste que te había gustado me sentí feliz :D jaja muchas gracias por la paciencia :c saluditos!

annie-nyu: Nanai! Muchas gracias annie-nyu, aquí la continuación ¿Te gusto? A mí me gusto como quedo, se viene dramático e.e jiji

Zareh: Yo me siento de la misma manera e/e jsakjsa somos dos! :D vamos a ir quitándole ese complejo porque Hinata es hermosa :C y vale mucho! Solo que ella no lo sabe u_u saluditos Zareh! Gracias por comentar 3 espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

.

.

\\(◕ ◡ ◕\\)


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siempre hubieron cosas que escaparon a su control, no es que se enorgulleciera de eso, a él le encantaba el control, le encantaba la seguridad, y cuando algo lo sacaba de su zona, pasaba algo como lo que había pasado ahí.

Simplemente no podía consigo mismo, ni con el mundo, ¿Por qué era tan desdichado? La opresión en su pecho no se hizo de esperar, la había estado sintiendo durante gran parte de su vida, siempre con acciones erradas, salidas cobardes.

Como pudo recogió el desastre que dejó en su arrebato, se sentía enfermo y melancólico.

No podía evitar comparar a esa hermosa señorita con la dulce niña que dejo años atrás ¿Qué hubiese pasado si se hubiese quedado? Lo más probable es que ella habría sufrido mucho más con su constante presencia y rechazo, si tuvo la osadía de besarle en ese entonces… ¿Qué podría pasar ahora? Esperaba; y no al mismo tiempo, que ella ya no sintiera lo que decía sentir por él.

Amor…

Algo tan poderoso y sublime, todas las decisiones de su vida fueron por amor, el tiempo y la soledad le habían hecho sabio, y si de algo estaba seguro era que ese cariño por ella jamás se iría.

Debía de aprender a vivir con ello y controlarse, no sentir el irremediable miedo y los celos carcomer su alma porque ella se fuera en una especie de… no, no podía decirlo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco asustado y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes.

La quería para sí mismo, no quería compartirla, se había privado de su presencia durante años pero ahora, simplemente no podía, debía de mantenerse al margen pero aquello era imposible.

-siempre es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.- habló para sí.

-¿Qué cosa Sasuke-sama?

La siempre amable y estricta anciana le miraba desde la entrada, le hizo un amago de sonrisa para luego centrar su atención en aquel hermoso atardecer.

-Pronto comenzara el frio.-

-Una hermosa época para estar en pareja ¿no? ¿Cuándo le dirá a Hina-chan lo que siente?- Kaede siempre había sido una mujer muy observadora.

-¿No lo encuentras repulsivo? Me siento un monstruo.- la siguió hacia la cocina, observando como ella comenzaba a preparar su té favorito.

-El amor nunca es repulsivo Sasuke-Sama, su madre era 15 años menor que su padre ¿Recuerda?... y aunque fuera un impedimento legal, Chiyo-Sama no lo enviaría a prisión por rondar a su protegida.-

-Esto es confuso… me siento perdido Kaede… - Kaede siempre había sido su más grande confidente, a la que le contaba sus travesuras, sus malestares, sus sueños. Ella desempeñaba el papel de madre en su vida.

-Tiempo al tiempo ¿no? Pero recuerde que al igual como utilizamos el tiempo para que las cosas sigan su curso, es un poderoso aliado si de olvidar queremos.-

-¿No crees que le hare un daño?... volví por ella pero, al verla… siento que solo fue un error, tú la has visto, está nerviosa, cohibida… solo sé cagarlas.-

-Solo debes esperar mi pequeño Sasuke, si de verdad la quieres debes ser paciente.-

-No puedo, no está en mi naturaleza… tú sabes por qué me fui, soy un monstruo Kaede, es como mi hermana pequeña.

-No es tu hermana, nunca la has tratado como tal por amor a dios, siempre los vi como una pareja de enamorados, siempre vi cómo te ilusionabas con un futuro con ella…-sintió el abrazo maternal de aquella preciosa anciana.- tranquilo, ni tú mismo te has percatado de los años que llevas prendado de ella… quizás desde que la conociste Sasuke, y eso no está mal, simplemente es así, un amor puro y eterno.-

-soy asqueroso.- pero aquello estaba cargado de una notable rendición, una sonrisa rota y un sorbo a su té mientras veía a Kaede preparar la cena.-

-Deberías hablar con Itachi-sama si es que le preocupa el qué dirán.- sentenció Kaede.

-Sabes que eso me importa una mierda… lo que necesito es saber que ella estará bien, es lo único que importa.-

-Entonces pregúntale… sabes que ella nunca fue una niña ¿Cierto? Su infancia fue robada, su vida dio un giro… no creo que sea justo tratarla como una niña cuando todos sabemos que nunca lo fue.-

Y ese era el problema, lo sabía, lo entendía… pero era su pequeña, siempre la vio tan frágil ante las inclemencias del mundo, ¿Cómo agregarle más carga? No quería complicarle aún más la vida.

-Lo sé.- suspiro derrotado.- se lo dejare al tiempo.

-¿La amas?

-¿Te opondrías si así fuera?-no quería admitirlo, aún no, era demasiado pronto para todo.

-solo si es uno más de tus caprichos.- le sonrió moviendo la cabeza, para luego volver su rostro nostálgico, hacía años que se preguntaba todo aquello, pero quizás la niña a la cual idolatraba ya no existía, la gente cambia.

-Hay una gran porcentaje de que sí… pero la certeza solo la tendrá ella.-

-Con eso me basta, solo no te vuelvas loco, aunque está en tu sangre.-

-No me presiones mujer, solo soy humano.-

Se sentía extrañamente más relajado después de haber intercambiado esas amenas palabras con su dulce anciana. Era un ser egoísta por naturaleza, codiciaba todo aquello que no tenía, y protegía con aún más recelo lo que sí poseía, ella por ejemplo.

Probablemente solo le traería problemas, era un ser despreciable, celoso, controlador y posesivo, con un carácter de lo mil demonios y algo difícil de tratar los 365 días del año, de solo pensar que un demonio como él podía llegar a tener algo con un angel como ella se le retorcía el estómago, y es que solo con ella se comportaba así, como una autentica colegiala de 15 años, con ella podía ser relajado y apacible, no estaba en su ADN tratarla mal; como si lo hacía con el resto de personas.

Su egocentrismo le decía que solo debía de tomar una decisión, sí o no, ir o no ir a por ella, porque una vez que lo decidiera no habría poder divino que lo detuviera, ni siquiera la afectada misma, pues como Uchiha, no preguntaba, solo tomaba.

Y de todas formas ¿Por qué diablos aún no llegaba? Eran prácticamente las 11 de la noche y ella aún afuera, no contestaba el estúpido celular y no daba muestras de querer aparecer, aquello le molestaba irremediablemente para empezar ¿había pedido permiso realmente para salir? ¿Lo necesitaba? Sabía que no, pero… suspiro y se intentó calmar, él era un extraño en su vida, no podía venir y esperar a que todo siguiera igual.

Fue en ese momento que escucho risas, su hermosa risa fresca junto con otra bastante ronca, supuso que era ella con aquel chico. Se acercó despacio queriendo escuchar lo que decían, su comportamiento era bastante similar a su vieja vecina del departamento en estados unidos.

Habían sido tiempos duros.

Un "no" alto, claro y desesperado le llego.

-largo.- rugió desde el fondo de su pecho al presenciar como un muchacho una cabeza más bajo que él intentaba; en vano, besar a su pequeña.- he dicho que largo.- sentía como algo quemaba mi estómago, y le picaban las manos por golpear algo.

-s-Sasuke-sama no… - ella tenía los ojos llorosos y asustados, temblaba ligeramente.

-adentro Hinata, ahora no.-se tomó el puente de la nariz intentando tranquilizarse y no partirle la cara a aquel chico, era un niño por amor a dios, él era el adulto, él debía de calmarse, pero de solo recordar como aquel miserable intentaba propasarse con algo que le pertenecía…-fuera, ¡ahora!.- recalco furioso.-

Vio como el chico salía corriendo de los recintos Uchiha, bien, quizás era el momento preciso para prender un cigarrillo.

Debía serenarse, calmar aquella pequeña bestia que llevaba adentro, ella era una niña, su pequeña Hinata, probablemente tendría novio, o lo tuvo en algún momento, probablemente le gustaba alguien, quizás ese alguien era aquel bastardo que había corrido sin siquiera dar la cara, le dio una profunda calada a su cigarro, expulsándolo lentamente, su padre era un fumador empedernido, su hermano de cierta forma también lo era, suponía que era hereditario, una idiotez a su parecer.

La luna estaba hermosa, y ahí se encontraba él, sentado en el patio observando las estrellas, ¿Qué sucedería cuando le presentaran a su novio? ¿A su futuro esposo? ¿Cuándo le dijera que esperaba un hijo? Un fuerte retorcijón de estómago le llego, y cerró los ojos ante la sensación de desesperación tan intensa que sintió, un agujero se abrió en su pecho y el aire por pocos segundos le falto.

No estaba listo para eso, y lo más seguro es que jamás lo estuviera.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse, solo ella podía caminar de esa forma tan sumisa.

-S-Sasuke-sam-ma…- no quería verla, la besaría de ser así.

-Ahora no Hinata… solo, solo ve a dormir pequeña.- ¿Su voz siempre había sonado tan cansada? Los celos carcomían su alma, y la furia parecía querer salir a borbotones por su boca, pero ella no lo sabría, no se enteraría.

Tenía 27; casi 28 años, era el dueño de una prestigiosa empresa de construcción en vías de expansión, se había esforzado al máximo para no depender económicamente de nadie, había logrado tener éxito a pesar de que todo estaba en contra, por lo tanto… no podía perder el control de esa forma.

-E-El no m-me gusta.- su corazón pareció detenerse, y volvió a latir, la calma vino a su cuerpo y algo parecido a la felicidad se alojó en su pecho, se enojó consigo mismo por sentirse tan bien con aquello, no debería, él era el adulto. Suspiro cansado.

-puede que él no, pero pronto llegará alguien Hinata, no debes dejar que se aprovechen.- sus palabras sonaron más duras de lo que pretendía.

-¡No!... n-nunca habrá n-nadie más.- se rindió y la miro.

Agarraba fuertemente su vestido y ocultaba sus ojos con su flequillo, solo podía ver un poco de ese hermoso sonrojo que había extrañado tanto, y como mordía esos tentadores labios.

Aquel tema era un terreno peligroso, ella era aún muy joven, él era mayor y estaba roto.

-Nadie puede asegurar aquello pequeña, la gente camb-

-¡Que no!... S-Sasuke-sama no entiende nada.- fue interrumpido por el agudo reclamo de su protegida, tenía la respiración agitada y había furia e indignación en su mirada.

Pronto vio como ella se daba la vuelta y echaba a andar hacia el interior de la casa, le siguió esperanzado ¿esperanzado de que? Ni el mismo lo entendía muy bien.

-¿Por qué lloras?... si es por el chico.-

-Su nombre es Gaara… y no, él es mi amigo, q-quizás solo esta c-confundido.- le molesto ese sonrojo que tenía, le molesto tanto que debió de morderse la lengua para no decir algo indebido, era de sabios callar, aquello lo había aprendido a la mala.

-¿Entonces? Dime.- exigió, comenzaba a perder la calma, no quería estropear todo con su Hinata, no quería más complicaciones ¿Por qué todo se había vuelto tan espeso? ¿Era por su causa?

-t-tú no entiendes nada.- el débil reclamo en su voz le alerto.-

-¿supongo que tú sí? Hinata.- exhalo fuertemente el aire retenido.- si no me explicas no entenderé.- vio como ella le miraba herida.

-N-no… -

Sin pensarlo mucho al ver que ella se iría otra vez el tomo de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia sí, ambos exhalaron aire fuertemente al sentir sus cuerpos chocar; y no era precisamente por el impacto, podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, el aroma de sus cabellos, incluso el retumbar de su pequeño corazón, era dos cabezas más pequeña que él por lo que debía de esforzarse y mirar hacia abajo, como amaba sentirla a su merced.

-Dime, no te dejare ir de no ser así.- se había excitado irremediablemente, ¿desde cuándo era tan tentadora? ¿Desde cuando él era un pervertido? Ese juego del gato y el ratón le ponía así, no tenía remedio.

-No… s-Sasuke-sama huira o-otra vez.- le escucho susurrar bajito, sintiéndose como el peor de los hombres por dejar a una damisela con su corazón roto, él era el culpable de todo.

-No pequeña… ya no más.- termino de atraerla a su cuerpo, pegándola firmemente e impidiéndole cualquier movimiento en un fuerte abrazo.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien tener a una persona tan cerca de sí mismo, pero era un juego peligroso, un juego que poco a poco comenzaba a estar dispuesto a jugar.

El alzo mientras ella soltaba un gritito de sorpresa, para sentarse en el gran sillón de la sala en la que estaban, sentándola de paso sobre su regazo.

-ya no más miedo Hinata… no me iré, es una promesa.-

Ella le sonrió triste y sonrojada, para luego posar su cabeza sobre su pecho y cerrar los ojos, exactamente como cuando era pequeña, le acaricio esas largas hebras de cabello azabache, perdiéndose en la suavidad de aquello, se sentía en paz.

Inevitablemente poso sus labios sobre la coronilla de su pequeña, intentado reconfortarla de alguna forma, ya no quería exaltarla, quería ser lo que ella necesitara, sintió como se apretaba aún más a su cuerpo, dudaba que aquello fuera correcto dado sus edades, pero ¿a quién le importaba? descendió sus grandes manos por su pequeña espalda, subiéndola por sus brazos hasta su cuello y mejilla y volviendo a bajar por el mismo recorrido, convirtiéndose en algo hipnótico, su parte oscura imploraba por recorrer esas piernas que quedaba tan expuestas en esa posición, aquellos muslos de leche que requerían ser lamidos… apretó la mandíbula regañándose por aquellos impropios pensamientos, no debía, y los suaves suspiros que ella daba no ayudaban a calmar su hambre.

No podía, por el momento solo quería ser su fiel perro, su fiel servidor que haría lo que fuera por su princesa.

Y vaya que aquello se veía difícil.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS:**

Comenzaron las cositas subidas de tono, pronto ya cambiare la clasificación, solo ahí sabrán que se viene algo picante e.e me encanta este Sasuke, que si bien no es tan pegado al original; con Hinata, me lo imagino arisco con todo el resto, solo ella saca lo mejor de él. Muchas gracias por los favoritos y seguidores aparte de los hermosos comentarios que me dejan, me motivan a seguir :D (¿a quién no? Si escriben tan bonito?) Muchos besos y abrazos, gracias por leer esta cosa. Saludos!

 _._

 _Srta. Perseidas_

 _._

 **jenni.4364:** apoyo la moción compañera! Jajja es que este sasuke grande… experimentado e.e se me ocurren tantas cosas que de igual forma me desangro jajaja saludos jenni! :D

 **annie-nyu:** que lindas tus palabras T_T muchas gracias, de verdad agradezco de todo corazón que te guste y sigas esta historia n.n muchas gracias annie-chan! Cuídate.

 **Gilda:** le daremos más autoestima a Hinata, se lo merece ¿cierto? Ha pasado por mucho, si bien ella no se victimiza ni es fatalista, sufre mucho en silencio saludos!

 **FER:** también soy fan de esta pareja, me encanta! Creo que me he leído todas las historias que han publicado de ellos e.e por lo mismo sé que no hay muchas, me encanta contribuir con material para las sasu-hina :D saludos!

 **SchrodingerThe7:** jajaja me paso igual, en un principio no lo creí necesario aunque nunca lo descarte del todo, he leído mucho de esas cosas como para decir "estoy preparada" :C saludos! :D espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n

.

.

.

┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

.


	11. Chapter 11

XI

.

.

.

.

No quería salir de su cama, rogaba porque algo cayera a la tierra en ese momento y destruyera cualquier especie existente; o por último, solo a ella.

Dios, estaba tan avergonzada ¿Cuándo no? Error tras error, y es que de solo recordarlo, de solo recordar cómo había vuelto a su habitación con las piernas temblorosas y una necesidad de algo más…

No pudo evitar taparse nuevamente con sus cobijas por los nervios.

Era una sucia, Kaede-san la reprendería severamente si supiera los pensamientos que comenzaba a albergar por el que era el amor de su vida, ¿Por qué debía de ser tan perfecto? ¿Por qué debida de doblegarse con tanta facilidad ante él?

Estaba comiendo de su mano, y con gusto a decir verdad.

Rogaba porque él ya hubiese salido y no la viera en ese estado, parecía que tenía fiebre de lo roja que estaba, sus ojos brillantes y no dejaba de temblar ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese levantado el rostro? ¿Él hubiese aceptado el beso? Ese beso que se moría por darle.

Recordaba su cuerpo duro contra el suyo, sus piernas fuertes que la sostenían ¿era correcto haber estado así con él? Probablemente no, pero con gusto lo volvería a repetir.

En ese momento solo quería que la tocara, que la recorriera con sus manos, y aquello inevitablemente le daba aún más vergüenza, alegaría demencia y no saldría de su habitación en diez años más para cuando con suerte, él no la recordara.

No quería ir al colegio, no cuando sabía que su extraño amigo le esperaría ahí, probablemente para hablar, o la abordaría a la entrada, o la esperaría afuera… ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Qué ganaba él? Ella nunca había dado muestras de querer algo, si bien lo había pensado, en estos momentos era lo último en su lista.

Inevitablemente la lucecita de la esperanza había aparecido, moriría por tener nuevamente a Sasuke-sama pegado a ella de esa forma, furioso por que algún otro hombre mostrara interés, se sentía culpable pero agradecía de todo corazón el atrevimiento de su amigo.

Había conocido otra faceta de él, una que le gustaba mucho y que encendía una parte de sí misma que no sabía ni que existía.

Quizás no había sido buena idea leer aquellas novelas eróticas que le había prestado su querida amiga.

Se levantó como pudo entre caídas y retorcijones de estómago, mirándose atentamente al espejo, la cara de idiota enamorada no se la quitaba nadie.

Se ducho y vistió, esta vez intento ponerse el uniforme de su talla, no aquel que era 3 más grande, pero a último momento, decidió llevar el chaleco grande, aún no podía sentirse cómoda con todo aquello, paso a paso; se repitió a sí misma.

Se secó el cabello a conciencia, cepillándolo y déjalo lustroso y brillante, aplico su perfume favorito y se sintió un poco más arreglada que de costumbre, podía ver sus piernas demasiado blancas, y una falda algo corta, opto por ponerse unas pantaletas, si algo caracterizaba a Hinata Hyuuga eran sus constantes caídas, por lo que unas pantaletas debajo de una falda algo corta no le vendría mal.

-O-Okaa-san… dame fuerzas.- pido con cierto cariño mientras miraba la foto de su difunta madre, la única que poseía.

Se sentía mejor cada vez que la miraba.

Salió de su habitación despacio, con cuidado de escuchar y no ser escuchada, pero inevitablemente fallo y solo un gritito de espanto al verle ahí, sentado, tomando desayuno, con su elegancia y perfección natural, ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Recibió una mirada penetrante, de cierta forma sentía que él podía ver a través de su alma, que sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-B-Buenos días S-Sasuke-sama.- ¿su voz siempre había sido tan temblorosa? Él solo asintió en respuesta.

Él la observaba, sentía su mirada en ella, era su imaginación pero… podía sentirlo recorriéndola con la mirada, su corazón latía desbocado y daba gracias al cielo por aquellos momentos en los que se sentía especial para él, se comenzaba a sentir poco a poco como una mujer.

-Vamos.- su ronca voz le saco de sus ensoñaciones románticas, le parecía exquisita.

-¿Qué?

-Te iré a dejar.-

Le miro sorprendida, se sentía bien pero… ¿Qué pasaba si se encontraban con su amigo? El extraño pelirrojo probablemente le estaría esperando, había llamado anoche pero entre monosílabos le había respondido que no podía hablar ahora, un gruñido por parte de él pelinegro le había dado a entender que no era el mejor momento.

-b-bien… - no podía estar más nerviosa.

-luces diferente ¿se te ha estropeado la otra falda?- ¿Por qué de todos los días desidia que en ese se iba a fijar en su vestimenta? Tragó saliva e intento decir algo coherente, pero simplemente aquello la superaba, encontró su mirada perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos negros como la noche, mordió su labio deseando que la tragara la tierra.- no hagas eso, te harás daño.-le sonrió tímidamente, todo era tan extraño pero se sentía bien que de cierta forma, habían cosas que siempre serían igual.

Se sentía querida y cuidada.

Cada vez que salía con Sasuke-sama a la calle, las mujeres indudablemente le miraban, él era demasiado llamativo y misterioso como para no hacerlo, si hasta ella estaba completamente embobada con él, sus cuidados para con ella eran lo que más le hacía suspirar, su suavidad y tacto, hasta la madurez con la que la trataba.

-Que…. – enrojeció hasta las orejas cuando sintió como él pasaba su gran y fuerte brazo por sus pequeños hombros, atrayéndola hacia él irremediablemente.

-Nada.-

Su corazón latía desbocado, nunca ni es sus más locos sueños podría haber imaginado que caminaría con Sasuke-sama de esa forma por la calle, en público, donde cualquiera podría verlos y malinterpretar todo, se sentía feliz por esas malinterpretaciones, las mujeres le miraban mal, incluso más de un hombre la recorrió con la mirada de forma despectiva.

Aquello indudablemente no estaba bien, pero de todas formas ¿Desde cuándo importaba? Se había enamorado de un hombre mucho mayor que ella con solo 12 años, esperándolo e implorando que volviera cuando se fue, así que ¿desde cuándo hacia las cosas bien? la respuesta era nunca, jamás lo había hecho.

A lo lejos le pareció ver unos cabellos rojizos, pero no podía tener la certeza de aquello, quizás solo había sido su impresión, alzo el rostro mirando como una sonrisa de satisfacción se posaba sobre los labios de Sasuke-sama, lo mejor sería no preguntar.

-Llegamos.- declaro el pelinegro, sonriéndole desde su altura, podía ver varias miradas posadas sobre ellos, indudablemente llamaban la atención.

-g-gracias Sasuke-sama… n-no tenía porq-que.- estaba más que sonrojada, él aún no la soltaba del todo, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo traspasar su ropa.-

-Hmp.- ¿era su imaginación o él estaba molesto? Decidió no preguntar, él le conversaría cuando el momento llegara, de todas formas si algo les caracterizaba es que se hablaban de todo.

-Ya m-me voy… hasta luego s-Sasuke-sama.- intento sonreír normal, pero los nervios la traicionaron y se sonrojo profusamente.

-Te vendré a buscar a la tarde, no te metas en problemas.-

Y paso, un suave beso posado sobre su frente, ¿podía sentirse de una manera aún más incorrectamente perfecta? Lo dudaba, sonrió feliz mientras él se marchaba sin mirar atrás, su altura y porte realzaban entre todos aquellos estudiantes, él era un auténtico Dios griego.

Aun pasado dos horas desde aquello podía rememorar y sentir aquel hermoso beso dado sobre su frente, sentía el calorcito ahí y hasta un toque de humedad, su corazón bailaba contento y tenía unas irremediables ganas de largarse a bailar en plena clase.

No se lavaría la frente en mucho tiempo, quería pensar que era un beso protector que le libraría de todo mal.

-H-Hyuuga-san…- la ronca voz de un conocido pelirrojo se hizo escuchar por encima de toda la bulla que producían sus compañeros.

El receso había llegado y ella ni cuenta se había dado.

-h-hola Gaara-san.- indudablemente un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, si Kaede la viera lloraría.

-¿podemos hablar?... -Le acompaño hasta uno de los lugares un poco más apartados del centro de cotilleo, en donde casualmente se iba a almorzar con su querida amiga.- yo….

Estaba nerviosa, le picaban las manos, y quería salir corriendo, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en aquel momento, nunca lo había sentido con él, siempre todo había sido tan natural que la lastimaba ligeramente, Gaara era una persona preciada.

-quería disculparme.- hablo al fin tras un suspiro de valentía.- no… no fue un comportamiento adecuado el mío, n-no debí de ha-haber violado tu espacio personal anoche h-Hinata.- se veía realmente arrepentido.- y… y de solo v-ver como tu hermano estuvo a... a punto golpearme, solo puedo decir que estoy profundamente arrepentido.-

-n-no… se equivoca Gaara-san… -necesitaba explicar, necesitaba que todos entendieran que él no era su hermano, que él era el amor de su vida, que no importaba la edad, que no interesaba nada cuando de amor se trataba.

-¿Cómo?... entenderé si no quiere seguir siendo mi amiga, no la culpo Hinata-san…

-no es eso… el hombre de a-anoche no es mi hermano… él es m-mi cuidador p-pero no es mi hermano.-

-oh… por favor discúlpeme con él, no fue mi intensión faltarle el respeto de tal manera… simplemente no me medí, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… - su voz estaba rota.

El pelirrojo lucia realmente desesperado, se frotaba constantemente aquellos cabellos de fuego que tanto le llamaban la atención, por algún motivo le gusto lo que veía, le gustaba verlo tan descompuesto, irremediablemente lo observo, observo su piel un tanto bronceada, sus mandíbula ancha, su cuello poderoso, sus hombros fuertes, sus ojos hermosos y tristes, melancólicos y llenos de secretos que quizás algún día le contarían, observo su cabello revuelto, desordenado e informal, todo lo opuesto al joven que veía frente suyo, tenía unas profundas ojeras moradas, sabía que él no era de dormir mucho, ¿Por qué? Él nunca se expresaba más allá de la formalidad, lo consideraba su amigo pero ¿Por qué su amigo? Sabía que podía llegar a ser un hombre interesante, abierto y feliz, pero algo le detenía ¿Qué era?

-no se sienta mal Gaara-san.- sonrió para darle valor.- s-Sasuke-sama es una persona amable, anoche simplemente estaba cansado y creyó cosas que no son.-

-yo… -le miro ante el cambio de tono.- quería aclarar algo Hinata-san.-

-pues dígame, las dudas generan incertidumbre, y nada es peor que la incertidumbre.-

-usted me gusta.- aquello fue como un KO.- de manera romántica si me permite aclarar aún más.-

-…y-yo… -¿Qué se decía en esos casos? ¿Gracias? ¿Fuera? ¿Adiós?

-sé que yo no gusto de usted de esa misma manera, lo entiendo.- el alivio recorrió su cuerpo, no estaba preparada para aquello, simplemente no lo estaba.- pero si me permite cortejarla, sé que podría llegar a enamorarse de mi.-

Aquello indudablemente era una muestra de valor y valentía absoluta, el estar dispuesto a arriesgar y cortejar no era algo que se daba en estos tiempos, las personas usualmente querían lo más fácil, no daban de sí mismos, pero todo eso la hizo sentir terriblemente mal, sabía que nada de eso funcionaria con ella, hace dos meses atrás lo hubiese aceptado, agradecido que alguien viniera y le ayudara a sacar a tal pelinegro de su corazón, intentarlo si quiera.

-yo… n-no puedo aceptarlo g-Gaara-san… g-gusto de otra persona y…

-pero puedo hacerla olvidar… intuía que gustaba de alguien Hinata-san, no soy estúpido pero… si me da la oportunidad, yo sé que aquel amor le duele, quizás no sea correspondido… no tengo tanta información más que su comportamiento diario pero… si me da la oportunidad.-

Sintió como él agarraba sus manos, ¿siempre había sido tan guapo? Había descubierto que le gustaba esa nueva faceta de él, una menos estructurada.

-n-no puedo… no me parece justo Gaara… no.- las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, no quería llorar, se había sentido tan feliz todo el día por aquellas migajas de afecto romántico por parte de Sasuke, que ahora simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la posibilidad de obtenerlo todo de otro hombre.- y-yo lo amo… n-no puedo ver a nadie más de la misma forma.-

Un fuerte abrazo le ayudo a no romperse ahí mismo, aquellas palabras que le había dicho Gaara eran la pura verdad, era un amor no correspondido, un amor que le dolía… que no la hacía feliz y como si de leer la mente se tratase…

- _yo puedo hacerla feliz…_

Él estaba dándolo todo, tirando todas las cartas sobre la mesa, exponiendo su corazón y rogando básicamente por solo una oportunidad. Sus manos secaron aquellas lagrimas hermosas y cristalinas, podría besarla ahí mismo, estaban posicionados para que aquello pasara, era fácilmente bajar un poco la cabeza y poseer esos labios rosados y sugerentes, adueñarse de ese pequeño y frágil corazón, cuidarlo y sanarlo, proteger a esa dulce niña que lloraba amargamente.

Pero no lo hizo, solo fue su amigo en ese momento, la abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su hermoso cabello nocturno, y espero a que todo pasara, quizás se había excedido con sus palabras, ahora podía tener una mayor comprensión sobre la delicadeza de aquella mujer.

-n-no puedo, n-no es justo para ti Gaara-san.- sonrió triste.

-¿me dejaras esperarte?... dame al menos esa posibilidad, la incerteza es mi mayor aliada en estos momentos.-

-no lo hagas… s-si esperas a que se me pase te harás viejo Gaara-san.- le devolvió una sonrisa igual de triste.

-quiero hacerlo.- suspiro fuerte y comenzó a reír.- ¿se da cuenta que la he hecho llorar? Soy un hombre despreciable.-sus miradas conectaros y el verde se perdió en la luna.- no puedo rendirme Hinata.- susurro bajito, la nombrada se sonrojo y bajo la vista avergonzada.- simplemente no puedo… eres lo que quiero, necesito ser egoísta por esto al menos.-

Tomo un mechón rebelde de sus largos cabellos, el corazón de la morena latió desbocado ante tal acto, no entendía nada, quería arrancar y esconderse debajo de la cama, no comprendía muy bien sus sentimientos, se alegraba de cierta forma que alguien la hubiese visto, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía fatal por lo mismo, no quería romper el corazón de nadie.

-n-no puedo prometer nada Gaara-san… -

-no prometas nada, simplemente no te sientas mal si ando rondando por ahí ¿bien? soy tu amigo Hinata.- Le parecía graciosa la forma en que la trataba, a veces de usted, a veces de tú, Gaara era un buen tipo.- lava esa cara, se ves hermosa cuando lloras pero no es excusa suficiente para que la vean llorando.- sonrió ante los raros comentarios de su amigo.- hasta luego Hinata.- y un fugaz beso en su mejilla fue plantado, para que echara raíz y llegara a su corazón, para que le recordara.

Hinata al verle desaparecer por la esquina del edificio principal se tomó su corazón que aún latía desbocado, cayendo poco a poco al césped y quedándose ahí, confundida y nerviosa, con miles de pensamientos y sensaciones rondando su cabeza.

 _Dios… ¿Qué hare ahora?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

NOTAS

Oh, yo amo a Gaara, me parece tan directo y dulce, simplemente que Sasuke es muy imponente, eso ya lo sabemos, nadie puede competir con nuestro sexy Sasuke e.e ¿Les gusta el ritmo de la historia? Siento que vamos lento y pausado, todo va a su ritmo sin forzar mucho las cosas, me encanta. ¡No puedo creer que ya llegáramos a los 50 favoritos! ¿Ustedes lo creen? Las ideas narrativas están fluyendo, por eso traje este capítulo mucho más pronto de lo esperado, aparte de que estoy terminando el semestre y tengo más tiempo para escribir, así que estoy feliz.

Muchas gracias a todos los que apoyan esta idea, comenten ideas y cositas que se les ocurran, tomo todas sus consideraciones y de echo me han ayudado mucho a continuar y a sacar los capítulos más pronto, motiva la gente que dice que le gusta tu trabajo, las quiero mucho.

 _Srta. Perseidas._

 _._

 **26Kaori-San:** oh querida, si tuviera a Harry Potter delante, gritar no sería precisamente lo que haría primero e.e se me ocurren muchas otras cosas (robarle la varita por ejemplo) jajaja muchas gracias por comentar, me has animado un montón con la forma de expresar que tienes :D me gusta, saluditos y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también.

 **jenni.4364:** bueno jenni, aquí tuviste más de tu amado pelirrojo, la verdad me encanta Gaara, me lo imagino serio, respetuoso, romántico, caballero y melancólico, el tipo de chico que te lleva flores y te saca a ver los atardeceres, el que escribe poesía y te dedica cartas. Ojala te guste este capítulo, creo que hare un Gaara/Hinata en un futuro, se merecen muchas historias :C saludos! Oh no, a horcajadas no, la sentó estilo princesa, creo que no narre bien esa parte :O ¡grave error mío perdón!

 **hina hyu** : Gaara aún no se enterará de que es Sasuke el amor de Hinata e.e aún no tengo muy claro como lo sentirá solo sé que le dolerá u_u muchos saludos hina! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, entra la competencia para Sasuke! :C se fue por menso y ahora debe de asumir las consecuencias, Gaara.

 **annie-nyu** : jajaja me entro en la cabeza el meme ese de Toy Story jajaja saludos annie, ya se irá prendiendo aún más e.e nosotras las pervertidas lo merecemos jaja

 **Gilda:** me encanta un Sasuke celoso, es que ¿Cómo no hacerlo así? Es mi prototipo de hombre perfecto tengo la vara muy alta ¿cierto? Jajaja saludos Gilda-chan!

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XII**

 **.**

 **.**

La tarde paso y ella se mantuvo en ese letargo exquisito que le permitía no sentir demasiado, del extraño pelirrojo no había vuelto a saber, creía haber escuchado a Ino comentar su retiro a mitad del receso, pero temía preguntar y que eso causara más dudas que respuestas.

Una pequeña opresión comenzaba a estrujar su pequeño corazoncito, su vida siempre había estado marcada por miedos constantes a diversas cosas, y esta no era muy distinta de esas dichosas cosas, pues la soledad era su mayor contrincante en cuanto a felicidad y plenitud se trataba.

Temía estar sola, paso seis años sin aquel hombre y lo paso realmente mal, pero se las arreglo y sobrevivió, varias noches se quedaba dormida con lágrimas en los ojos, varios cumpleaños fueron saltados o suspendidos por que él no daba muestras de aparecer, varias navidades fueron pasadas por alto dentro de su tristeza, la ropa era reutilizada una y otra vez hasta que simplemente no cumplía sus estándares de talla, la comida era insípida y poco clara, la vida era gris…

Pero aun así, era vida, su vida.

Dentro de ese gris habían tonos, unos más claros y otros más oscuros, tan claros que llegaban a ser blancos como sus amigos, tan grises y profundos como itachi-sama, tan oscuros como uchiha-sama, tan neutros como Kaede, lo neutro jamás seria mal visto por ella, porque era una constante, algo que siempre iría con todo… quizás hasta ella misma fuera ese gris neutro, opaco y nada lustroso, pero ese gris neutro que abarca a todos, que está ahí siempre, esperando a ser utilizado con gracia… o por dar otro rebuscado ejemplo, como la luna, una masa revoloteante alrededor del sol sin luz propia y sin características que no fueran más que estar ahí, para ser observada, para ser la cómplice de los amanes, de los que extrañan, de los que sienten, simplemente ahí…

-¿Por qué estás triste?...- le sorprendió aquella voz desconocida a sus espaldas, había estado tan ensimismadas en sus pensamientos retóricos que no se había percatado de que alguien estaba ahí, observando…

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que aquel chico podría pasar perfectamente como el hermano menor de los Uchiha, su cabello negro opaco y sus ojos carentes de expresión u emoción alguna le conferían un aura extraña, como si aquel ser no existiera realmente y en su lugar solo fuera una cosa… un algo.

-¿E-es malo e-estar triste?- no estaba acostumbrada a entablar conversaciones con extraños, de ser otro momento habría huido avergonzada de que le hubiesen sorprendido en esas facetas _"_ _sensibilisticas_ _"_ pero por hoy ya bastaba, estaba cansada.

-Es un sentimiento desagradable para las personas… -la duda se posó en aquellos ojos negros, él en si era extraño, le vio taparse la boca y hablar.- creo que no he leído lo suficiente, mis disculpas señorita.- una profunda reverencia le fue dada.

-¡No!... n-no se p-preocupe… - ¿Qué hacer?

-tengo trabas al comprender a las personas, y mis juicios en la mayoría de veces están errados… ¿cree que tengo un problema?- el joven parecía verdaderamente afligido, ahí, acuclillado en mitad de un pasillo desértico.

-n-no creo que t-tenga problemas… las p-personas somos complicadas.- aquello no pareció animar al joven pelinegro.- s-si te sirve de consuelo, n-nunca se termina de aprender.- le dio una sonrisa sincera, intentando transmitir confianza para que al menos aquel amable joven que se había acercado a preguntarle por sus emociones, tuviera alguna motivación para continuar aprendiendo y estudiando la mente humana.-

-un gusto señorita Hinata.-

Sus ojos chocaron y vio como él le sonreía, para luego retirarse volviendo a dejarla en aquella extraña atmosfera auto creada, a veces no se podía con el mundo y era necesario un alto al fuego… ¿Cuándo le había dicho su nombre?

¿Qué hacer? Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, se había sentido tan feliz aquella mañana, recibiendo migajas de amor y atención por parte de él que no le importó nada más, no le importó que quizás doliera después, de que el peso de la realidad la derrumbara dejándola KO, no, eso no le importó a Hinata Hyuuga, porque ella amaba a Sasuke uchiha, y daría lo que fuera por él… y ese era el problema, no vivió por él, se mantuvo en un letargo existencial que simplemente aquello no podía ser sano para nadie.

¿Qué hacer?

No podía dejar de amarle, eso estaba claro, él era su constante, su tierra, el color principal…

Tan joven y tan rota.

Siempre había pensado que el tiempo era el mayor aliado si se utiliza bien, el "tiempo al tiempo" era algo que practicaba en su día a día, quería creer que esta era una de esas cosas que se pondrían en su lugar, todo se arreglaría para bien o para mal en algún momento, el que doliera o no; bueno, eso se vería en el momento.

No presto mucha atención a la última clase, había escrito todo hasta que en algún momento simplemente vio las nubes y lo demás desapareció, la gran mayoría de personas que conocía a Hinata Hyuuga estaba acostumbrados a ese ser errante en el que se había convertido, una persona completamente etérea que podía estar sin estar y todo eso pertenecía a su encanto.

Gracias a eso varias cosas pasaban sin que ella se diera cuenta, como las miradas de profundo amor y coqueteo que se daban sus amigos Kiba e Ino, o como el profesor sonreía ante alguna barbaridad que hacia un alumno en primera fila, o como cierto peliblanco le miraba sin tampoco haber escrito la totalidad de la clase… cosas así pasarían más de dos veces sin que ella llegara a percatarse del todo.

-¿Te vienes Hina?- sus amigos le esperaban mientras ella se ponía sus zapatos en el recibidor.

Negó suavemente con una sonrisa, alegando que le irían a buscar hoy, agradeciendo el gesto de que la hubiesen esperado, disculpándose después por no poder acompañarlos, todo parte de un guión aprendido de memoria, de un director algo macabro, ¿Cuándo saldría de escena? Estaba cansada de improvisar sobre la marcha…

La idea de arreglarse ya no le parecía tan buena, incluso la falda que portaba le parecía ridícula, no era para ella, era corta, desproporcionada con su propia esencia, ¿Qué harían las personas en esas situaciones? ¿Se sentirían igual? ¿Habría alguien igual de aburrido que ella?

-¿Pasa algo?-

No se había percatado en que momento había llegado a la entrada del colegio, ni cuando aquel pelinegro se le había acercado, miro a su alrededor, por supuesto él llamaría la atención, con su porte altivo, su hermoso rostro y su ropa de marca, con su actitud de estrella de cine ¿Quién no le miraría? Se sentía tan poca cosa a veces.

-Na-nada Sasuke-sama.- intento sonreír lo mejor que pudo.- día cansador eso e-es todo.- por alguna razón el piso le parecía lo más interesante del mundo, y a él no le importó realmente su vano intento de esconder su estado de ánimo, simplemente la dejaba hacer, si se pusiera a chillar en medio de la calle tampoco armaría gran drama, no es que no le importara, simplemente quería que fuera libre y que hiciese lo que sintiese que fuera mejor, él estaría ahí para cuidarla.

En algún momento le diría lo que tenía, ella era así.

Caminaron en silencio gran parte del trayecto, solo interrumpido por diversos monosílabos y preguntas al aire, nada comparado a lo que había sucedido en esa mañana, las cosas podían cambiar de un momento a otro.

-¿sucedió algo con ese pelirrojo? – comentó Sasuke al fin, enfocando su atención a las sorprendidas facciones de la pelinegra que por un momento había quedado completamente sonrojada, solo pudo gruñir y voltear el rostro hacia otro lado.

-a-algo así.- contesto bajito Hinata, la tensión era palpable y Sasuke debía de hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos por controlarse.

Él era el adulto ahí, no podía ir y reclamar cosas que no eran ni le correspondían.

 _Aún…_

-Hmp… si te molesta solo dime.- _yo arreglo el mundo por ti…_

Y vaya que si lo haría, mataría por esa niña que tenía al lado, hundiría al desgraciado que tratara de dañarla, era incluso algo estúpido pero se sentía con el deber y derecho de ser el único hombre en su vida.

Vio en la mirada de Hinata algo parecido a la esperanza, aquello calentó su corazón y le picaron los brazos por querer abrazarla, era su niña ¿Cómo podía dejarla? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo en su tiempo?...

-s-Sasuke-sama puede llegar a ser m-muy intimidante cuando quiere.- sonrió de lado al escuchar aquellos vocablos.

-no te imaginas cuanto Hina.- la susodicha solo atino a sonrojarse por el tierno apodo escuchado de sus labios.

Desvió inmediatamente la vista al suelo al sorprenderse a sí misma observando aquellos dos trozos de carne, se sentía hasta sucia teniendo ese tipo de comportamientos… _¿Cómo sabrían?_

 _-_ Iremos a comprarte un celular.- aclaró luego de un tiempo.-

-n-no es n-necesario Sasuke-sama… nadie me llamaría.- aclaro por ultimo dándose un golpe mental por hablar demás.

-ten por seguro que no te dejare tranquila.-

Solo pudo sonrojarse y esconder la cabeza como la tortuga que era ¿Dónde había quedado la osadía que tenías de pequeña? ¿Esa seguridad? Lo único que quería era lanzarse a los brazos de ese hombre y que este le dijera que todo estaría bien, que jamás se iría otra vez ¿A quién engañaba? Lo necesitaba para respirar, era su oxígeno, su agua, lo que sea que se necesite para vivir, eso era él.

¿Y si se arriesgaba? ¿Y si simplemente se lanzaba a sus brazos? Se mordió el labio pensando en una y mil probabilidades improbables sobre él y ella juntos.

-¿Me vas a decir que pasa? –

Sasuke se encontraba en el otro extremo de la calle, mirándole con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre, la chispa del enojo afloro tímidamente en su interior.

-¿T-te importa? ¿Yo te importo?- oh, al fin, un poco de desafío en su persona, del que se arrepintió enseguida.

El hombre se vio ligeramente sorprendido por la actitud de su pequeña, era como un pequeño gatito esperando a atacar de cualquier forma para no ser acariciado.

 _Es que simplemente la has lastimado mucho._

-me importas.- el hombre avanzo seguro hacia ella, con esa fuerza que le caracterizaba, ese garbo imponente y esa belleza exquisita que la mataba, el frio calaba en sus huesos pero por alguna razón, solo sentía que se quemaba.- quiero aclarar algo.- sus labios se movían despacio y seductores, se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, grave error, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, tanto que él había inclinado ligeramente el cuerpo hacia ella, en un gesto intimo.- mírame.- ordenó, ella solo pudo obedecerle al momento que su vista comenzaba a desviarse, intentando ocultarse, se perdió una vez más en esos ojos oscuros.- eres y serás siempre lo más importante.- le susurro bajito.-¿Entiendes Hinata?

Aquello le llego al corazón y le humedeció los ojos, el que él dijera eso simplemente no tenía precio, porque Sasuke Uchiha podía ser muchas cosas menos un mentiroso y eso ella lo sabía, le costaba compartir sus sentimientos y creencias, y probablemente no tuviera mucho tacto al momento de decirlas, pero eso era él, así, de esa forma tan exquisita que la encendía por dentro y le hacía no poder dejar de amarlo, esa seguridad y veracidad en todo lo que hacía y decía…

No pudo más y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando ¿Por qué siempre terminaba siendo consolada? Últimamente pasaba mucho, pero de cierta forma se sentía bien que él estuviera ahí, su puerto seguro.

Sasuke solo pudo sostenerla mientras le acariciaba el cabello intentando calmarla, pero en el fondo sabía que ella no lloraba por tristeza, su interior se removía al pensar que era por felicidad.

-eres una niñita chillona.- le habló con cariño dando pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza de la peliazul.

-u-un poco.- sus mofletes se tiñeron de un suave rosa escarchada.

-¿y? ¿Me vas a contar o tengo que sacarte las palabras por la fuerza?- le habló una vez la joven estuvo calmada.

La muchacha asintió mientras intentaba hilar palabras coherentes estando entre aquellos fuertes brazos, su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba agitada y sentía calor, la proximidad de aquel hombre siempre le afectaba de forma extraña y no la lograba comprender del todo.

Caminaron en silencio por un buen rato, iba profundamente sonrojada gracias a la fuerte mano que sostenía la suya. Hacia frio y el día había adquirido tonos negruzcos, probablemente llovería a la tarde, un par de cuadras más y llegaron al enorme centro comercial de aquel barrio, aún se le hacía chocante verlo y pensar que hace solo un par de años atrás eso era un hermoso parque.

Todo el trayecto Sasuke no le soltó la mano, al contrario, la afianzaba aún más hacia sí mismo.

-escoge uno.- le sonrió el pelinegro.

La dependienta estaba más que sonrojada frente al imponente hombre, vestía jeans negros junto con un suertes cuello tortuga y un Montgomery también negro, combinando con unos zapatos; probablemente de marca, oscuros, él perfectamente podría haber salido de cualquier revista de moda, no pudo evitar inflar sus mofletes al sentir que la señorita no le prestaba la atención debida a su elección y solo se dedicaba a admirar a su guapo protector.

-e-este.- entre todos escogió uno más bien pequeño en tono lila, probablemente podría sacar fotos lindas y escuchar música en el trayecto a casa, mientras buscaba su tarjeta el alto hombre se le adelanto cancelando todo, cualquiera diría que eran una pareja por la forma en que ahora la tomaba de la cintura.

-Kaede me ha contado que no has celebrado navidad, este es mi regalo.- él no hizo preguntas al respecto, se imaginaba perfectamente porque, no era estúpido y eso Hinata lo agradeció, no quería verse tan expuesta, no aún.- ¿no tienes frio?

Un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al comprobar que él se refería a su falda, a la bendita falda que había decidido ponerse sin más, que descarada se sentía ahora, vio como la mirada del pelinegro viajaba hacia sus piernas deteniéndose un poco más de lo necesario en ellas, arrugando el entrecejo en un gesto que se le hacía por demás adorable.

-si vas a usar esa cosa será mejor que compremos unas medias, no quiero que enfermes.-

Y eso se sintió endemoniadamente bien, no le dijo que estaba loca, no le regaño, simplemente la dejo hacer cuidando y lijando los bordes de sus decisiones para que no se hiciera daño, él era su hombre perfecto, suspiro sin poder evitarlo, mirándole enamorada mientras él fijaba su vista al frente y no se daba cuenta del espectacular brillo que tenían los ojos perlados de ella.

Él por su parte iba en un mar de cavilaciones, no se sentía bien pensar cosas subidas de tono con Hinata, pero su mente solía funcionar al doble de velocidad cuando de ella se trataba, pequeñas imágenes se le albergaron en la retina de aquellas níveas piernas, mismas en las que reparo la noche pasada, esos muslos turgentes; se le hacía agua la boca de solo pensar en ellos, aquella falda debería de estar prohibida, sobre todo para alguien tan dulce y pura como ella, ¿Por qué tenía algo así en su armario? Y se sentía peor al pensar en prohibirle ese tipo de ropa "indecorosa" según él, su lado cavernícola había salido en toda la regla, no la había soltado de la cintura todo el trayecto que demoraron hacia el café, mirando de vez en cuando amenazadoramente a un par de hombres que miraban lo que era suyo, no, aquello no podía continuar así.

Luego de haber adquirido tres medias bastante calentitas para la época, fueron a por un café, Sasuke era fanático del café amargo, era uno de sus pequeños placeres el probar nuevas marcas y preparaciones, le gustaba cuando él cerraba los ojos al momento de probarlo, el pequeño gesto de placer se le hacía por lo demás erótico, nuevamente pensaba que el haber leído esos libros no había sido para nada productivo, se había fascinado con esos hombres fuertes y galantes, que tomaban lo que querían con esa seguridad innata, solo que ahora tenía uno frente suyo y no podía evitar pensar en que él se parecía mucho a todos esos hombres ¿terminarían como los protagonistas de sus historias?

Vio cómo su compañera se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza a lo que sea que estuviera pensando, luego boqueaba un par de veces dándose aire con uno de los manteles del local, sonrió para si al ver lo adorable que era.

-¿y bien?- sabia a que se refería al momento en que sus miradas se juntaron.

-y-yo…- ¿Por qué tenía tanta vergüenza? Muchas otras veces le había contado esas cosas, y no sentía pudor alguno por ello.- h-hable con Gaara-san.- la mandíbula del hombre se tensó inmediatamente y su mirada se volvió letal.-

-prosigue.- ¿Por qué tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de explicarse? No eran nada… ¿Por qué sentía que sí?

-él se disculpó p-por su comportamiento de a-anoche.- se sonrojo al recordarlo a lo que su compañero no pudo más que gruñir molesto, la sola mención de aquel chiquillo le ponía los pelos de punta y hacia querer cambiar a Hinata de instituto.- y…

-¿y?- tomo otro sorbo de su amado café para tranquilizarse, él era el adulto ahí, tenía que recordárselo varias veces al día casi como un mantra.

-y d-dijo que me amaba.- susurro bajito casi como queriendo que él no lo escuchara, se sentía realmente mal el tener que contarle esas cosas a él, pero al mismo tiempo se liberaba de una carga, porque sabía que él le ayudaría en lo que fuera que ella necesitara, eso jamás cambiaria a pesar de los años que pasaron lejos, se atrevió a levantar la vista, Sasuke bebía su café tranquilamente, pero pudo apreciar como agarraba la esquina de la meza fuertemente, sus dedos estaban casi blancos por la presión que ejercía ¿estaría muy molesto?- y… y q-que me esperaría, i-incluso llego a d-decir que no me e-enojara si me rondaba… Gaara-san e-es muy valiente.-

-o muy estúpido.- habló sin pensar Sasuke.- lo siento, me molesta su cercanía ¿bien?- aclaró de inmediato para evitar malos entendidos.

-¿Por qué?... s-Sasuke-sama s-sabe que no hay nadie a-aparte… - se calló abruptamente, casi cometía un desliz, lo que menos quería era que él se alejara por su impertinencia, bajo la vista avergonzada, su regazo era lo más llamativo del mundo en esos momentos.

-simple, no quiero que nadie te aparte de mi lado.- ¿Cuántos KO podía recibir una persona? Alzo la visa asombrada, buscando algún tipo de duda en aquellos pozos negros, solo encontró seguridad y confianza, Dios; como lo amaba.- me siento amenazado Hinata, y aquello no me gusta.-

-n-no entiendo…- no quería comprender era más bien las palabras adecuadas.

-Eso, no me gusta que ronden lo que es mío.-

 _¿Cuántas emociones soportaba una persona a lo largo de un día?... ella había llegado a su límite en ese momento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

NOTAS

Espero que no les moleste el cambio constante en cuanto a persona gramatical, nunca se me ha dado bien respetar cierta línea en cuanto me pongo a escribir jejeje, bien al fin he terminado este capítulo, me ha costado sacarlo adelante como no tienen idea, he hecho innumerables capítulos 12 y ninguno me ha gustado como este, Sasuke está tirando todas sus cartas sobre la mesa e.e ¡cómo me gusta ese hombre! En cuanto a Hinata ya estamos viendo que tiene un tipo de depresión crónica que viene arrastrando desde varios años atrás, está tan sola T_T Me alegra traerles esta actualización hoy que es el último día del año, lo encuentro hasta poético :D muchas gracias a ustedes bellas personitas que siguen esta historia, aún queda mucho para que se termine de desenvolver ¿Cuánto realmente? Ni yo lo sé, solo quiero agradecer su apoyo constante y sus ánimos para continuar esto, les aprecio mucho T_T Feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes, sean felices; que esa sea su más grande motivación en la vida.

Srta. Perseidas

 **SweHiro:** no tienes idea como odia Sasuke a Gaara jajaja Gaara aún no sabe quién es el eterno amor de Hina, solo sabe que hay alguien, ya veremos cómo se desenvuelve e.e muchas gracias por comentar n.n

 **hina hyu:** ¿y si hacemos dos copias de cada uno para ambas? Jajaja e.e es que son perfectos! T_T pinche mucho que no nos manda hombres así, tienes toda la razón querida jajaja saluditos hina, que estés muy bien, nos leemos el próximo año.

 **Wtf:** se me hacen igualmente cortos los capítulos, pero hay una vocecita en mi cabeza que dice "hasta aquí" jaja lo siento, la verdad desde un principio tenía pronosticado que a Hinata no le gusten las fiestas, pero tengo en mente un especial de dia de san valentin :D por esas fechas ya estará más adelantada la trama.

 **Sylvia:** oh pequeña muchas gracias :c muchos abrazos querida Sylvia n.n

 **annie-nyu** : shh que nadie sepa jajaja somos dos, viva el lemmon en todas sus narrativas :D personalmente me gusta cuando Hinata es la sumisa, nose.. Tengo un complejo T_T saluditos!

 **Gilda** : gracias Gilda-chan :D tenía planeado uno cuando termine este pero veremos sobre la marcha n.n muchas gracias por comentar chau!

 **SchrodingerThe7** : oh pequeña, me he leído cuanta historia erótica y lemmon exista e,e jasjsakj es necesario en esta historia el lemmon :C yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, el mundo lo sabe! Saluditos :D

 **Zareh** : Sasuke se está comenzando a desesperar ya que apareció competencia e.e eso acelerara las cosas un poquito jaja y aquí querida, la continuación, espero te haya gustado :c

 **KattytoNebel** **:** Es que hina está verdaderamente enamorada de Sasuke, no puede ver a nadie más :c ya los pondré juntos en alguna otra historia :3 muchas gracias por comentar Katty n.n nos leemos.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

.

.

.

De solo recordar aquellas palabras su corazoncito saltaba de alegría, él le consideraba, él le había dicho que era "suya", eso debía de significar algo en aquella intrincada relación que sostenían ¿cierto?

Luego de aquellas fuertes palabras todo se había ido a negro, había despertado en su habitación con un vaso de agua al lado y un par de aspirinas, Kaede-san había subido luego a tomarle la temperatura, alegando que se encontraba resfriada.

Bien, su cuerpo le había mandado una severa advertencia acerca de los sentimientos demasiados profundos, la vida en si era complicada y su sistema nervioso no parecía tomarlo muy bien.

Había preguntado por Sasuke, pero este se encontraba en su empresa trabajando, claro, había perdido el día de clases por dormir, era lógico que él hiciera sus cosas en su ausencia ¿cierto? ¿Cuánto trabajo debería de adelantar por ella?

 _No me gusta que ronden lo que es mío_

Los nervios y una especie de felicidad le hicieron dar un gritito y rodar por la cama tapándose la cara, recordar aquella frase solo hacía que suspirara y riera sola.

Todo aquello le confería una extraña valentía y seguridad que no había sentido en años, la certeza de que él la quería cerca; aun no tenía claro en qué plan, pero cerca al fin y al cabo, la hacían estallar de felicidad.

Con ese pensamiento volvió a dormir por varias horas más.

Soñó muchas cosas algo carentes de sentidos, soñó varias veces con su madre, también con Gaara y Sasuke, y por ultimo con unos ojos negros carentes de expresión que recordaba de alguna parte, todo era muy confuso y la historia detrás del sueño se le escurrió como agua entre las manos.

-Despierta.- Abrió lentamente los ojos, acoplándose a la oscuridad de la habitación, tal parecía que había dormido todo el día. Un guapo Sasuke le miraba desde su cama, se veía un poco cansado y algo demacrado.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? De haberme percatado que tenías fiebre…

-p-perdón… - su voz sonaba pastosa y más débil de lo normal, Sasuke le acerco un gran vaso con agua que se bebió gustosa.- me siento ¿bien?... digo, normal… normal es bueno ¿cierto?

Dios, que cosas decías, se le atrofiaba el cerebro con tenerlo ahí, solo quería esconderse debajo de sus cobijas y no salir más.

-tus amigos han llamado esta tarde, y Chiyo ha reclamado creyendo que no te alimento.- le encantaba ese gesto tan lindo que hacia cuando se sentía regañado, se frotaba los ojos y bajaba los hombros.

-c-Chiyo-chan e-es un poco estricta a-a veces…- el silencio cayo entre ambos, no pudo mantenerle la mirada y la desvió completamente sonrojada, solo quería que el mundo se la tragase, inclusive sentía sus manos temblar por debajo de las cobijas.- q-que amigos…

-si te refieres al pelirrojo ese le corté.- rió bajito al ver como Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo y miraba hacia otro lado enojado.

-b-bien… ¿a-alguien más?-

-te ha llamado Yamanaka y ha dicho que te guardaría los deberes, por cierto tienes licencia por tres días.-

-pero si no me h-han llevado a medico… ¿vino para acá?-

-tengo mis recursos.- oh, Sasuke había heredado las mismas mañas de Kaede, sonrió complacida al descubrir otra cosa de su amado pelinegro.

-me gusta cuando sonríes… -y de un segundo a otro todo se volvió más íntimo, se sentía vulnerable al estar acostada mientras que él se encontraba sentado un metro más allá, pronto vio como él se inclinaba y le rozaba la mejilla con una de sus manos, suspiró al tacto.-

-es porque estás aquí…-se atrevió a hablar, a lo que el hombre sonrió complacido.

-naturalmente.- le dio un manotazo en modo de juego, por el egocentrismo tan marcado que tenía.- duerme, mañana será otro día.- y con aquellas simples palabras, el moreno procedió a salir de la habitación, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en la frente de su ojiluna.

Quizás estaba hiendo demasiado rápido al intentar que ella comprendiera que estaba loco por ella, las culpas aún estaban ahí pero ya no tan marcadas como antes, quizás era porque al fin estaba haciendo algo que quería por sí mismo, no pensando en los demás, sino solo en él y en ella, su pequeña.

Temía asustarla con sus sentimientos, temía que ella no sintiera lo mismo y que solo estuviera confundida por ser la única figura masculina cerca, aunque también era cierto que tenía a ese chico y no había dado muestras de mayor interés más que solo amistad, por lo tanto tenía un 50% de que ella sintiera cosas por él, de ser así sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Debía de terminar unos contratos que luego enviaría a su abogado, estaba trabajando en un gran proyecto que le excitaba de cierta forma, la construcción de un hospital no era menos, y que le hubiesen dado tan gran proyecto cuando su empresa solo tenía meses de creada le hacía pensar que su padre tenía algo que ver. De solo pensar en Fugaku se le ponía la piel de gallina, aún tenía un respeto y sano miedo hacia ese hombre viejo, no lo había visto en años y la comunicación había sido más que solo por llamadas legales acerca de Hinata y sus pertenencias, tal parece que se estaba encargando de acrecentar el legado Hyuuga, invirtiendo parte de aquel capital en la bolsa, aquella extraña amabilidad y preocupación con la niña solo se le hacía más y más sospechosa.

Itachi estaba bien con su marido, eso le tranquilizaba y le alegraba que su padre no hubiese intentado nada con esa pareja, Itachi no hablaba mucho del tema pero sabía por Sasori que Fugaku le había enviado un presente por la boda meses después, una gran fotografía de ambos con su difunta madre, y aquello sí que era sorprendente, ya que las fotos habían desaparecido en su totalidad luego de esa muerte tan terrible que había sufrido Mikoto, no entendía a Fugaku, entenderlo sería como desentrañar el porqué de la vida.

Sus ojos ya dolían por el uso constante del ordenador, aquellas gotas quizás no estaban cumpliendo su trabajo, era hora de buscar lentes.

La luz de su celular titileo, arrugando el entrecejo de inmediato al ver quien era, aún no entendía como había podido caer tan bajo en dejarse arrastrar por una persona así.

-Qué quieres.- no estaba de humor para atenderla.

-Jo, qué tonito ¿Cómo estas sasu-kun? Me entere que volviste a Japón.- su simple voz le irritaba.

-no te incumbe, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Siempre tan directo Sasu-kun, esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.- aquella mujer no tenía limites, se apretó el puente de la nariz intentando controlar su enojo.- s-solo… q-quería preguntar si has sabido algo de él.- siempre le había molestado el cambio de personalidad que tenía Sakura, no era sincera con nadie ni mucho menos consigo misma.

-No tengo por qué darte esa información.-

-s-supe que también estaba en Japón y… pensé que podrías haberlo visto.- un sollozo se escuchó en el otro lado de la línea, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, aquello era estúpido.

-no tengo tiempo para tus caprichos, adiós.-

-¡No Sasu!- fue lo último que escucho, cambiaria de teléfono mañana mismo.

Siempre se arrepentiría de aquel error, el dejarla entrar a su cama aquella noche había sido la peor bajeza de su vida, aunque estuviese ebrio aquel día, eso era imperdonable, no solo porque desde ahí ella le perseguía a donde fuera, sino porque de alguna forma u otra, sentía que había engañado a Hinata… y aquello le carcomía la conciencia.

Incluso en ese momento pensaba en la niña de 15 años.

Una leve convulsión le ataco el estómago, algo parecido al miedo se instauro en su pecho, miedo que prefirió ignorar.

-Naruto…

Su querido amigo, aunque jamás lo reconocería a viva voz, aquel rubio escandaloso le había traído un poco más de naranja a su vida siempre gris, aunque el prefiriera los azules, el tonto había estado tan enamorado de sakura que jamás se había dado cuenta de sus artimañas, se sentía realmente mal al pensar que él era el culpable de su alejamiento, por más que el nombrado le hubiese dicho que no, sabía que le dolía y que pasaría mucho para que le perdonase, si es que pasaba algún día.

Suspiro derrotado, luego de aquella llamada sabía que no volvería a enfocarse un 100% en lo que sea que tuviera que hacer, ya ni lo recordaba.

Pensar en todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho y no hizo se le hacía de lo más frustraste y deprimente.

Pero estaba Hinata, ella sola bastaba para arreglarle el mundo entero y sonreír como idiota por la vida.

Despertó de su hermoso letargo cual bella durmiente, el cielo era de un gris brillante que se le hizo buen augurio, se sentía revitalizada y dispuesta a comenzar una nueva Hinata.

Se vistió a conciencia, ordeno sus cuadernos dentro de la mochila, vio si llevaba aquel portaminas morado; su favorito, se perfumo sus largos cabellos azulados no olvidando peinar aquellas hebras que usualmente se le desordenaban en la coronilla, se vistió con sus pantimedias nuevas y calentitas y saco del armario una hermosa bufanda en tono crema para aquel día.

Sasuke solo pudo abrir la boca al observar a aquella renovada Hinata, su mirada brillaba más de lo usual, la sentía presente por primera vez en muchos años, aquello no pudo hacerlo más que sonreír abiertamente. El verla florecer era uno de los mayores regalos que le podía haber otorgado la vida.

Hasta se sintió celoso de lo feliz que lucía aquella muchacha.

-vamos- en un acto de caballerosidad, le tendió su brazo, siendo tomado por la joven a su lado.

Caminaron lentamente por aquellas hermosas calles adornadas de blanco, esta vez se aseguró de que fuera correctamente vestida para la estación, alguien tan frágil no podía enfermar de esa manera. Se le estaba haciendo un habito ir a dejarla e ir a buscarla al colegio, sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, de observarla y de estar con ella, de haber podido probablemente hubiese estado dentro del colegio con ella, luego de tantos años en exilio no quería perder el tiempo

-si te siente mal llámame… vendré enseguida.-

La morena solo pudo sonrojarse y bajar la mirada avergonzada y feliz por el interés que demostraba aquel hombre.

Se despidieron con una mirada significativa, mucho más larga de lo políticamente correcto, y luego el ojinegro se marchó, no olvidando depositar un suave beso en la oculta frente de la morena, algo que a esas alturas ya se estaba convirtiendo en una tradición.

Hinata no pudo evitar escuchar los diversos murmullos de sus compañeras que le miraban con algo de envidia y no poco enfado por estar acompañada de tan guapo galán.

Suspiro, debía de acostumbrarse a ese tipo de actitudes si se proponía quedarse a su lado costara lo que costara, aunque tampoco es que hubiese pensando mucho en aquello, ¿Cuándo lo había decidido?

-Hinata.- unas hermosas piedras aguamarina se cruzaron en su camino, haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos por aquel momento, siempre le habían llamado profundamente la atención aquellos ojos del pelirrojo.

-Gaara-san… b-buenos días.- sonrió amigablemente, quería estar en los mejores términos con aquel muchacho, su corazón no le permitía alejarse.

-¿se encuentra mejor? Su hermano me ha dicho que estaba bien pero luego se ha cortado la comunicación, temo que no le encontré en los mejores momentos… espero no haberle molestado.-

-e-él no es mi hermano… - ¿eso parecían? ¿Dos hermanos? No podía salir de la impresión.- él es m-mi n-… p-protector.- ¿novio? ¿Es enserio? Dios sabía que mataría por serlo, pero es que casi se iba de hoya.

-oh… ya veo.- pudo ver una chista de reconocimiento en los ojos hechiceros de su amigo, ¿el sonrojo le había delatado?-debo de adelantarme Hinata-san… nos vemos.-

-s-si… -

Solo pudo ver como Gaara casi salía corriendo de su lado ¿es que no podrían ser amigos nunca? Aquello indudablemente la entristeció.

Durante el día no pasaron grandes cosas, su amiga estaba emocionadísima porque ya quedaba poco para san Valentín, este año tenía planeado entregarle un gran chocolate casero a su querido y amado Kiba, sabía de antemano que su amigo amante de los animales siempre había querido recibir algo para esas fechas, mas nunca le llego nada, ella misma se había sacrificado un par de años y le había entregado algunos en son de amistad, la sonrisa que ponía el castaño no tenía precio.

-Ne hina-chan ¿Este año planeas algo?- se obligó a si misma a levantar la mirada del libro de biología que solía leer como algo ligero.

-¿D-de qué? – últimamente el tartamudear se le estaba dando con más frecuencia que años anteriores, era una muestra clara de su miedo y poca confianza hacia el mundo, ella lo sabía muy bien.

-¿De qué crees tú? –

-¿S-san Valentín?... ¿E-eso? – faltaba poco para que comenzara a jugar con sus dedos, Dios, como detestaba a veces/ casi siempre, ser ella misma.

Su amiga le miro esperando una respuesta a su pregunta formulada mentalmente.

-n-no lo sé… no tengo a quien.- suspiró derrotada, la verdad si había pensando en darle algo a Sasuke, pero sabía de muy antemano que los chocolates no eran su estilo, los encontraba insulsos y de muy poca gracia, él prefería algo más… atrevido.

-Vamos Hina-chan… ¿Ni por agradecimiento?-movió la cabeza en negación.-

-s-si quieres puedo acompañarte al centro comercial a… a ver algo.- susurro esperando que su amiga no siguiera con el tema.- para Kiba-kun… q-quizás me compre a-algo yo también.- propuso con algo de vergüenza por su osadía.

Aquello basto para que su amiga se hundiera en planes de aquella tarde, lo que le recordó que quizás Sasuke le iría a buscar también… pero no quedaron en nada, ¿debería de avisarle?

 _Saldré con Ino-chan de compras luego del instituto, ¿no supone algún inconveniente?_

Envió rápidamente y luego callo en cuenta de lo aburrido de su mensaje, un revoloteo en su estómago le hizo recordar el que le había dejado Sasuke hace muchos años atrás como despedida, eso parecía casi una vida.

 _Inconvenientes existen, pero nada que no sepa controlar. Cuídate y llámame a lo que termines. Me alegro que hayas decidido utilizar el celular, cuida que no te lo requise._

Era interesante que el Sasuke por texto transmitiera mucha más información que en persona, era inclusive gracioso. ¿A qué se refería con que los inconvenientes existían? ¿Es que había arruinado algún plan? Pero él dijo luego que lo controlaría… ¿entonces?

-Deja de hacer muecas, si es que hasta pareces un mimo.- el sonrojo le llegó hasta las orejas.

-siempre es interesante ver las expresiones de la señorita Hyuuga.- aquella voz…

-oh… es usted… mucho gusto.- las formalidades salían a relucir cuando se encontraba con un ente extraño que le había visto en su más deplorable estado de debilidad, aquel pelinegro de ojos vacíos le ponía los pelos de punta, pero en igual medida le intrigaba.-

-me temo que no me he presentado correctamente… me llamo Si y usted debe de ser la señorita Ino.- dirigió su mirada a la nombrada, sus ojos brillaban como dos esferas, si mal no recordaba Ino tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento con aquel muchacho nuevo, que se le paso tan rápido como le llego… quizás dejó secuelas.-

-u-un gusto si-kun… ¿Qué te trae por acá?- sonrió ante la amabilidad de su amiga, ella era un sol, resplandeciente y único, se llevaba bien con todos y la gran mayoría de personas le tenían en muy alta estima, por consiguiente era muy popular en el instituto.

-oh, he venido a devolver unos mangas que me ha prestado Yakuochi, según él me ayudaría a entender el poder de una sonrisa, pero aún me falta practicar.-

La mitad de las cosas no le hacían sentido de todo lo que hablaba aquel sujeto, para su buena suerte fue llamada por el pelirrojo de la clase, dejando a aquellos dos seres solos.-

-¿de que hablaban con Sai?-

-no lo tengo muy claro la verdad… ¿n-necesitas algo?-le miro hacia arriba, ¿Por qué ella debía de ser tan flojucha? Todos los que la rodeaban eran hermosos seres altos y de un porte inconfundible, ¿y ella? ¿Dónde quedaba?

-oh, la he visto y e pensando que necesitaba ayuda… no parecía cómoda.- se sonrojó ante la atención recibida, pudo divisar un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del ojijade, no estaba segura.

-g-gracias.-

-Hinata yo… ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? – Gaara no le miraba cuando realizó tal pregunta, se le hizo un tanto tierno.

-i-iremos con Ino-san al centro comercial… s-si quieres venir…- el pelirrojo le miro asintiendo levemente.

Quedaron de juntarse en la entrada del colegio, antes él debía de pasar al departamento de música y luego estaría completamente libre.

Del pelinegro sin emociones aparentes no volvió a saber, era extraño su comportamiento y el que apareciera de repente no se le hacía muy bueno que digamos, aquel chico simplemente le ponía nerviosa en el mal sentido.

-Quizás solo compre los chocolates Hina-chan… - su derrotada amiga se apoyaba en su hombro mientras hacía las veces de secarse las lágrimas.

-no debe de rendirse Yamanaka-san… la esperanza es lo último que muere.- y ahí iba través, Gaara llevaba toda la tarde enviando suaves indirectas que solo le hacían poner más y más nerviosa, haciéndole consiente; dolorosamente consiente, de su presencia y de lo que él esperaba de ella, y eso por supuesto, le volvía torpe y nerviosa, ya se quería ir.

Al final y por ese día, Ino decidió que los haría, por supuesto en casa de Hinata, Kaede les ayudaría y todo estaría resuelto por el momento, que pasaran un par de días e irían a comprar los materiales.

-Hina-chan ¿harás para todos nuevamente? Con razón siempre te llegan regalos el día blanco.-

-n-no me parece justo… todos deberían d-de recibir algo e-ese día… a-aunque no creas que es p-para tanto, y-yo solo lo hago p-por ayudar.- le sonrió amablemente a su amiga quien le devolvió una sonrisa aniñada.-

-¿Y Hinata le darás?- no pudo evitar atorarse con su propia saliva.

-n-no sería c-correcto no darle…. -

Miro al alto pelirrojo que parecía tener toda su atención en un escaparate de accesorios para chicas, la culpabilidad no se iba y solo se acrecentaba más y más ¿Es que no había una chica ideal para él? Lo quería mucho, sí, pero como un amigo… y él lo sabía y no lo quería aceptar.

-venga, no te amargues tanto… lo que deba de pasar, pasará.- aquellas simples palabras parecieron darle un poco de calma a su corazoncito que últimamente estaba recibiendo mayor atención del que necesitaba realmente.

Luego de dar muchas vueltas por ahí, cada cual se fue a su hogar, Ino arrastro al pelirrojo alegando necesitar consejo para su regalo especial y nada mejor que un hombre para ayudarle, Hinata agradeció el gesto en silencio, necesitaba no tenerlo cerca y estar en soledad por unos minutos antes de llegar a casa, en donde nuevamente seria bombardeada por las miles de sensaciones y emociones que le producía el pelinegro.

-¡Hey!... ¿Aquí vive Sasuke Uchiha?- Solo pude ver dos grandes ojos azules que brillaban como zafiros- Soy Naruto Uzumaki.- y una gran sonrisa tan radiante como el verano mismo.

.

.

.

NOTAS

Lamento mucho la tardanza del capítulo, vivo en Chile así que como comprenderán no la hemos tenido muy fácil por acá.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, algo lento pero con muchas cositas reveladoras, poco a poco vamos intrincando esta historia, la verdad estoy muy contenta con la llegada de Naruto e.e jajaja muchos abrazos a todos lo que han seguido y apoyado esto.

Nos leemos.

 **Gilda:** oh Gilda-chan gracias! Espero poder tenerles algo para san Valentín :c. Saluditos

 **hina hyu:** no fue pronta la continuación u_u pero aquí esta y creo que eso es lo que importa! :C jaja muchas gracias por comentar siempre. Muchos saludos.

 **annie-nyu** : ciertamente son una pareja muy intrincada e.e gracias por tus deseos, espero poder seguir entregándoles más historias :c

 **KattytoNebel** : jajajaja dios que me reí con tu comentario, es que con un Sasuke no se necesita nada más de la vida :D Saludos!

 **Guest :** me halagas enormemente T_T espero no defraudar, ciertamente es difícil poder entregar algo de "buen" contenido, pero me esforzare al máximo! :C saluditos n.n

 **Sylvia:** Lemmon e.e todos necesitan lemmon en su vida ¿cierto? Un poquito no hace daño a nadie e.e estoy preparando todo, pero por el momento presiento que podría ser en un par de capítulos más, llego Naruto a apurar las cosas :D

 **Nora:** ¿Tú crees? Espero no aburrirlas con mi historia :c a veces siento que le doy demasiadas vueltas al asunto pero es que... e.e hay más sufrimiento así e.e jaja saluditos!

 **Kaori-Chan:** que tierna, muchas gracias por tu doble comentario n.n y espero que te gustara este capítulo también :D Saluditos!


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

.

.

.

.

 _Desearía ser especial._

Él era como el sol, su ausencia era inmediatamente notada, estaba segura que ni él mismo era consciente de su propia luminosidad, desde su llegada la casa estaba cargada de un aura positiva que jamás había sentido antes.

Siempre vi mi vida en tonos grises, rodeada de diversos matices que me daban cierta gratificación, hasta que llegó ese azul eléctrico, poderoso y sensual que me revoluciono todo lo ya conocido, y mi vida fue un poco más placentera, hasta que solo quería y necesitaba ese azul, precioso, misterioso y único, pero ese azul se fue, se confundió con muchos grises y se perdió en la inmensidad del mundo, paso mucho tiempo para que volviera, esta vez con mayor poder del que alguna vez le creí capaz, pero nuevamente la vida me sorprendió, a la llegada de ese naranja, ese naranja vibrante y chillón que inevitablemente le daba color a todo a su demoledor paso, y mi vida nuevamente fue colmada de aquellos colores tan poderosos… que mi triste gris se perdió…

-¿Por qué estas triste? ¡Vamos! ¡Sonríe! – No podía no sonreír ante esa gran sonrisa que él daba, su felicidad era contagiosa.- ¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

Negué suavemente, Sasuke-sama se molestaría mucho otra vez, no necesitaba eso.

-no le diremos nada.- me guiño uno de sus preciosos ojos azules.- iremos a pie, lo prometo.- reí ante su gesto de chico malo.- aunque la verdad nose porque se molesta tanto, maldito emo cabrón… - murmuró otras cosas más que no le entendí, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba por la ventana.

Él era refrescante.

-n-Naruto-san… ¿podemos pasar p-por una tienda d-de manualidades?.- se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encararme con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué no somos amigos?

-etto… si.- ¿A qué venia su pregunta?

-¿entonces porque no me tratas como tal? ¿Nee hina-chan?

-oh… n-no sé qué decir Na-Naruto-san

-¡trátame sin formalidades porfavor! Hina-chan a veces creo que eres una ancianita.- no pude más que apenarme por ello.- venga ya, vamos a por un helado, ¡necesitas dulce en tu vida niña por Dios!-

Naruto era una persona maravillosa, sentía que cada vez que le miraba debía de achinar los ojos por el aura radiante que le rodeaba, no podía evitar compararlo con Sasuke-sama y ver las grandes diferencias entre ambos, si bien discutían cada vez que podían por los temas más absurdos del mundo, podía ver como Sasuke-sama le tenía un gran aprecio y velaba por el bienestar de aquel hombre rubio.

Aunque su llegada no había estado absuelta de contratiempos…

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?... Hinata, adentro.- estaba intrigada por aquel extraño, pero bajo esas circunstancias quizás lo mejor era obedecer, la cara de muy pocos amigos que traía Sasuke no auguraba nada bueno.-_

 _-c-con permiso.- le hice un corta reverencia al extraño rubio para luego salir pitando de ahí, en dirección a algún lugar seguro._

 _-¡Hey! Ella puede quedarse si puede ¿Por qué eres tan mandón? Así no conquistarás a ninguna chica–_

 _No pude escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke por que para ese entonces ya estaba en la cocina con Kaede-san._

 _-es un amigo de Sasuke-sama, estarán bien.-_

 _-p-pero parecían que iban a discutir Kaede-san… ¿a-así se lleva con sus amigos s-Sasuke-sama?- mi corazón saltaba violentamente por el susto,_

 _-ni te podrías imaginar las diferentes naturalezas de amistad que pueden entablar las personas.- parecía que me quería decir algo con su mirada, algo que no pude descifrar._

 _Paso mucho tiempo, quizás horas para ver a Sasuke-sama y a Naruto-sama aparecer por la puerta de la cocina._

 _-él se quedará un par de días acá… ¿no hay problema con eso?- me habló mientras se sentaba a mi lado, sus ojos negros me hipnotizaron por un momento, ya ni siquiera podía recordar que era lo que me preguntaba, su mandíbula estaba tensa y la nuez de su cuello parecía sobresalir mucho más que en otras ocasiones.- ¿Hinata? -_

 _-¿eh?..._

 _-¿Qué si hay problema con que este tarado se quede acá unos días? – me miraba mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, sonreí apenada.-_

 _-n-no… mucho gusto s-soy Hinata Hyuuga…- le tendí la mano al recién llegado que parecía atento a Sasuke-sama, poso su mirada en mí y sus ojos brillaron de alegría mientras me abrazaba y daba vueltas en el aire conmigo, no estaba para nada acostumbrada a las expresiones de afecto tan… ¿expresivas?_

 _-eres tan adorable… pensé que eras la hermanita de Sasuke, pero este imbécil no podría tener una hermanita tan bonita como tú… llámame senpai.-_

 _-¿eh?... – ¿no eran demasiados eh por el día?_

 _-si serás tarado, y bájala imbécil, no tienes permiso para tocar nada en esta casa.-_

 _-pero es tan pequeña… ¿Cómo no abrazarla?..._

Ahí comenzaron los problemas, tenían una extraña amistad basada en la competitividad, muchas veces despertaba con sus discusiones ideológicas, otras tantas parecía haber un verdadero funeral por el ambiente tenso que solía respirarse en presencia de esos dos, y muchas otras más veces, la tranquilidad era tal que era imposible no desconfiar, a menudo pensaba que se terminarían matando el uno al otro, y yo sería la testigo principal de tal masacre.

Quizás la discusión más grande que tuvieron fue el 14 de febrero, y desde ese día Sasuke-sama no se aparece mucho por la casa, sospecho que las pocas oportunidades que tenía con él, se han ido al traste gracias a la llegada de Naruto, no puedo evitar no sentirme culpable al pensar muchas veces que es mejor que se vaya.

 _-¿Al final su amiga no vendrá? – Kaede-san estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina, su cabello gris estaba extrañamente arreglado mientras parecía lucir una piel un poco más reluciente a lo acostumbrado.-_

 _-Ino-san al final ha preferido comprarlos, para ella ningún hombre vale la pena como para pasar una tarde de jueves cocinando.- me hacía gracia su comentario fuera como fuera._

 _-oh, una bonita forma de ver la vida ciertamente, pero dígame ¿para qué tanto chocolate? ¿Piensa volver a repetir lo del año pasado? – seguí batiendo mientras sentía como mis mejillas comenzaban a colorearse._

 _-a-algo así… todos merecen algo para estas fechas…- ¿todos?_

 _-¿sabe que pueden malinterpretarla?... bueno, ya me dará galletas el día blanco.- y aquello no era del todo falso, siempre me llegaban dulces y golosinas para el 14 de marzo, tanto chicas como chicos apreciaban el detalle.-_

 _-n-no creo que eso suceda Kaede-san… - en eso escuche a Sasuke-sama llegar a casa._

 _-¿Qué haces?- lucia más demacrado de lo normal, aquello me parecía increíblemente atrayente, su mirada oscura se poso en mi y temblé por completo, aún y creo que jamás podría acostumbrarme a su presencia tan exótica._

 _-c-chocolates… - me sentía cohibida y con una extraña vergüenza, como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera malo…_

 _\- ¿Para quién? - quizás fue mi imaginación, pero podía jurar que su voz sonó más dura de lo normal, como si hubiese comido pasas acidas._

 _-para todos Sasuke-sama, hina-chan tiene la costumbre de regalarles a todos sus conocidos y compañeros de curso una chocolatina ¿también habrá una para mí? -_

 _-¡s-si!... Kaede-san es tan buena s-siempre que no podría no regalarle n-nada… -Kaede-san siempre estaba para salvarme, sobre todo cuando los nervios me invadían y no podía ser del todo humana, pasados unos minutos Kaede-san se retiro alegando que debía de descansar, Sasuke-sama aún estaba en la puerta mirando lo que hacía, no podía, así simplemente no podía._

 _\- ¿y para mí? - el silencio fue roto con esa sola pregunta que significaba mucho más para mí de lo que realmente debería, sentí como se acercaba hasta posarse a mis espaldas. - Quiero uno también. -_

 _-p-pero a s-Sasuke-sama no le gustan los dulces…- me di vuelta para mirarle, grave error._

 _-estoy seguro que ya me tienes uno- no podía despegar mi vista de su rostro, nos quedamos ahí, en silencio… hasta que sentí uno de sus dedos acariciar mi mejilla, y le vi a él saboreando aquel dedo. - y es el que estás haciendo ahora. -_

 _Oh, tenía chocolate en mi mejilla… me sentí profundamente avergonzada, tanto que apenas si podía respirar bien, me ardía la cara y solo quería meterme debajo de la mesa, había sido encontrada con las manos en la masa, y el verle así… tan ¿él?_

 _-Hinata… mírame. - Sasuke-sama estaba extrañamente serio, tanto que hizo que se me pasara todos mis nervios y me preocupara. -_

 _-hina-chaaaan, la abuela me ha dicho que estás haciendo choco-… ¿interrumpo algo? - el amigo de Sasuke-sama estaba ahí, parado, mirándonos._

 _Recién ahí fui consciente de la proximidad entre nosotros, bastaba un movimiento para que nuestros cuerpos chocaran… y extrañamente, Sasuke-sama debió de enderezarse para poder ver a Naruto._

 _Su altura siempre me había echo sentir segura, de pequeña le solía comparar con un gran oso solitario._

 _-¿Qué no ves? Si hasta para eso eres imbécil. - Sasuke-sama salió sin mirar atrás dejándonos solos en la cocina. -_

 _-nose que le pasa… está más gruñón que de costumbre ¿o siempre es así?..._

 _-c-creo que solo está cansado Naruto-kun… t-tiene un gran contrato e-entre manos.-_

 _-oh… nunca me cuenta nada, a veces creo que ni siquiera soy su amigo, creo que soy más su perro. - aquello me había dolido hasta a mí._

 _-n-nunca nadie se había quedado en casa… m-más que nosotros tres o itachi-sama a veces… p-para Sasuke-sama nuestro hogar es s-su refugio, c-creo que no le hubiese dejado quedarse sino… sino lo considerara su amigo n-Naruto-kun. - le sonreí abiertamente, intentando darle valor a aquel triste hombre._

 _-Eres un angel ¿sabías?... ¿me das? Huele muy bien, ¿Por qué haces tantos? – Esta vez él estaba viendo hacia mis chocolates._

 _-oh… p-para todos, mañana es s-san Valentín y… y les doy a todos unos chocolates caseros, e-es una forma de agradecerles por que cuidan de mi de alguna u otra forma creo… no lo sé. –_

 _-ya veo, eres buena ¿sabías? ¡De veras lo pienso! – me sonroje hasta las orejas, y una especie de calidez se puso en mi pecho al saber que alguien creía eso de mí, él era un gran hombre._

 _-a-algo así… -_

 _-¡Hey! Pero no te pongas así. - su risa era contagiosa- cualquiera diría que no estás acostumbrada a los halagos. - y definitivamente no lo estaba. - y estas cosas están muy buenas, te harías un dineral vendiendo esto. -_

 _-c-cuando niña quería tener mi repostería… k-Kaede-san siempre me ha enseñado a cocinar muchas cosas, quería tener una tienda en d-donde Sasuke-sama encontrara c-cosas no t-tan dulces para que pudiera disfrutar…_

 _-no funcionaria, el mundo no es así de amargado. - reímos juntos. - aunque una sección para ácidos como él no estaría mal…_

 _\- ¿tú dices? - aquel sueño era el más bonito que tenía y el único que había perdurado hasta el momento. - no recordaba eso…-_

 _-¿Qué cosa? –_

 _-ese sueño, pase días enteros haciendo recetas de galletas saladas para Sasuke-sama-_

 _-¿lo quieres mucho? Él tiene mucha suerte por tenerte, sabía que existías por una foto en su billetera, pero ya lo conoces, es un celoso psicópata que no habla de nada que quiere. -_

 _-a-así es él. - lo de la foto en la billetera no lo sabía. - él es mi mundo. - se sentía bien decirlo, se sentía demasiado bien decirlo, mis ojos picaron por unos momentos y aquello me dio risa. -_

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que estén listos? -podía ver como caía su baba, y sus ojitos brillaban por probar unos cuantos. -_

 _-hay unos listos en la nevera… esos son de almendras, los del molde amarillo son de fresas y los del molde morado son de menta.-_

 _-¡tienes muchos! ¿Cuántos son? ¿serán unos 500 chocolates?_

 _-m-más o menos… siempre me quedo con unos cuantos._

 _-esos son especiales ¿cierto? - apunto a los que tenía en la mano, ya estaban en el molde y solo bastan ponerlos al congelador. -_

 _-e-estos son para s-Sasuke-sama… s-son amargos con centro c-cítrico. -_

 _-él no es humano. - me reí ante su comentario y su cara de pronto azul. -_

 _\- ¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta? – me quito el molde y él mismo lo puso en el refrigerador._

 _-¿Cómo?... -no entendía, y aquello me dio mal augurio._

 _-sí, vamos a dar una vuelta hina-chan, te hace falta ventilarte, te invito un helado. –_

 _-e-está bien… supongo, pero debo de limpiar Naruto-kun, Kaede-san me regañara. - y vaya que lo haría. Si algo había aprendido de todos esos años conviviendo con aquella adorable ancianita de cabellos blancos y piel aceitunada, era que detestaba el desorden y las cosas a medio hacer.-_

 _-no te preocupes, yo te ayudo después- dijo mientras reía y me empujaba hacia la salida, al poco tiempo después me vi encima de una moto con una chaqueta demasiado grande para mí y un casco algo pesado, aquello no tenía muy buena pinta. - ¡¿lista hina-chan?!_

 _\- ¡D-de ninguna manera! - le grite por encima de rugido del motor, inevitablemente carcajeaba como loca, no me había sentido así de bien en días._

 _\- ¡Vámonos! - y la motocicleta partió,_

 _salimos rumbo a la carretera, por una pista no muy transitada, las estrellas estaban radiantes y parecían titilar al compás de los rugidos de aquella moto negra, éramos uno con la noche en esos momentos._

 _Las curvas me daban un poco de miedo por lo que me apretaba todo lo que podía a la amplia espalda de aquel sujeto, tenía un miedo atroz y mis piernas no parecían responder, pero por lo demás la risa nerviosa no podía dejar de salir, adrenalina pura._

 _\- ¿lista hina-chan? -escuche su voz por encima del viento y el rugido, ¿lista para qué?_

 _Y en eso acelero a mil y no supe más de mi vida, todo se volvió a un celaje oscuro, el viento recorría mi cuerpo y por algún loco motivo, aquel intento suicida me gusto, ame la poca seguridad que me otorgaba Naruto en aquel momento._

 _Paramos en un auto-servicio a mitad de la nada, nunca había estado por ahí._

 _-la casa queda a unos 20 minutos de aquí, así que no pasara nada. - me dijo cómplice._

 _-¿Cómo que no pasara nada? No entiendo Naruto-kun. -_

 _-Sasuke… -oh._

 _-c-creo que no se d-dio ni cuenta.- esperaba de todo corazón que no se molestara por nuestra salida rápida.-_

 _-eso ya lo veremos. - parecía contarse un chiste interior porque rio tapándose la boca, mientras comprábamos un pote de helado para cada uno. -_

 _\- ¿te gusta vivir acá hina-chan? – de pronto él parecía triste. - viví gran parte de mi infancia aquí, pero jamás pude acostumbrarme a esta vida…_

 _\- ¿Qué vida Naruto-kun?_

 _-soy un nómada, un errante hina-chan, ¿sabes? Siempre me vi recorriendo el mundo en mi motocicleta, estudie claro… tan tonto no soy, o creo no serlo, pero tener un trabajo estable y un hogar al que volver nunca fue mi ideal de vida feliz…-_

 _-oh, ya veo… n-no todos nacemos para lo mismo n-Naruto-kun. -_

 _-Sasuke es así, él ama su hogar, su familia, él espera volver a casa para poder verte a ti… y le tengo envida ¿sabes? Él tiene a alguien y yo… una vez hubo una chica, una por la que sacrificaría mis sueños y me asentaría, solo por ella… la seguí a otro país incluso._

 _\- ¿y que paso? -eso no tenía un final feliz, mi corazón lo sabía._

 _-me engaño con uno que otro tipo, al final era una perra sin corazón… -rio tristemente, no quería verlo así, dolía, comió en silencio el helado mientras parecía meditar algo. - pero al final me di cuenta hina-chan, que algunos nacemos sin estrellas al lado. - sonrió abiertamente esa vez. - no todos podemos tener a una hina-chan en nuestras vidas ¿cierto? - me revolvió el cabello alegre, pero no podía dejar de sentirlo muy, pero muy triste en el fondo. -_

 _-y-yo creo que eres un gran hombre Naruto-kun… a-algún día encontraras a alguien. - le asegure mientras tomaba sus grandes manos y las apretaba a la altura de su pecho, era como si estuviésemos rezando porque él tuviera su final feliz, asintió feliz. - no te rindas Naruto-kun, el que se rinde se muere. -_

 _Volvimos a casa en un silencio confortable, esta vez se fue despacio, como si no quisiera llegar a casa, y claro… ya sabía por qué._

 _Frente al portón estaba Sasuke-sama pegado al teléfono hablando con alguien, tenía su cara de muy pocos amigos, al vernos suspiro aliviado e inmediatamente me aparto de Naruto y su motocicleta, cerciorándose de que estaba en perfecto estado._

 _-s-solo fuimos a comer helado… f-fue divertido Sasuke-sama. - susurre con un poco de miedo, me sonrió quedamente. -_

 _-estaba preocupado. - me levanto en vilo para cargarme y entrar conmigo a la casa, a Naruto ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. - estaba por llamar a la policía sino volvías antes de las 12.- olvidaba lo extremo que era Sasuke-sama._

 _-n-Naruto-kun n-no es malo manejando… él es responsable. -_

 _-no sabe cuidar ni de sí mismo Hinata… - para cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya estaba en mi habitación. -_

 _-n-no soy una niña que necesita ser protegida siempre.- me aventure a decir.-_

 _-por desgracia. - nuestras miradas se cruzaron, podía ver la furia contenida en su mirada, y su mandíbula tensa, le abrace esperando reconfortarlo, a los pocos segundos me devolvió el abrazo. - si por mi fuera te tendría en una torre en donde nada pudiese pasarte. - admitió serio, sabía que no bromeaba. -_

 _-n-no regañes a Naruto-kun… él solo era amable. -_

 _-no intercedas por él. - sentí su aliento en mi cuello y me dio escalofrió, no pude evitar apegarme aún más a su cuerpo, sentí su duro torso contra el mío, aquello estaba muy mal. - Hinata… es hora de dormir. -_

 _-no quiero. - le abrace aún más fuerte, quería, necesitaba ser egoísta, le necesitaba cerca mío, sobre todo luego de la historia de Naruto no podía dejar de sentir que Sasuke se iría alguna vez. - q-quédate conmigo. - susurre bajito. - porfavor…_

 _\- ¿tuve opción? – había diversión en su voz, quizás ya no estuviera enojado ahora, pero sabía que aquello no podría volver a ocurrir._

 _-c-creo que no.- me sonrió mientras nos recostábamos en mi cama, sin decirnos nada y con un silencio que era por lo demás demasiado agradable, en algún punto me dormí y no supe más del mundo, solo que al despertar él seguía ahí, con un fuerte brazo sobre mi cintura y su respiración acompasada._

-es tan hermoso…-

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué es hermoso hina-chan? ¿yo? - ¿eh?... había hablado en voz alta, estaba soñando despierta… una vez más.

-n-no Naruto-kun… -negué con ambas manos realmente avergonzada. - no deseo agregar más preocupaciones a Sasuke-sama, lo mejor será que me quede… aunque si usted sale no sería una mala idea traerme un poco de helado. - se rio mientras me revolvía el cabello.

-eres una consentida hina-chan, me gusta. - ambos reímos. - ¿aún quedan chocolates?

-c-creo que quedan algunos… s-Sasuke-sama incluso probó los de sabor dulce. - agradecía enormemente aquello, el que dijera que estaban exquisitos todos fue la mayor alegría que me pudiesen dar, tantos años intentando preparar algo para él, algo que jamás se concretaba… creo que al final, todos aquellos chocolates que regalaba, solo eran para compensar el hecho de que él no estaría para recibir lo que eran destinados solo para él.

 _Me levante en silencio para preparar todo, Ino-san me pasaría a buscar para ayudarme con la gran bolsa que me tocaba llevar ese día, por lo que sabía todos estaban expectantes ante aquellos simples chocolates ya hechos tradición en mi curso, me ponía enormemente feliz todo eso._

 _-Me tome el atrevimiento de envolverlos por usted Hina-chan. – Kaede-san estaba perfectamente vestida en la cocina, con pequeñas bolsitas transparentes que dejaba ver los bonitos chocolates en sus capacillos de diferentes colores y diseños, todos adornados con un gran lazo rojo, estaba de verdad, muy agradecida._

 _-eres la mejor Kaede-san. - la abrace aceptando su calor de madre. -_

 _\- ¡claro que lo soy! – rio mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. - venga, come que si no se te hará tarde ¿y Sasuke? ¿aun duerme? – me sonroje enormemente por mi atrevimiento de la noche anterior. -_

 _-le p-pedí que se quedara a-anoche… m-me muevo mucho quizás no haya pasado una buena velada… me gustaba dormir con él cuando era pequeña. - me atreví a mencionar, mientras Kaede estaba aún de espaldas y no podía ver mi cara de añoranza._

 _-me lo imagine, Sasuke no puede negarte nada chiquilla… pero sabes que a estas alturas aquello puede malinterpretarse ¿cierto? Él es un hombre y tú una mujer. - su mirada se fue a mi busto_

 _\- ¡K-KAEDE-SAN! - me tape escandalizada, mientras se reía de mí, no rostro no podía sentirlo más rojo. - n-no es eso… -sabía que no tenía excusa alguna._

 _-y aunque así fuera dudo que te importe… ¿no? – me habían pillado, asentí tristemente mientras comía mi ahora insípido cereal y tomaba mi jugo triste. - ten los ojos bien abiertos Hinata, bien abiertos. -_

 _\- ¿Cómo? - algo me iba a decir cuando el escandaloso rubio se asomó por la puerta de la cocina._

 _-Hina-chan ¿tu gritaste? – oh, ya veo, a veces olvidaba que no estábamos solas, pasamos muchos años solo con nuestra compañía y el tener de pronto a dos hombres en casa era algo un poco… imprevisto intrusivo._

 _-m-me asuste por algo creo, Naruto-kun buenos días. -_

 _-que lindas estas hoy hina-chan. - cierto, me había puesto mi uniforme de la talla correcta o algo así. - woah, si te has peinado y todo. -_

 _\- ¡n-Naruto-kun! – le reclame, al momento tocaron el timbre. - oh, esa debe de ser Ino-san. -_

 _Tome mis chocolates y procedí a salir de ahí antes que Naruto hiciera otro comentario sobre mi aspecto._

 _El día paso sin demoras, al llegar varias personas nos saludaron, Ino-san estaba radiante, a lo lejos vi una cabellera de fuego, mi corazón se detuvo por esos segundos ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿sería mal visto? ¿le haría sentir mal?_

 _-ne hina-chan, ¿le darás a Gaara un chocolate? – Ino-san había visto el mismo cabello que yo._

 _-n-no lo sé… ¿y Kiba? ¿aún siguen peleados? – su mirada pareció entristecerse un poco._

 _-me arrepiento un poco con eso de molestarlo por el chico nuevo, la verdad quería arreglarlo hoy, pero…. No sé si pueda. - su mirada se ensombreció._

 _A lo lejos vimos como una chica de primer año parecía estar regalándole unos chocolates a Kiba-kun, él los aceptaba sin más._

 _-s-sabes que Kiba-kun no puede negarse a los dulces ¿cierto?... dulces son dulces, ese es su lema… ¿Ino-san?_

 _\- ¡Si!... tienes razón. - su sonrisa no fue convincente, parecía de verdad muy triste y no sabía cómo animarla. -_

 _-vamos, habla con él Ino-san… n-no hay que orgullosa. - me guiño un ojo y partió en busca del castaño, sonreí mientras caminaba hacia mi salón._

 _Fui repartiendo chocolates a todos aquellos que conocía, y otros muchos más que no había visto en lo absoluto, tanto mujeres como hombres me agradecían con una sonrisa de felicidad y procedían a comerse sus chocolates, era un momento de verdad dulce._

 _Al llegar a mi salón aún no había mucha gente, misa-san me ayudo a repartirlos todos, dejando uno en cada puesto, siendo en total 40 alumnos._

 _-wuoh, ¡chocolates de hina-chan! ¡Muchas gracias hina-chan! – Toruma-san era el quinto en llegar y el quinto en darme las gracias. –_

 _A lo lejos pude ver como Gaara-san miraba atentamente sus chocolates, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, sentía que luego de su confesión, él ya no era igual que todos, él estaba por sobre todas aquellas personas por el simple hecho de quererme… ¿aquello estaba mal? No quería hacerlo sufrir, no quería darle vagas esperanzas, pero le estaba; aun así, profundamente agradecida por su cariño, amor y respeto… me sorprendí un poco al ver cómo me sonreía, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, con esos ojos brillantes cual zafiros… mi sonrisa fue instantánea, mi felicidad por su felicidad…_

 _Al receso de las 11, mientras estaba en el patio que daba a las canchas del colegio, Gaara-san se me acerco, sentándose silenciosamente a mi lado mientras ponía una pequeña cajita rosada en mi regazo._

 _-Feliz san Valentín Hinata-san- su voz profunda y agradable me dio un poco de escalofrío. -_

 _-f-feliz san Valentín g-Gaara-san… -_

 _-ábrelo porfavor, espero que sea de su agrado, por cierto, los chocolates estaban exquisitos… me atreví a guardar uno para la posteridad. -_

 _-oh…- no sabía cómo tomar aquello. - es…- era un pequeño colgante de una botella exquisitamente labrada que rezaba "bébeme", en honor al libro Alicia en el país de las maravillas. - es… hermoso- no había visto tal exquisitez ni en sueños. - n-no puedo aceptarlo!_

 _-claro que puede, y lo hará… siempre la he comparado con Alicia, tan pequeña y perdida… tan valiente. - sus dedos recogieron un mechón de mi cabello y lo guardo tras mi oreja, en una caricia intima. - si te sientes pequeña siempre puedes beber aquello y volverte gigante. - me reí ante su lógica._

 _-gracias Gaara-san. - le sonreí agradecida, muy agradecida, nunca había pensado aquello. - siempre sabes que decir… me gustaría ser como tú. -_

 _-oh, no pequeña, estas muy bien así, has hecho un buen trabajo. - me guiño un ojo mientras se levantaba y se iba. - he quedado con los de club de arte, por cierto ¿no estás interesada?_

 _-c-creo que he perdido el toque… -me vi obligada a admitir algo que llevaba meses sin afrontar, Gaara se detuvo y me miro atentamente. - n-no encuentro inspiración, todo sale mal… tampoco puedo tocar el piano, mis dedos no me responder al violín, mis pies se han vuelto torpes y mis brazos se han convertido en simples brazos de marioneta… ¿Qué hago? N-no… n-no sé qué hacer. - y de la nada todo exploto, todo aquello que venía guardando en noches silenciosas salió gracias a un simple "bébeme" quería ser gigante… era lo que más anhelaba, pero ni siquiera me daban las fuerzas para abrir la maldita botella. -_

 _\- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? ¿sabes cuál es la mejor cura para aquello? – su sonrisa era tranquilizadora. El viento soplo fuertemente y revolvió mis cabellos, tenía miedo, él me daba tanta confianza que se me hacía espeluznante, tenía miedo al perder todo aquello que me hacía ser yo, mis mediocridades eran lo que me habían mantenido en pie todos aquellos años de ausencia de él, y si él se iba, y si ya no podía expresarme… ¿Qué seria? – Amor… eso se soluciona con Amor Hinata, yo amo… - se llevó su mano a su hermoso tatuaje. - amo tantas cosas y personas que es imposible quedarme en la nada, ama Hinata, atrévete a amar y no tengas miedo, el enojo, el dolor o la desesperanza por aquel amor son de igual manera magníficos, es lo que te da vida. -_

Sus palabras jamás las olvidaría ni con el pasar de los años… fueron las que me impulsaron a aquellos sueños, a aquel amor, a aquel sufrimiento, odio y desesperanza que me devolvió la vida.

.

.

.

NOTAS.

¡BIEN! hasta aquí que sino queda muy largo, falta la segunda parte de aquellos recuerdos del día de san Valentín e.e ¿Qué pasará? Hinata enfrenta una severa crisis que viene de varios capítulos más atrás, ella se expresa a través de su arte ya que de otra forma no puede, pero con Gaara pasa algo especial que bien explico ella, le está tan profundamente agradecida por ese amor que él le profesa y no puede corresponder, que le agradece con confianza ciega casi inconscientemente, vimos también parte de la historia de Naruto con respecto a sakura, aunque falta mucho más, esto no era lo que tenía planeado por lo que mi ideal hasta el capítulo 16 se fue a la mierda jajaja estoy meramente improvisando, tengo una vaga idea de que pasará pero como pasará, eso solo los personajes lo saben! XD

Srta. Perseidas.

annie-nyu :totalmente de acuerdo, de todas formas, Hinata tiene bien claro a quien quiere y por quien daría la vida, eso no cambiara n.n su amor eterno es Sasuke. Muchas gracias por comentar en cada capítulo, eres la mejor ❤

GilCa : ¡Gilda-chan! ¿Te has hecho cuenta? Como vemos Naruto es un revoltoso, pero gracias a él comenzara a mejorar la situación, aunque creo que le haremos sufrir un poquito, creo…. XD ¡Besos!

xiomey uchiha hyuga : El especial de ellos dos quizás se venga en el siguiente capítulo sino me hubiese quedad demasiado largo, iban a ser más de 25 páginas, aquí solo tenemos 12 n.n ¡Saluditos! PD: Es que Sasuke es tan sexy e.e

Nora: por culpa de Naruto que se estancó un poquito, pero de igual forma él será el responsable de que todo esto avance, ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Besito y nos leemos n.n

Zareh: es que no puedo simpatizar con ella jaja intento tener empatía con ese personaje, pero no puedo, me pasa igual que cuando la veo de rival de Hinata no puedo con eso jaja ❤ muchos saludos y gracias por siempre comentar, es importante para mi n.n

Patohf: ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban chequetas! ¡No pude evitar recordar a Sid jaja es que Naruto es un loquillo, Sasuke intenta no tener celos porque son infantiles y él es el adulto ahí, pero la verdad no puede, está en su sangre jajaja obvio le daremos celos, por irse tanto tiempo -_- saludos!

SchrodingerThe7 oh no, él es leal, jamás dañaría a un amigo, y si es que aquello pasara creo que lo hablaría con Sasuke y se iría sin decir más, porque sabe que Hinata es la luz de su amigo, mucho tiempo lo vio perdido T_T besitos!

Carmison Princess : rubio oxigenado jajaja lo anotare como insulto por ahí jajaja bye! ❤


	15. Chapter 15

XV

.

.

.

.

.

Sentí un ligero golpe en mi hombro, Naruto-kun me miraba preocupado mientras en su otra mano tenía la bandeja con chocolatitos.

-te has quedado pegada ¿pasa algo? -sonreí ante su boca manchada de chocolate, de cierta manera me recordaba a Kiba-kun.

-no, solo estaba recordando. - acaricie el colgante que se escondía tras mis ropas. - d-dime Naruto-kun, si… si se te diera la oportunidad de no amar ¿la tomarías?

-¿eh? Pero que pregunta más rara hina-chan. - pareció pensárselo, mientras comía tranquilamente chocolatitos de dos en dos. - creo que no… bueno, si… -me miro con el ceño fruncido. - una vez alguien me dijo que era el amor lo que nos mantenía vivos. - su mirada se volvió triste, y yo sabía por qué. - pero referente a mí solo me ha traído problemas, pero vamos, soy medio idiota así que yo no cuento. - me sonrió zorrunamente. - es que soy muy intenso. -

Nos reímos juntos, Naruto-kun era de cierta forma sorprendente.

-pero hablando en serio, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-s-solo algo q-que se me ocurrió…- la vergüenza hizo mella de mí.

-tú amas, desde el momento en el que eres consciente de tu existencia amas, y ese amor te hace estar vivo… un viejo pervertido me habló de eso, de principio no le encontraba sentido, incluso ahora me cuesta verlo porque vamos, si tienes dos años apenas si sabes que existes creo yo, pero era lo que él me decía. -

-claro… -era simplemente inevitable, la existencia giraba en torno a eso, y aquello me alivio.

-pero entorno a tu pregunta, creo que no la tomaría, que vamos, de cierta forma gracias a toda la mierda que he vivido por ese maldito amor soy como soy, y todos sabemos que soy el mejor. - me dio una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas que me hacían quedar medio tonta, le sonreí de vuelta automáticamente, Naruto-kun era un gran hombre. - ¡iré a por helado!

-bueno, con cuidado porfavor. - y desapareció de la cocina dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Amar… el amor te hace libre, era lo que escuche por ahí, yo amaba a Sasuke-sama, pero aquello no me bastaba, yo no era libre, quizás si se lo volvía a decir… ¿me liberaría? ¿o estaría cavando mi propia tumba? Era complicado y verdaderamente ¿Qué esperaba? ¿una relación estable? No, yo sabía que aquello no sería posible ni en mis más locos sueños, pero lo que yo necesitaba era el poder estar con él, simplemente estar, el que no me apartase de su lado era todo lo que buscaba… pero entonces si eso era lo que yo quería, ¿Por qué no quedarme como estábamos hasta ahora? Porque sabía en el fondo que yo quería ir a por todas…

Vaya lio que estaba hecha.

 _Gaara se fue lentamente luego de haberme tranquilizado, me hizo prometer que me daría una vuelta por el taller de arte algún día de esos, quizás si veía nuevamente el entorno todo sería más fácil, más yo no lo creía así, sabía lo que me estaba deteniendo, y era cierto pelinegro._

 _Te paso a buscar._

 _Sasuke._

 _De la nada un mensaje de texto que me acelero el corazón y le dio un giro inevitable a mi día, me gustaba incluso aquel control y precisión en su actuar, él simplemente me encantaba._

 _Está bien, salgo a las 4 como siempre._

 _Hinata._

 _Durante el resto de lo que quedaba de tarde me la pase en las nubes, imaginándome tomada de su gran mano caminando por el parque, mientras me narraba su día a día, y como sus metas se volvías logros, entonces le miraría atentamente, cada pequeño gesto, cada pestaña de sus hermosos ojos negros, y entonces le besaría, le besaría y le besaría hasta quedarme sin labios… aquellos libros no habían sido lo mejor para leer, romanticismo erótico no es lo que las chicas necesitan cuando están enamoradas de tal adonis, suspire frustrada._

 _El timbre del fin de jornada sonó y me vi corriendo hacia el portón principal, en donde una figura vestida completamente de negro se alzaba por sobre las demás._

 _-h-hola…_

 _\- ¡Hina-chan! ¡Nos vemos el lunes hina-chan! - un niño de mi clase paso despidiéndose cortando aquello que Sasuke-sama me iba a decir, solo le vi suspirar mientras me miraba con una de sus perfectas cejas alzadas._

 _-A-Adiós Shitaro-san. -_

 _-Buenas tardes Hyuuga-san, que tenga un buen fin de semana. - el siempre respetable inoue-san pasaba despidiéndose de mí._

 _-i-igualmente p-presidente. - a lo que él me sonrió._

 _-nos vemos Hinata-san. - Gaara pasó despidiéndose mientras hablaba por teléfono, para luego subirse a un auto negro, podría jurar que me miraba detrás de aquellos cristales polarizados._

 _Varios compañeros y compañeras se despidieron de mi a la salida, me daba un poco de pena y quería desaparecer de ahí lo más pronto posible, porque en el momento que me despedían veían al imponente Sasuke uchiha, muchos quedaban embobados, y no les culpaba para nada, es más, les entendía y les daba las gracias mentalmente por no ser la única idiota a la cual se le caía la baba con solo mirarle, me reí para mis adentros._

 _\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? Podría jurar que medio colegio te ha saludado Hyuuga. - oh… Hyuuga, aquello no pintaba nada bueno. - ¿y bien? ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?_

 _-c-creo que es por los cho-chocolates…- para ese entonces ya caminábamos rumbo a cualquier parte, no estaba segura, era él el que me dirigía._

 _\- ¿ese pelirrojo ha recibido? -_

 _\- ¿Qué?... s-sí, le doy unas chocolatinas a todo mi curso… e-es ya una tradición. - sonreí contenta mientras recordaba sus palabras y su regalo._

 _-Hmp._

 _Hacia un poco de frio, era en esos momentos en los que extrañaba mi uniforme anterior, era tan grande que resultaba calentito, Kaede-san me había comprado unas botas cafés muy bonitas, eran solo con un poquito de taco, punta redonda y cierre al lado, con tres hebillas al costado a modo de decoración, perfectas para este tiempo en el que nevaba de improviso, como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Inmediatamente sentí el Montgomery de Sasuke-sama caer sobre mi cabeza para cubrirme de la nieve._

 _-busquemos algún lugar mientras para de nevar. -_

 _-s-si… ¿ahí está bien? - era una bonita cafetería que quedaba a cuatro cuadras de casa._

 _-creo que comenzare a sacar el auto. - a Sasuke-sama no le gustaba manejar._

 _-c-creo que sería conveniente, así no se enferma. -_

 _-eres tú lo que me preocupa. - aclaró viéndome fijamente._

 _-oh… p-perdón. - mi salud siempre había sido un poco delicada, me enfermaba con facilidad y me curaba muy pero muy lento, sus constantes preocupaciones me llenaban el alma de una calidez inmediata. -_

 _El lugar resulto ser acogedor, había muy poca gente y olía a galletas recién horneadas, la mesera se anotó enseguida a lo que Sasuke pidió con profesionalismo; un café negro sin azúcar y un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos aparte para mí y una porción de tarta de lo que hubiese, jamás había sido quisquillosa cuando la cosa trataba de dulces._

 _-ten. - extendió una pequeña cajita blanca por sobre la mesa. -_

 _\- ¿p-para mí? - asintió mirándome como solo él podía hacerlo. -_

 _-ábrelo. - Era un hermoso reloj plateado tan fino y pulcro que su belleza simplemente me sobrecogió, era de líneas simples y claras, con correas de plata tejida, el reloj era de forma circular con un fondo blanco y los números eran simples puntos de pequeñas gemas blancas que reflejaban la luz de una forma casi angelical. -_

 _-e-es hermoso… n-no sé qué decir… es perfecto. - le mire agradecida sin poder creérmelo, sabía lo que me gustaba, él jamás se había olvidado de mis gustos._

 _-Feliz san Valentín Hinata. - ni en mis más locos sueños podría habérmelo creído, ahora tenía algo de él, algo que me lo recordaría para siempre, un reloj que él había escogido pensando solo en mí y recordando todo aquello que me gustaba, me sentía alagada._

 _-F-Feliz san Valentín s-Sasuke-sama. - mi rostro se sentía caliente, y el aire comenzaba a estar pesado y cargado de algo que no podía descifrar, nuestras miradas se encontraban de vez en cuando y no podía apartar la mía, él era un cazador y a mí no me importaba ser la presa._

 _Caminamos en silencio hacia la casa, admiraba mi hermoso reloj pensado solo para mí, aquello era lo que más me gustaba, me hacía sentir especial. Todo se volvió perfecto cuando sentí sus brazos abrasarme, dándome calor por el fuerte viento y frio que hacía._

 _-cuando lleguemos a casa… le daré su regalo. - le mire sonriendo, a lo que me respondió con una semi sonrisa característica suya._

Aún no me había detenido a pensar que significaba el regalo que Sasuke-sama me había dado, no quería analizar mucho y ver cosas en donde no las había, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era muy feliz con ello y me ponía el reloj cada vez que podía solo para recordarle y sentirme especial.

Suspire feliz mientras me disponía a guardar todo aquello que había quedado de la cena anterior, Sasuke-sama aun no llegaba, luego de la gran pelea que tuvieron con Naruto-kun, no se aparecía mucho por la casa, yo solo había escuchado el principio en donde le reclamaba por haberme sacado en motocicleta a altas horas de la noche…

 _\- ¿Estos son los míos? -le mire mientras se echaba uno a la boca, estábamos solos en el living, aún recordaba cuando me cargo ese día que revente en llanto._

 _-s-si.- el estar tan cerca de él y a solas me ponía nerviosa.-_

 _-Aún no sé cómo sentirme por el hecho de que le regales chocolates a otros hombres. - habló mientras se metía otro a la boca. - están buenos, muy buenos._

 _-y-yo… e-es por a-agradecimiento- mi voz sonó débil._

 _-¿y estos? ¿son por agradecimiento?- nuestras miradas chocaron y se me fue el aire._

 _Era tan hermoso que dolía, acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos, su mano era tan cálida que no pude evitar suspirar, él siempre sabia como hacerme sentir mejor._

 _-¿y bien? -largos minutos pasaron hasta que pude despegar los labios…_

 _-n-no… - era el momento, lo sentía, era el momento para decirle lo que sentía, él me estaba dando el permiso para hacerlo, mi corazón me lo decía y…_

 _la puerta se abrió y entro Naruto-kun con una gran bolsa de chocolatinas sobrantes._

 _-¡Hey! ¿Cómo les va? Hina-chan estas cosas están muy buenas, de verdad te digo que podrías hacer un dineral con estas, creo que me dará algo por seguir comiéndolas, pero ¡qué diablos! ¡Estás asquerosamente ricas!- su risa era contagiosa, sin duda.- Emo-chan mira ¡prueba!_

 _Sentía el punto límite de Sasuke-sama reventar, Naruto-kun con frecuencia le sacaba de quicio._

 _Me levante rápidamente de donde estaba para intentar calmar la situación, ambos hombres se miraban como si quisiesen matarse, no tenía muy buena pinta todo eso._

 _-¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora? – Naruto fue el primero en hablar y romper el silencio que se había formado- estás todo el día de mal humor, si tanto te jode que esté aquí pues dímelo y ya, que andas de maricón por las espaldas. - esta vez era Sasuke el que se había levantado quedando a la misma altura que Naruto. - oh, espera. - le mire con interrogante. - lo de mariconcillo te sale natural ¿no? Sasuke-kun.-_

 _Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, no entendía nada de lo que Naruto le había dicho, pero parecía tener un gran significado para ambos, pues se miraron de una forma tan intensa; algo que no había visto antes._

 _-Vete. - Sasuke se dirigió a mí, ambos hombres, imponentes en su estilo me miraron, no dude mucho y salí de ahí más que rápido._

 _-¿y bien? ¿algo que decir? oh no, verdad que eres el de sin explicaciones, así es como vives ¿no?_

 _-¿Por qué la sacaste? Sabes lo peligroso que es tu monstruosidad, no tenías el permiso ni el derecho de montarla en esa mierda. - mi corazón palpito, escuchar a Sasuke-sama insultar era muy poco frecuente._

 _\- ¿y? no le paso nada, al contrario que tú, yo sí sé cuidar a las personas. - Naruto destilaba acido en su voz. - ¿o me lo vas a negar?_

 _-No desvíes el tema Naruto. - Sasuke-sama estaba alterado, pude escuchar temblor en su voz, dolía, no quería oírlo así, no quería que le hicieran sentir mal…_

 _Pero no pude moverme de donde estaba…_

 _\- ¿Ella es importante para ti? - Naruto estaba calmado, sereno… su voz se escuchó más lejana, como si se hubiese movido de lugar._

 _-Es mi vida.-_

Recordaba vagamente haber salido de ahí, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, aunque no recordaba más allá, no supe que hablaron después, sabía que no estaba bien escuchar detrás de las paredes, pero…

Estaba tan asustada…

Y aquellas tres palabras tan fuertes, tan valientes… sentía que de alguna u otra forma habían cambiado el rumbo de mi vida como hace 9 años atrás, cuando le vi por primera vez gracias a Uchiha-sama, sentado en el estudio, con todos esos libros gigantes y pesados… le debía la vida, recordaba perfectamente cuando me dijo que mi mamá no regresaría, que estaba en aquel cementerio descansando, recuerdo que me calmo de tal forma aquello, me sentía por primera vez en mis cortos 8 años de vida a salvo, lejos de aquella horrenda gente, mamá estaba al fin en paz, ya nadie la maltrataría, nadie le diría cosas feas… nunca se supo porque cayo ese avión, y el por qué mi madre iba ahí, eso era extraño… ¿Quedarían mas descendientes Hyuugas? No estaba segura de querer saberlo, yo era la última de la primera rama, de la familia principal que mantenían aún la sangre pura de los antiguos feudales, o algo así… ¿Quién sabe? Al cumplir los 18 debía de ver qué pasaría con la dinastía, hasta el momento sabía que uchiha-sama había fusionado las empresas hasta que yo fuera mayor de edad, luego… luego de decidiría…

Cosas complicadas que mi pequeña cabeza no entendía.

-¿Qué piensas?- Sasuke-sama estaba parado a mi lado, observándome atentamente.

Tenía el cabello mojado y vestía un pantalón de chándal con una camiseta negra, estaba descalzo…

-s-Sasuke-sama…- le mire por largos segundos, esperando el desmayo liberador que nunca llego, él me miro interrogante. – q-que bueno verlo…-

-llegue hace poco…- extendió su brazo por debajo de mi cintura, para tomar una taza, sentir su cuerpo rosar el mío me hizo dar escalofríos.

-o-oh, ya veo… ¿Cómo le f-fue? –

-¿Qué tienes? Estás más agitada de lo normal. - sentí su cálida mano posándose ahí, en donde estaba mi corazón. - ¿Te sientes bien? – nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida, su mano guio mi mentón hacia arriba, en donde nuestros ojos chocaron, estaba completamente perdida. - Responde algo Hinata.

-yo… solo necesito u-un poco de a-agua… si, eso. - no me di cuenta en que momento debí de tragar una gran cantidad de saliva, mi garganta dolió.

-bebe. - ordenó Sasuke-sama mientras me extendía un gran vaso de agua fresca, la bebí como si fueran sus labios. - ¿te sientes mejor?

-si… es el calor, hace calor… creo que abriré las ventanas. -

-Está lloviendo, no creo que sea una buena idea.- le vi alejarse hacia el refrigerador mientras sacaba unas cuantas cosas para hacerse un sándwich.- Fugaku… llamó.

-oh… -Uchiha-sama no se comunicaba mucho con sus hijos, rara vez nos visitó a nosotras en la ausencia de Sasuke-sama- ¿Cómo está? V-vino una vez hace mucho… parecía viejo y triste.-

-Quiere que nos reunamos para discutir cosas de tu herencia… -me miro por unos segundos, no era algo que quisiera.-

-y-yo… quiero que Fugaku-sama se siga haciendo cargo. -Era mejor comenzar a hacer las cosas, lavar los platos, dejar todo limpio para Kaede-san que era muy estricta en esas cosas, también había que hacer la lista del mandado, con dos hombres en casa no nos dimos cuenta hasta que la despensa comenzó a vaciarse, además…

-Hey… tranquila. - sentí el pecho de Sasuke en mi espalda, su calor corporal era arrasador y su perfume me atontaba. - nadie te obligará a nada, sobre mi cadáver. -

-yo… no, no quiero tener nada que ver con eso… -tenía que reconocerlo, no quería tener que ver con el imperio que crearon los Hyuuga, no quería saber nada de aquello, por mi fuera no existiera, era revelador el aclararme aquello.

-Lo arreglare por ti. - ¿Por qué este hombre grande me hacía sentir tan segura? ¿En dónde había quedado mi propia fuerza? Nunca había existido…

Suspire abrazándolo, permitiéndome ser egoísta y abrazarlo para poder calmarme, calmar esos nervios y ansiedades que me carcomían por dentro, mi vida no era complicada, era yo la que me complicaba solita y sin que nadie me dijera nada.

\- ¿y ese collar? - Sasuke-sama paso sus largos dedos por mi cuello, para recoger delicadamente la fina cadena que sobresalía y exponer la minúscula y exquisita botella labrada que rezaba "bébeme"-

-E-Es un regalo…-olerse el brillante colgante, tenía un propósito, era el de volverme gigante cuando lo necesitase, una calidez se instauro en mi pecho y no pude evitar sonreír agradecida. -

\- ¿Algo que deba saber Hyuuga? - ¿eh? Su rostro estaba tan cerca, su aliento fresco golpeo mi cara mientras exhalaba fuertemente por la boca, su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos ardían como dos llamas negras, no tenía barba, a Sasuke-sama rara vez le salía barba, olía tan bien… solo un poco más, el olor era embriagante, quería descubrir, saber las notas de aquel perfume… - ¿Hinata? - susurró mi nombre, estábamos tan cerca que no pude evitar asombrarme, no podía retroceder, era él el que tenía espacio para hacerlo ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Mire sus labios una vez más. - Te besare. - mi corazón se detuvo, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida y se unieron en una sola, logrando que me desorientara y no pudiera pensar en nada más que aquellas dos palabras, él me miraba, me miraba con enojo, pasión, sufrimiento… él sufría, ¿Por qué sufría? Se veía tan desesperado. - Dios, te ves tan confundida. -su voz estaba quebrada…

Sentí sus manos en mi rostro, estaban heladas y húmedas, su cuerpo se pegó al mío, mi cuerpo se amoldo al de él, vi como tragaba fuertemente, parecía querer decir algo, todo estaba ocurriendo tan lento, tan pausado… los pequeños bellos de sus brazos estaban erizados, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y seguro, dispuesto a morir por algo seguramente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué moriría Sasuke-sama?

"Es mi vida"

Me miro por última vez, y sentí que solo fuese la primera, era tan perfecto… era un sueño perfecto.

Mis labios lo besaron con desesperación, me aferre a él como si se me fuera la vida en ello, su calidez era intoxicante, era demasiado… me sentía embriagada, era tan perfecto.

Pronto me vi alzada y sentí algo frio en mi trasero, era yo sentada sobre la encimera y quedaba una cabeza por sobre Sasuke-sama, él era tan alto, tan fuerte… le miré, se veía tan roto y tan feliz al mismo tiempo, mi corazón pareció partirse y revivir en tan solo ese momento, tan resignado a caer en el infierno…

Tomo mi rostro como si fuese algo precioso, me beso, me beso y me beso, las mejillas encharcadas que ahora tenía, cada ojo, mi nariz, mi frente, mi boca y por último mi barbilla, para luego volver a realizar el mismo viaje una infinidad de veces, se rio conmigo al hacerme cosquillas y me miro con una ternura jamás vista en él…

Si era un sueño no quería despertar, si estaba muerta y aquello solo era mi último deseo plasmado en una visión, con gusto la aceptaba…

-Eres preciosa. - tan claro y fuerte, tan seguro y tan triste. -

Quizás solo fuese por ese momento, quizás solo era algo que él pensó me haría feliz y distaba mucho de sus sentimientos hacia mí de forma romántica, pero el hecho de que me abrazara, acariciara mi cabello y me hiciera sentir tan amada en ese momento, significo tanto… lo fue todo.

-Hina-chan ¿Qué haces aún levantada? – Kaede entro de improviso mientras Sasuke-sama aún me tenía abrazada. - Oh, Sasuke-sama, veo que ya llegó ¿Ha comido? - Era como si vernos así fuese lo más normal del mundo…

Quizás de verdad estuviese muerta.

-No te preocupes, me serví algo. - su voz sonó tan segura y diferente a la de hace un momento, que sentí como si aquello no hubiese pasado jamás. -

Nos separamos en una mirada en la que él me sonreía, apretó ligeramente mi nariz y se marchó de la cocina.

Yo solo pude caer sobre mis rodillas intentando detener el latir de mi corazón, era como si quisiese salirse de su lugar y echar a correr por el mundo entero.

-Dios… -

Estaba tan feliz y asustada, que sentía que el volverme gigante no bastaría en ese momento para poder pararme frente a él y mirarle.

\- ¿Paso algo? - Kaede me miraba expectante desde aquel lugar seguro llamado ignorancia-

¿paso algo? ¿realmente paso? ¿estaba soñando? Mi mejilla ardió y pico gracias a la fuerte cachetada que me propine, si… estaba despierta al menos…

-no… no estoy segura. - Kaede me miro mientras sonreía abiertamente para luego marcharse sin decir nada más, parecía divertida con mi suplicio.

¿Y ahora?... ¿Qué pasaría? No estaba tan segura de querer que llegase el otro día y tener que mirarle a la cara, mi rostro ardía en lava pura y sinceramente… ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar.

.

.

.

.

NOTAS

Uf, me gustó mucho eso ¿Y a ustedes? Sasuke estaba cagado de miedo, si me permiten la expresión jajaja, es que bueno, hay que entenderlo, él mismo sabe en lo que se está metiendo, teme dañarla pero teme aún más no tenerla para él, el ver aquel collar supongo que fue un detonante, pero el miedo a que ella estuviese con otro pudo más que el miedo a dañarla, supongo que nos podemos hacer una idea de cómo está en estos momento Sasuke, prácticamente llorando debajo de la ducha jajaja pobre, supongo que el ser adulto implica que ves el lado negro de las cosas, el lado malditamente realista y de igual forma pesimista. Han pasado más de dos meses que no he actualizado, me siento sucia T_T Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante, son hermosos todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Srta. Perseidas.

.

.

 **annie-nyu:** jajaja sí, todos queremos a un Gaara o un Sasuke en nuestras vidas :c me da pena Naruto, ha pasado por hartas cosas feas, espero que logre encontrar la felicidad o que al menos este conforme con su presente, ahora no lo está, aún siente rencor T_T Saludos annie! Siempre me comentas, te agradezco mucho tus palabras n.n

 **GilCa:** Gilda-chan! Siempre es bueno saber de ti, gracias querida, todos queremos que Hinata mejore, poco a poco ella está viendo que quizás merece un poco de amor propio, quizás me falte indagar más en el tiempo que no estuvo Sasuke, en donde ni las navidades se celebraban :c Saludos!

 **Blossom Komatsu** : ¿Y por qué te has hecho una cuenta nueva? Antes tenía varias cuentas para ordenar todas las cosas que seguía jajaja era por tema, anime, libros, series etc, jaja así de loca, ahora solo tengo esta n.n Saludos! :3

 **Zumekqi:** Vi que comentaste el capítulo 2, ¿llegaste hasta el capítulo 14? Bueno, si ves esto es porque has llegado jajaj muchos saludos y gracias por comentar n.n

 **Greykamille** : Aww que linda, gracias, inspiración y tiempo es lo que falta T_T Dios, solo pido un poquito de tiempo para escribir, estoy en mi último año de universidad, así que estoy a tope, espero no terminar pelada de aquí a fin de año por los nervios jajaja gracias pequeña, nos leemos!

 **Zareh :** y yo aún no sé cómo reaccionará… ._. desde un punto lógico, quizás lo mejor sea que se lo cuente él ¿no? Pero Sasuke es un poco cobarde en ese sentido, lo que más teme es dañarla y/o perderla, así que no sé cómo hacer eso, espero que no se entere nunca :c jaja saluditos Zareh.

 **Nora:** Nora-chan creo que quedará la grande, espero que nunca se entere T_T Hinata es tan frágil :c muchas gracias por comentar n.n saluditos!

 **ChibiFjola** : Oh querida, creo que ya no hay nada más que agregar fuera del mensaje que te envié. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y espero te guste este capítulo, muchos saludos n.n

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVI**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminé como pude a mi cuarto, temblaba completamente y no podía silenciar el fuerte latir de mi corazón, comenzaba a sudar frio, sentía que aquel sueño estaba siendo ya demasiado largo, comenzaba a no gustarme.

¿Dónde acababa todo aquello?

La luz del cuarto de Sasuke-sama estaba apagada, suponía que ya se habría dormido, tenía buenas costumbres al igual que Itachi-sama mientras que a mí me esperaba una larga noche.

Sus labios…

No podía evitar sentir algo raro en mí, me sentía pesada, era un nerviosismo nauseabundo que me hacía tirarme de las mechas, no encontraba tranquilidad en ninguna de las cosas que había hecho, limpie dos veces la cocina e inclusive prepare bentos desde cero… y aun así…

-tardaste. - su voz sonó fuerte y clara dentro de toda aquella inmensa oscuridad silenciosa, estaba tendido sobre mi cama, esta parecía minúscula en comparación al gran adonis sobre ella.

No pude responder nada, estaba ahí, en mi pieza, en mi cama… ¿Qué se suponía que significaba?

\- ¿Qué sucede? -se sentó un tanto alarmado.

Estaba en pijamas, parecía haber tomado un baño hace poco ya que goteaba nuevamente aquel desordenado cabello azabache, tenía un aura casi mortal en aquella oscuridad solo iluminada por la lampara de noche.

-e-espero despertar…- sonrió de lado; pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta y me extendió su mano para que la tomara, lo hice y en un rápido movimiento ya estaba entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos.

-oh, esperemos que no despiertes entonces. - susurró mientras me acomodaba sobre sus piernas. -

-yo… no entiendo

-estoy cansado de ser bueno- habló mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. - y estoy tan celoso ¡con un demonio! - sus brazos se apretaron entorno a mí con mayor posesividad si eso cabía. - Hinata… ¿me quieres? – parecía la pregunta de un niño malcriado.

-si… yo quiero a Sasuke-sama. - aunque en esos momentos no parecía él mismo, y al mismo tiempo era puro Sasuke. - ¿p-porque pregunta? - ¿mi voz siempre había sonado así de frágil?

\- ¿me amas? - me comenzaba a hiperventilar. - podría encerrarte ¿sabes? Encerrarte junto a mí y que nadie más volviera a verte nunca… creo que estoy enfermo. - se veía confundido, sus palabras me confundían aún más… era la primera vez que Sasuke-sama estaba así.

Parecía ebrio, enojado y a la vez como un pequeño niño perdido que no sabe que más hacer… todo era muy confuso, y muy rápido, nunca lo vi venir.

Demasiado rápido…

-c-creo que es hora de dormir Sasuke-sama- no entendía muy bien su comportamiento, solo sentía su confusión y su enojo, dos cosas nada buenas en él.

-no, no quiero… no ahora que ya lo acepté. - acerco su mano hacia mi rostro y me acaricio tan suavemente. - llevo tanto tiempo negándomelo, y a la vez acechándote, no sabes todo lo que me contenido en no golpear a ese niño. - ¿Gaara? - y pensar que vendrán más… no soy bueno para ti, pero… aún así. - sufría, él sufría. -

Le abracé como pude desde mi posición, y él me encerró en aquel abrazo asfixiante y hermoso.

-Hinata, ya no puedo… -

\- ¿q-que no puede Sasuke-sama?... -estaba aterrada.

Le mire atentamente, la luz amarilla hacia aparecer dos llamas hermosas en aquellos ojos negros, su mandíbula estaba tensa y podía sentir cada musculo de su cuerpo de igual forma, todo en él gritaba desesperación, parecía querer decir algo y al mismo tiempo salir huyendo, estaba aterrada… sentía que se me iba, mi corazón palpito de una forma tan dolorosa que se me fue la respiración, comenzaba a hiperventilarme través, no quería que se fuera, no podía dejarlo ir, me iría con él o morirá aquí…

-mantenerme lejos, no puedo. - el alivio recorrió mi cuerpo. - no de ti. -

-m-me alegro. -le sonreí mientras su rostro se contraía.

\- ¡no! ¡No te alegres soy un enfermo! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Hinata estoy enamorado de ti ¿entiendes? De ti, de mi pequeña… Dios. - el silencio reino en aquella habitación. - lo peor… lo peor es que ha sido así desde siempre…

\- ¿Siempre? -a mi cerebro le había dado justo hoy para no procesar bien todo… _Hinata estoy enamorado de ti_ …

-tantas veces… tantas veces te imagine… te añoraba hina, como a una mujer y tu… -

De un momento a otro me vi debajo de él, su cuerpo presionando el mío sobre aquella cama que me vio crecer, todo calor, todo brazas y explosiones, estaba tan feliz que podría haber muerto en ese momento y no me importaría, sus cabellos me hacían cosquillas en las mejillas, y su mirada estaba tan cargada de dolor y… algo que no supe descifrar, algo que me dio miedo y una presión extraña ahí… mi corazón latía fuerte junto con mi respiración que no parecía querer calmarse, la felicidad estaba ahí, en esas cinco palabras que de niña soñaba con escucharlas de él, seguía hablando pero no le prestaba atención, su rostro serio y contraído en una permanente mueca de dolor, sus ojos aguados y desesperados… Sasuke-sama.

-tú eras solo una niña… ¿entiendes? ¿Entiendes el monstruo que soy? Y ahora te tengo aquí, debajo de mi con las manos atadas sin poder moverte… y no opones resistencia, no te asustas… ¿Por qué? - se veía miserable, como esa vez que Fugaku le pego, o esa otra cuando le bese a la fuerza…

-s-siempre te he amado… siempre te he querido para mi… - sabía que era el momento, no podía ser de otra manera, jamás las cosas pasaron como debieron de pasar entre nosotros, no había flores, no había alboroto, todo era directo e íntimo, una intimidad casi escabrosa, pareció no sorprenderse con lo que había dicho, pero sus ojos se iluminaron en fuego y su rostro se vio un poco menos adolorido.

-tenias 12 años y me atacaste por celos. - sonrió al fin, yo solo pude atinar a sonrojarme, él parecía bien con eso. - ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado?... eres valiente, yo hui antes de aceptar la verdad. -

\- ¿Huir?... ¿t-te fuiste por eso?... – el asintió y su rostro descendió a mi mejilla en donde comenzó a depositar suaves besos. -

-hui porque en el fondo disfrute el que me besaras… tu pequeño cuerpo contra el mío…- suspiro resignado. - estaba horrorizado con la idea de que me gustara una niña, más con la satisfacción que me dio, eso solo podía significar que. -

\- ¿Qué? –

-que lo estaba esperando. - todo era tan íntimo, al fin soltó el agarre sobre mis manos y pude acariciar su cabello. - hubiese ido a la cárcel si me quedaba, si sabes a lo que me refiero. - no debería de sonrojarme así. - supongo que estás consiente de la tensión sexual entre los dos ¿no? -

-s-sex- no podía decirlo, simplemente no podía, en esos momentos lamentaba no ser un avestruz.

-sexual Hinata. - mi nombre sonaba malditamente erótico en sus labios. - si me quedaba… era cuestión de tiempo para que te hiciera algo. -cerro los ojos en una mueca de dolor. - mi pequeña… ¿Por qué no huyes? Te he contado todo, desidia que, si iba a cortejarte, primero deberías de saber a lo que te estas enfrentando.

-s-siempre espere esto, de alguna u otra forma quería que me permitieras quedarme a tu lado, como fuera… al precio que fuera. - para ese entonces todo se volvió susurros íntimos. - no te vayas porfavor, no de nuevo… siempre pensé que era mi culpa el que te fueras.

-nunca lo fue…

-s-si no te hubiese besado…- las lágrimas peligraban en salir, no necesitaba eso ahora. -

-siempre has sido tú la que me ha besado, hasta hace un momento siempre fuiste tú la que tomo la iniciativa… valiente o estúpida, aún no lo sé, pero… todas aquellas decisiones nos han traído acá ¿no?... decisiones que han sido tuyas, pero soy yo el que las ha aceptado y sabes que no podría negarte nada, me lanzaría al vacío si me lo pidieras. - sonrió nuevamente, parecía rendido.

-lo siento. - quizás fui demasiado caprichosa desde siempre.

-no lo lamentes, no es algo que estaba en nuestras manos, lo entendí y por eso estoy aquí… quiero que me conozcas. - determinación, dulce determinación.

-te conozco. -

-como un hombre. - sus dedos acariciaron mis mejillas, subiendo por mi cabello. - tienes un hermoso cabello, siempre lo he sabido. - se retiró sobre mí, sentándose al otro extremo de la cama, mirándome… ¿quizás acechándome? – quiero conocer a la mujer detrás de ti… no quiero que te reprimas conmigo. -

-me da miedo. - sabía lo que había ocasionado el no reprimirme.

-no lo tengas, te guiaré… veme como un hombre Hinata, es lo único que pido. -

-yo ya te veo así. - Que vergüenza, mis manos no eran suficientes para ocultarme de aquella mirada. - siempre te he visto así. -

No me atrevía a mirarle, el silencio reino sobre mi habitación apenas alumbrada, sentí que se acercaba, quería sacar las manos que me ocultaban, sus labios fueron tan dulces, tan vanidosos y egocéntricos que no podía pensar en nada más, aquellos dos trozos de carne me consumieron hasta el alma.

Sus labios calientes se movieron sobre los míos, podía sentir la humedad de su boca, la madurez de sus besos, calor, mucho calor, comenzaba a sentirme extraña. Nos separamos muy lentamente, me miro sonriendo con una suavidad que pocas veces había visto en él.

-Descansa, mañana tienes clases. - no quería que todo eso acabara y despertar sabiendo que era un sueño…

-quédate porfavor… si te vas, n-no poder dormir. - demasiadas cosas que pensar, él era el único capaz de ahuyentar todo pensamiento coherente.

-nunca tuve opción. - sonrió levantándose y botando las almohadas al piso, él siempre me satisfacía ¿habría algo en lo que yo podría satisfacerlo? Realice la pregunta.

-no mires a otros hombres, ni a otras mujeres, no salgas de casa ¿a quién le importa el estudio? - le mire asombrada mientras él me alzaba una ceja. - no es sarcasmo; si es lo que piensas, quizás sea demasiado extremo de mi parte… déjame pensar. -

Me acomode entre sus fuertes brazos, recibiendo inmediatamente su calor, hacia frio, pero ya todo comenzaba a florecer, eran mis días favoritos, el paso del invierno, la entrada de la primavera… quizás podríamos ir a visitar los arboles de cerezo, creía haber visto unas cartas que promocionaba el festival ¿Cuándo seria? Podría ponerme un kimono… dejaría mi cabello suelto y me pondría perfume, iría con Sasuke-Sama y le pediría un algodón de azúcar, podríamos ver los fuegos artificiales también, oraría por nuestra estabilidad y rogaría porque no lo apartasen de mi lado, era un buen plan, sentía el sueño venir poco a poco, su corazón casi hacía las veces de nana, estaba extrañamente callado, y yo… yo sentía que podría morir de felicidad en ese momento, no me importaría, me iría feliz.

-ya se…- se acomodó un poco, apegándome aún más a él si eso era posible, pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de mi cabeza y el otro rodeándome la cintura, le mire, parecía triunfante, era extraño y hermoso estar así sin sentirme culpable.- quiero que solo me veas a mi… -mi corazón se detuvo al ver la fuerza en sus ojos ¿Cómo pude vivir sin él? – solo espera y lograre que ya no tengas miedo pequeña, no te dejaré… - sus palabras parecían más un ruego a los Dioses, quería creer en ellas.

-si, es algo que puedo cumplir… - parecía irónico, porque si recordaba bien, desde que tenía conciencia de vida, solo le había mirado a él… quizás el no tenía porque enterarse de tanto.

-Duerme, estaré aquí cuando despiertes. -

Me acurruque a su lado, sintiéndole en plenitud, podría jurar que le vi sonreír y luego…

nada.

.

.

Hacia frio, las mañanas de primavera siempre eran las más heladas y revitalizantes, y ahí estaba él, un Dios personificado, su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto y tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción con la que nadie podría meterse al menos por ese día, el peso sobre su pecho solo confirmaba una cosa.

Era aceptado.

Miro la pequeña cabeza azulina moverse cada tanto aún entre los brazos de Morfeo, podía darse el lujo de observarla sin que ella se pusiese nerviosa, y vaya que era bonita, le producía una calidez en el pecho no sentida antes con ninguna otra mujer, al final, siempre había sido solo ella.

Era un bastardo afortunado.

Podía sentir aquel pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo pegado al suyo, aquello no le hacía bien, era un hombre, había pedido que lo mirasen como tal, pero aún… no, la idea de acercársele de forma sexual se le hacía incomoda.

Era una niña, simplemente no podía hacerle aquello.

Pero ahí estaba, excitándose con su simple respiración por sobre su pecho desnudo, ¿Acaso era un crio?

Había pasado el primer obstáculo, él mismo, había podido acercársele y confesarle todo aquello que le dolía, pero ¿y ahora? ¿Qué quería?

La quería a ella, completa, para si mismo y nadie más, pero ¿Qué conllevaba eso?

-novia. -

La palabra era fuerte y clara, cargada de resolución, haría de su pequeña Hinata su novia.

Y para ello tendría que comenzar a pavimentar el camino, hacerlo fácil para ella, quizás no sería bien visto o quizás al mundo le importaba un rábano lo que hiciesen, de cierta forma esto último lo confortaba un poco.

¿Por dónde comenzar? La quería consigo, era así y punto… ¿Qué tanto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar?

Todo, por supuesto que todo.

Hinata era suya, había sido así desde que se la entregaron, nadie tendría el derecho de quitársela, no cuando había dejado sangre, sudor y lágrimas por protegerla de si mismo y del mundo.

La maldita posesión comenzaba a hacer merma de sus pensamientos, tendría que controlarse. Él era el adulto ahí.

.

.

.

NOTAS:

Hola gente! ¡Ya se, ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé, no pasa nada, termine mi semestre al fin! Aprobé todas mis materias, estoy bastante orgullosa y cansada ahora mismo y lo peor, entro en dos semanas más -_- , pero tenia que actualizar, aunque sea con este capítulo que termina un arco al fin, no es que sea la historia mas complicada y bien hecha del mundo, pero vamos, al menos tiene arcos argumentales jajaja ¿Quién lo diría? Sugerencias porfavor, ha pasado tanto tiempo que deje esto que tuve que leerme mi fic completo para hacerme una idea de donde íbamos u_u mala persona, soy una mala persona.

Hinata al fin tiene lo que tanto añoraba, estar con él :3 no se lo haremos fácil cierto? Menos a él e.e que se fue, aun me duele eso, se fue! Para su protección pero se fue al fin y al cabo u_u Mi Gaara, que haremos con él? A mi me encanta ese hombre, es tan bueno y fiel… ya tendrá su oportunidad.

Muchas gracias por seguir mi pequeño fic, gracias por los comentarios tan bonitos que me dejan, y a los que dan favoritos y siguiendo y todas esas cosas raras que yo entiendo a medias.

Besitos muy grandes para todas y todos ( sé que hay niños que leen esto, en mi corazón lo siento así)

Srta. Perseidas.

ChibiFjola: jaja crueldad al lector XD solo dire Sasuke comenzara con sus cosas morales entorno al sexo -_- maldito bastardo mojigato e.e jajaja pero era de esperarse, que hina es una santa y es una niña a ojos de él u_u Saluditos! 3 muchas gracias por comentar.

annie-nyu: al fin Sasuke le explico las cosas :c era necesario cierto? Saludos a tu mami, quiérela mucho :3 las mamis son los mejor, hacen comida comestible y que no te envenena.

Blossom Komatsu: es un alma sensible u.u lo bueno es que con esto creo que tendrá mas confianza :C le falta la valentía a la mujer e.e

Suiren-Sama: Perdoname! Por la tardanza! T_T es que hasta me da pena jaja besitos que estes muy bien, espero te haya gustado este cap. 3

Zareh: Hola Zareh-chaaan, espero estés bien, Sasuke es un celoso, es una verdad universal :D no seria él si le quitamos esa parte de macho cavernícola jaja besitos.

Jackie Sly: y que movimiento maldita sea! Ojala hubiesen más hombres así en el mundo u_u no pidamos tanto y enfoquémonos en nuestros chicos 2d :c saluditos!

wolf-enzeru: e.e pervertida jaskja shhh que quede entre nosotras :D a mi tampoco me molesta escribir para rated M jaskjsa saludos!

GilCa: Holaa gilca-chan, lamento la tardanza :/ espero poder escribir mas a menudo, tengo ideas, muchas, pero tomarme el tiempo para plasmarlo al pc es complicado T_T saluditos! :D

yess iko chan: Muchas gracias por comentar! Y bienvenida a este desmadre jaja lamento la tardanza saludos!


End file.
